YGO: Crimson Sapphire
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: Two years after Yami returned to the after life, the gods sent him back. This time with a 16 year old girl that is abused at school and beat up every other day. She solves the puzzle and now Yami partners up with her. YamixOC
1. Prologue

**My first YGO fanfic. The Shadow Games have returned and Yami must stop them. But this time Yugi isn't given the puzzle. Another generation begins where Shelen Pendragon, a 16 year old girl that like to wear the boys uniform in her school. A girl that gets beat up almost every day and an ancient spirit? What could this lead to?**

**Shippings: Main paring; Yami x Shelen(OC)(Crimson Sapphire shipping), Other pairings; One-sided Daren(OC) x Shelen(BlazeOkami shipping), Bakura(yami) x Kyla(A friend's OC)(ThiefsKittenshipping), Jazz(OC) x Seth Kaiba(OC)(FireIceshipping) **

**Others: Will mention other YGO characters and Yami will mention Yugi sometimes. I will try to stay away from taking too much from the show but there will be some old enemies. I am starting with season 0 of YGO for the intro since this has a lot of violence at first from Shelen getting beaten up by sexist bullies(Well they actually hate the idea of people acting like the opposite gender) and because of Yami's Shadow Games. I have taken a few of those for this story cause in season 1 it focused mainly on the card games and less on the lessons the villians learn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. But say it is 4kids property and you will face Yami's mind crush! (just kidding)**

**Please don't flame me! I will try my best to keep them from acting like mary-sues and stealing from the creator of YGO**

Prologue:

Once long ago when the pyramids were still new, there was great kingdome of Egypt where the Pharoah and 6 priests were chosen by the 7 millinium items. They used the power of the items to keep peace and ballance in their land. But at a price. The god of death known as Zorc brought forth the shadow games. Panic spread over the land and much blood was spilt. But the current Pharoah(A/N: spoiler to those who don't know name) Atem sealed the power away in his millinium pendant along with his own soul.

Years later the box the shattered pieces of the pendant was discovered by a man known as Sugoroku Mutou who gave it to his grandson Yugi Mutou. The boy had taken eight years to solve the puzzle and once done aquired the aid if the Pharoah's spirit for guidance. Though the Pharoah didn't remember anything from his past. In the end the Pharoah recovered all the pieces of the puzzle to discovering his memories and was returned to the after world. But was it really that simple?

...

_Atem,_came an ancient voice as Atem looked up from his place in the abyss of light,_ Atem, you are needed in the land of the living once more._

_"The land of the living...Why?" _Atem asked the voice.

_The evil has been returned and the shadow games may once again be unearthed._

_"But how is this possible?" _Atem became shocked, _"We defeated Zorc Necrophades!"_

_The keepers are the key. _The voice said.

_"The keepers?" _Atem questioned.

_Atem, you must return to the world of your other self and remerge with the millinium pendant._

_"I will!"_ Atem accepted as he looked up and beond.

_Your power will remain dormant, though and we must take your memories again. _The voice warned.

_"But my friends?" _Atem wondered, _"Will I ever remember them?"_

_You must relive your journey as a nameless soul. When you return to the world of the living there will be nothing to remember._

_"Well, I still accept. I will retake your challanges and stop the shadow games from returning ever again!" _Atem declared. Suddenly the three God Card monsters Obelisk the Torrmentor, Slifer the Sky dragon, and the Sun Dragon Ra hovered in front of him.

_"Be warned, Pharaoh, your journey will be much harder than you think..." _They warned, then darkness consumed Atem and he began to fall. All his memories of before the current time being swept from his mind as he fell and soon was in the soulroom where he lay in frozen animation. Waiting to be awakened once more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Chapter 1 is up! Ok so here we will learn more about the next keeper of the Millenium Puzzle.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the OCs**

Chapter 1:

In the present day of Domino City of Japan, a large high school with students flooded out in the front yard talk and laugh about nothing in particular. Inside was almost the same activity. Save for one. A teen with long gold-blond hair that fell in their face and tied in a low ponytail down their back, sat hunched over slightly, with their dark blue uniform jacket pressing lightly against the back of the chair the person was at. Their sapphire blue eyes scanned the page in front of them where they were drawing a ferocious looking black dragon with gold eyes.

"Hey, Shen!" A voice interupted Shen's thoughts. Shen looked up and saw another kid in the same uniform only with the clasps hiding his shirt, holding up a football, "Why don't ya drop your doodles and come play some real sports!"

"Kenny, swimming IS a sport. And you know I don't do well with working in teams. Besides I thought you would remember what happened last time." Shen replied with a polite smile and a calm voice.

"Yeah, I remember, I asked so we could have a reason to beat ya again." Kenny snickered. Shen looked up again and frowned with a glare. Kenny just laughed and walked out of the class room.

"Jerk." Shen muttered. Shen then took out from his backpack a gold box with Egyptian hyroglyphics on the sides. He was about to open the box but a hand slammed down on top of the box and Shen looked up to see a girl with long dark red hair. She was wearing the girls uniform which was a pink formal jacket with a blue ribbon on the front of the chest and white outlining the folds, and a short blue fanlike skirt. The girl had warm brown eye though which countered her myscheivious look. Though the way she flirted with guys just screamed whore sometimes.

"Oh, hi, Jasmine..." Shen said dully and looked back to the box. Jazz had been bugging Shen for months. Flirting, poking, even passing false hints. But Shen just wasn't phased.

"Whacha got there, Shenny?" Jazz asked, using the name, 'Shenny' just to piss Shen off.

"Nothing." Shen replied curtly.

"Come on, tell me!" Jazz pressed. Shen looked at her dully as she poked his shoulders.

"I said it's nothing!" Shen snapped. So Jazz just grabbed the box and lifted the lid.

"Wha-Jazz! Give it back!" Shen yelled as he jumped up and tried to grab it but Jazz was quicker.

"Jazz!" Shen pleaded as he followed her around the room.

"It's just full of gold pieces." Jazz said frowning.

"Yeah, it's a puzzle! Now give it back!" Shen snapped and lunged for the box.

"Jazz, quit torturing him." Another female voice said. Shen and Jazz looked up to see another girl, this one with rich brown hair that reached her shoulderblades and fringes with three clumps of strands that stuck up like limp enteni. Her amethist eyes sparkled with emmotion but her shy attitude hid her true colors.

"Kyla," Jazz said as she turned to her best friend, "What's up?

"Well for one thing, Shen." Kyla said pointing. Jazz turned to see Shen hanging from her arm.

"Hey! Get the f*k off of me!" She demanded as she violently shook her arm.

"Give. Back. My. Puzzle. Then!" Shen retorted. Jazz growled and shook harder. In her struggle she accidentally let go of the ancient box and it went fying across the room to land in another person's hand.

"Girls, what did we talk about harrassing the kid?" A calm voice spoke. A sandy brown haired teenage boy with dark green eyes stood holding the Puzzle Box.

"Gonna stick up for yer 'girlfriend', Daren?" Jazz said mockingly.

"No, Jazz, but leave her alone." Daren replied.

Jazz shrugged and she and Kyla walked away. Daren then handed Shen the box.

"Thanks, Daren." Shen smiled.

"Any time, Sheely." Daren smiled. She smiled back.

Yes, Shen was actually Shelen. A 16 year old highschool girl that wore the boy's uniform. Everyone knew, but she wasn't well liked by many because of it. A lot had called her gay because of her habit of predending to be male and se got in a lot of fights because of it.

"So, what is this thing, anyway?" He pointed at the box.

"It's an ancient Egyptian artifact that had been hidden for 700 years. Some guys redug it up but many of them died in the process. People say it's cursed." Shelen said with a mischivious grin, "But my mom sent it back from the site to give to me as an apology gift and an early birthday present."

"That is so twisted in so many ways." Daren shook his head in amazement.

"Yeah, but she knew I wouldn't turn down the challange so I'm gonna try to finish it by the end of this week!" Shelen replied. Daren laughed.

...

"Hey, Ki, check this out." Jazz becconed her friend over.

"Jazz! Did you steal that from Shelen's box?" Kyla gasped.

"Yup, now let's see if it can float." Jazz smirked as she took the eye of Ra piece and tossed it into the pool of the school. The piece sank to the bottom of the pool.

...

Shelen sighed, so far so good, no one had come to beat her up that day so she assumed she would retrn to her home bruise free. But just when she was almost down the road home, a voice made her halt.

She was soon surrounded.

"Hey, freak." The leader leered. Shelen glared at him, "It's time we teach you the rules of school. Rule number one," One of the thugs grabbed Shelen from beind to hold her in place, "Girls wear skirts and dress jackets!" The leader said as he took a punch at Shelen's right cheek. She grunted in pain but didn't let the thugs enjoy it by screaming.

"Rule number two," The leader said, "Crossdressing is prohibitted!" He kneed her in the gut causing her double over and wheeze in pain.

"And rule number three," The leader said grabbing Shelen by the front of her jacket, "Always obey the rules."

He then threw her down and the others punched, kicked, and kneed her till she was nearly unconcious. They then walked away laughing.

Shelen got up slowly, wincing every once in a while and coughed until her throat hurt. Then she used the wall for support and slowly limped home. She was sure that she had some cracked ribs and needed to put some ice on her black eye. But nothing too serious.

Shelen pulled out her keys to the Silver Bay Cafe, the coffeshop/ bookstore her mother owned. She then locked the door again and walked through the back door of the counter and slowly walked upstairs. She then set her backpack on the floor and limped over to the fridge. She opened the door and pulled out a fresh bag of ice then placed it over her cheek. She then grabbed a steak she kept for the occasions and slapped it over her eye. She then made her way to the emergency kit and picked out a few rolls of bandages to wrap around her waist to keep the ribs in place. She then placed a few bandages over her cuts and grabbed a can of soad then went upstairs to do her homework.

She set her stuff down again and sat at her desk. She then took the puzzle box out of her bag and set it down on the desk. She then pulled out her math homework and began to solve problems and explain about them. When she had finished her math, she did English, then art. She had then finally finished and slid the puzzle over toward her. She lifted the lid and took all the pieces out. She then began.

_Let's see...This is a puzzle from Egypt so it mst have something to do with Egypt. But what is important to the ancient Egyptians? Um...Gold, mummies, tombs, the sphinx, pyramids...Wait that's it! The puzzle must be a pyramid!_

Shelen became excited as she took the pieces, saving the one with the loop on top for last. She then took a piece that was in the shape of a small pyramid and stuck it to the top. She then worked her way from there instead. She became excited again and put the puzzle together piece by piece. A rush of adrineline pumped through her and she was almost finished when-

Her alarm clock went off. Shelen glanced at the clock and gasped. It was already 7:30!

She grabbed her stuff and hid the puzzle in a drawr in the room then rushed down the stairs and ran to the school.

"Shelen, what took ya?" Daren asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, Daren, I got too caught up in my puzzle I lost track of time." Shelen said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Really? How much did you get done?" Daren asked, curiously.

"To be honest, only half way." Shelen admitted.

"Well it's better than nothing." Daren shrugged.

...

After classes Shelen was once again stopped. This time by one of the monitors, Ushiro Tukigen, a mean looking overgrown teen in his senior year. He acted like he was good but inside he was greedy and heartless. He thought that keeping kids in line meant beating them up. He didn't usually bother Shelen, though, since he didn't usually beat on women, even if they were crossdressing.

"Hey, Shen, I hear some guys are giving you some problems. Is this true?" Ushiro asked looking down at Shelen. He was very tall and brod. But for some reason like every time she talked to him or even looked at the leader of the elite beatnagers**(A/N: I just made it up and got the idea from LittleKuriboes episode 1, season 0 abridged. So at the end I'll mention which parts I used) **she was distracted by his thick large eyebrows which added to his ugly smirk.

_Does he EVER clip those? I mean seriously it looks like two of the ugliest people on the planet got together and had a baby...Great now I just pictured that couple having sex! Lovely..._

"Is something wrong?" Ushiro asked.

"I am extremely disturbed right now!" Shelen blurted without thinking.

"You have problems, man." Ushiro responded after a moment. Shelen just chuckled sheepishly.

...

As soon as Shelen arrived at her home she pulled out a bag of _Instant Ramen,_or as she and Shayla called it, Japanese Spattie. The only kind either of them would eat. She then set the large glass measuring cup of water in the microwave and pressed 2 minutes. Then she walked upstairs and brought back the puzzle.

She continued to try to decipher the order the pieces went in but only got a little more progress.

"Alright, tomorrow's Friday so I need to finish this by then. I can work on it until 11:30 tonight then tomorrow night I'll finish it for sure!" She declared then the microwave made the combination of beeps to get her attention. Shelen stirred the ramen then took it over to the couch and set the bowl on the coffee table while she sat down and grabbed the remote. She then grabbed her ramen and rested her feet on the already dusty glass table then pressed the on button and began to watch her favorite show. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

At the end of the show Shelen took her bowl over to the sink and washed it then went back upstairs with the puzzle and got started on finishing the last touches to her homework. She then got started on the puzzle again.

...

The next day at school Shelen was met by Ushiro who lead her behind the school. What Shelen saw made her want to drop dead. There leaning against the wall slumped over were Jasmine and Kyla.

"What the heck did you do to them?" Shelen demanded in shock.

"We tried to solve your problem by getting them to dance but they refused to play along and took the first swing. So in self defence we did things the old fashioned way by beating them half to death." Ushiro replied. Shelen knew that meaning all too well.

"Well that doesn't give you a right to hit them at all!" She said and stood in front of them protectively, "I mean yeah, they've beaten me up and teased me, stole my lunch money and hid my books. Took my...You know what forget it. Just beat them to death, I don't care." Shelen said after thinking back to what they had done in the past.

"Well this beating wasn't for free," Ushiro said.

_You didn't even tell me in advanced what you'd do to them! _Shelen's mind screamed in protest but she kept her mouth shut.

"It'll cost you 20,000 yen."

"20,000 yen? But thats almost a dollar in american money! Do you know how rare that is around here?"

"Get the money to me by tomorrow or else." Ushiro said then after giving Jazz another good kick, walked away. Shelen looked after him in fear and then to the other two girls.

"Where am I gonna get twenty thousand yen?" She wondered then walked away.

...

After school that day, Shelen made heat up won-ton soup in a bowl and continued to try to solve the puzzle. She got the pieces in easier than before and was really getting into it. Finally just as her soup was finishing heating up in the microwave, Shelen had placed the second to last piece in. She reached into the box for the last piece but only felt the flat bottom of the inside. She froze then grabbed the box and shook it frantically searching for the last piece. She dug in her backpack and looked under the table. Then she stood up and ran out the door after grabbing her shoes and quickly putting them back on. She might have dropped the piece at school when in her haste to get out before anyone could beat her up again.

She ran to the school and was about to search for the piece but ran into something, or someone.

"Shen."

It was Ushiro.

"Ack! What are you doing here? Were you hoping I would show up out of the blue?" Shelen demanded rather freaked out.

"Do you have the money or not?" Ushiro wasn't going to play games this time.

"Money? Oh the money! Um...Not really..." Shelen replied, "But I don't owe you a cent! You didn't even ask if I wanted you to beat them up!"

-YAMI-YUGI SAYS; THIS SCENE WAS SADDLY CUT OUT BECAUSE SOMEHOW 4KIDS GOT HOLD OF IT AND SO IT IS CENCORED. PLEASE WAIT A MINUTE WHILE I USE A 'MIND CRUSH' ON THEM.-

Shelen lay slumped against the wall, bruised and broken baddly. She was nearly unconcious.

"Shelen!" Jazz cried and ran to the blond.

"The...Puzzle...I-I wished for..." Shelen muttered barely concious.

"It's ok, Sheely, Kie and I are gonna protect you. Here your missing puzzle piece."

"Where did you...?" Shelen looked up weakly.

"Doesn't matter." Jazz replied then stood and both girls charged at Ushiro. They dodged a few of his attacks but then he took them both out. He stood gloating and Shelen finally looked to the two girls that had protected her. Now she was going to protect them.

She slowly and steadily reached her hand for the puzzle. She then placed the last piece, the one in the shape of the Eye of Ra.** (A/N: I'm not sure that's correct but that's what I call the eye symbol since Yami's diety is Ra)**

**Yay, chapter 1 is finished. So tell me what you think of Shelen in this and if you like the others. I hope I made Ushiro act like the first bully in Yu-Gi-Oh! but he also has his own personality. Anyway chapter two is coming soon and it may be shorter. But thanks for the R & R's and will update. **

**The jokes I used from LK are as followed:**

**The eyebrow thing, I just reworded in a way but I don't take any credit from these jokes**

**The pay 20,000 yen was also reworded**

**Other:**

**I don't own the Instant Ramen company or the recipe. Just a huge box of chicken and beef flavored ones that were purchased at Costco.**

**I did however make up the joke for japanese spaghetti  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Yami here will act like he did in season 0 when he's teaching the villian a lesson with a Shadow Game. So he will be pretty OOC cause I am not an expert on his personallity so bear with me here please. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Yami Awakens

As Shelen placed the last piece into the pyramid a bright light emitted from the puzzle and Shelen gaped as the light spread. But a shadow that looked nothing like her's was creeping up the wall behind her. Then a bright glowing Eye of Ra symbol was revealed, as well as two glowing narrowed eyes. The shadow loomed ominously then Shelen was consumed in darkness.

Ushiro was walking away when a deep baritone voice stopped him.

"Game time." It said with an evil air to it.

Ushiro was about to turn around but suddenly he was dangling by a rope attatched to his waist, on the side of a tall building of a tower.

What the?" He grabbed hold of the rope and looked up to hear evil chuckling. A shadow moved and out stepped a boy that looked 17 at the most with spikey tricolored hair. The blond bangs framing his face stuck up a little and one streaked up like a thin lightning bolt. The boy was wearing the school uniform like Shelen had, with a black sleeveless shirt uder the open jacket and open white button up shirt. His eyes were crimson red and held the look of insanity.

He leered at Ushiro from where he stood at the top of the building.

"You ready to play a game?" He grinned.

"Wha? Who the Hell are you?" Ushiro demanded.

"Doesn't matter, but I just may have what you want." The misterious boy replied. The millenium puzzle that hung low over his chest, glowed ominiously.

"You have the money? Great, why didn't you say so, we could have skipped all that happened earier with Shen." Ushiro said. The boy smirked and suddenly jumped. A trail of cards all sticking to the side of the building slid with the boy as he slid down the side of the building with the rope also attatched to him.

"How about we play a little game." The boy sudgested glancing at Ushiro. His voice was definitely the one that had spoken earlier.

"What sort of game?" Ushiro asked.

"Pick a card from the line and climb that many steps. The one to get to the prize at the top of the tower first is the winner." The misterious teen explained.

"Well, I'll go first then." Ushiro said and picked a card from the line.

"11 of diamonds."

He then began to climb. As he climbed the other teen slid down slowly but had a smirk still forming his dark appearence. He then picked a card.

"5 of spades." He said and also climbed. Ushiro picked another card.

"2 of hearts." He said and climbed.

"5 of clubs." The stranger said and climbed higher with Ushiro below.

"3 of spades." Ushiro said and climbed again.

The spikey haired teen then picked up another card and held it up for Ushiro to see.

"Queen of Spades." He said and climbed higher. Ushiro began to panick.

"I'm almost to the top, Ushiro." The strange teen said standing to where he was merely leaning against the slope of the tower.

"Shut up! This card will determine my victory!" Ushiro snapped then grabbed the card closest to him. He then looked at it in shock and disbelief.

"J-joker?" He stammered.

"I guess I win." The stranger said about to pick a card. But Ushiro wouldn't lose that easily. He used a knife hidden in his uniform and cut the rope tying the other teen to the tower. He then laughed maniacally as the strange teen fell.

Ushiro then grabbed the 'prize' only to find more cards. Then his rope snapped and he began to fall.

"Your heart is filled with greed, now you will swallowed up in that greed." The mysterious teen said as Ushiro passed him on his way down. The teen had managed to stick the millenium puzzle into the concrete of the tower. Ushiro just laughed at the other teen, saying he would only get wet if he fell. But then huge worms burst from thw water and devoured the greedy teenage bully.

...

The strange teen watched Ushiro cowar as the illision took effect. He was muttering and pleading. The mysterious teen just glared down at him before walking away.

"That is what happens when you play the 'Shadow Games'." He said simply. Then frowned and looked around, "Alright now where do I go?" He wondered. Then saw the backpack on the ground left by the one that had awakened him.

"'Shelen Pendragon, 849 Elm Road'." He read then took the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Apparently that was where he was going to go.

He found the street fine and then the number. He found some keys in the backpack and used them to open the door. He then walked into the cafe bookstore and found a flight of stairs to the main area of the appartment above. He eyed the place warily then closed his eyes and the puzzle shimmered again before Shelen fell from the shadows and collapsed on the couch unconious.

...

The next morning Jazz came up to Shelen dressed in a few bandages and still with some scrapes.

"Hey, Shen."She said.

"What is it Jazz?" Shelen asked.

"I wanted to applogize."

"Huh? About what?"

"All those times when I tormented you. I was a real jerk. Expessially with the whole thinking you were a guy..."

"Um, yeah. Well thanks for saying sorry, but I already forgave you a while ago." Shelen smiled and the two shook hands. They then walked to class together. Shelen's wish had come true. She finally had a friend.

**I said this chapter would be shorter the first one. But yeah that was episode 1 and I thought the way the Shadow Game in season 0 of YGO was really clever so I wanted to reexperience that with my characters. There will be a few and Yami will be less pycho in the chapters to come.**

**Yami: I was not pycho!**

**NightFuryxHumanLover: Riiiight...**

**Yami: So I taught the creep a lesson, doesn't make me a pcho.**

**Shelen: Actually that makes you a major pycho. But I hope she keeps the evil laugh for a little while it makes him more interesting.**

**NightFuryxHumanLover: Be patient.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Will Yami and Shelen meet here? Or will he remain in the shadows for a while longer?**

**Yami: Aren't YOU the narrator?**

**What's your point?**

**Shelen: Just write so people can hear more!**

**Ok, ok! Sheesh...**

***Ahem* Anyway this is ch. 3 and thank you again for reviewing people. And thank you ****Ali Ami Umi**** for telling me what the eye symbol was and how to spell spaghetti :)**

**Note: Don't hate me for making Shelen's outfit look a lot like Yugi's. I had origianally made her with black leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt before I even knew YGO and FMA existed. Believe me if you want or don't believe me. Either way I am not trying to make her a Sue. Ok I'll shut up now._**

Chapter 3: Lesson 2; Attempt Murder is Uncalled for

Shelen was growing used to her new life without Ushiro bothering her about bullies. She still had no idea what had happened but accepted the odd absence as Ushiro had been taken to the hospital saying nonsense like 'make it go away' or 'I'm sorry'. Though Shelen still had trouble with the other bullies it was less so since rumor had it it was her doing that Ushiro had gone insane.

At the moment Shelen was reading a resent manga she had ordered on the internet. It was almost impossible to get mangas in English from Japan, after all.

_I sometimes wonder why I even bother to read English. I live in Japan for the love of-_

Suddenly her thoughts were interupted by something hard hitting the desk. Shelen looked up to see Jazz standing with a broad grin on her face.

"Hey, Sheely!" Jazz greeted with enthusiasm.

"Hey, Jazz," Shelen smiled politely, "I thought for sure you would steal my manga."

"Which is it this time?" Jazz asked as she puuled up a seat and straddled it resting her chin on her arms and waiting for a reply.

"Well actually it's about this kid that finds this ancient artifact and then later realizes it holds dark magic in it. So he goes on this journey with his friends and trying to help the spirit in the artifact to find a way to rest in peace." Shelen explained as she lifted the manga up to show Jazz the cover. It had a boy that was holding a pendant of some sort in his hands where it was floating and behind the boy was a shadow with a demonic look to it.

"Creepy." Jazz stated. Then Daren and Kyla walked up to them and Shelen retold the story of the manga she had been reading to them.

"Hey in this one there's a bully that get's eaten by moths after losing a game of 'Go Fish'!" Jazz said laughing. Shelen raised an eyebrow but saw the rather graphic drawing of an ugly looking guy being swormed by moths and then on the next panel a woman with frightening looking eyes grinning evilly at the victim.

"_This is what happens when you play the 'shadow games.'_" Shelen read. She then suddered, something about that name seemed somehow familiar. She tried to think on what it was but then the bell rang and classes began.

...

After school Shelen went to hang out with her new friends and enjoy life again. They went to the arcade and played around there for a while. They then went to the _Burger King_ near the arcade and once entering they were met with a suprise. It wasn't even full.

"That's weird. Probably just something about it being slow these days." Jazz shrugged.

It truely was weird for such a popular teen hangout to be nearly empty.

"Aw well. C'mon, since Sheely's new she'll pay." Jazz said then Shelen turned to her in disbelief.

"Hey, no fair!" She whined.

"Sorry, Shelen but that's the rules. New members pay for lunch." Kyla said truly sounding sorry. Shelen pouted and glared in annoyance.

"Fine." She then pulled her wallet from her back pocket and lifted it to pull out the amount of money she'd spend. She then looked up to ask what everyone wanted but stopped when they stared at her strangely.

"What?" She asked.

"You keep your wallet in your BACK pocket?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well don't you worry someon'll pickpocket you?"

"Not really, I look like a guy mostly anyway pluss it isn't easy for many people to get to it."

"How come."

"Another reason most think I'm gay is because I wear tight leather pants." Shelen explained. The others looked at her weird again then shook it off.

"Alright anyway, what does everyone want?" Shelen asked.

"Well we usually each get the combo with large fries and a slush." Jazz explained then by memory recited the orders she and the other two would usually get. Shelen gaped and a small chibi version of herself in a thought bubble was holding an upside down wallet with a dollar bill with angel wings and a halo floating up and away. Anime tears streaming down the chibi Shelen's face.

"You get all that?" Jazz asked. Shelen just stood stunned.

"Here, I'll pay instead." Daren sudgested and stepped forward with his own wallet.

"Ya sure, Daren? Don't let her go even softer than she is now." Jazz warned giving Shelen a teasing look.

"No, I'll pay. You need to quit your gluttonous habits anyway." Daren replied.

"What was that?" Jazz growled, a bright red blood vein pulsing on her forehead and a sweatbeed forming on Daren's cheek as he looked at her nervously. Shelen was blushing at the comment about her being too soft.

"Well thanks, Daren." Shelen smiled politely then told them she was going to go to the bathroom.

She walked away from the group and passed a man that looked rather mean. She paid no mind to him and kept walking. He then glanced at her and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Hey, faggot!" The man called causing Shelen to freeze. She winced and turned around only to be punched in the face.

"People like you aren't allowed around here!" The man spat.

"Hey!" Jazz yelled and took a swing at the guy, "What proof do you have that that guy is gay?"

"Yeah! Do you see anyone with Shen that could be the his lover?" Daren snapped.

Shelen had asked the gang to continue to call her a boy in public so she would be less of a target for unwanted attention. But it still earned her rude comments and got her into fights.

"I don't need proof!" The man snapped at them then pulled out a gun. Shelen gasped as the man pointed the gun at her.

"Rest in Hell, bastard." The man said. Jazz then kicked him. The man fell and dropped the gun but he wasn't alone. More people grabbed guns and the man at the register pulled out his as well. Daren and Kyla ran to Shelen to help her up.

"You want to die too, redhead?" The man on the ground asked angrily. He then stood and everyone put their hands above their heads.

"Nobody tries to escape. Nobody get's hurt! Got it?" The leader demanded. The gang nodded reluctantly. The man then pointed his gun back to Daren and Kyla. Shelen was gone.

"Where'd the faggot go?" The leader said angrily but the gang was just as confused.

"You should really watch your language, sir." A baritone voice spoke. Everyone turned to the shadows to see a young man about a year older than the other teens, standing there. He walked forward and they saw his features more clearly.

He had spikey black hair highlighted red then purple near the end. Blond bangs framed the sides of his face and stuck up a bit as though defying gravity by a few inches. Three streaks of the bangs stuck up into the hair.

His crimson red eyes glinted with dark emmotions of amusement. He also wore a black muscle shirt and black leather pant. Around his neck was the millenium puzzle.

"Who the hell are you?" The gunman asked as he looked at the teen.

"Just call me Yami." Yami replied with a smirk. The man with the gun glared.

"How about we play a little game." Yami sudgested.

"A game?"

"Sit down and I will explain the rules." Yami said. The two then sat.

"Alright kid, now what?" The gun man asked.

"This is a game on survival. Choose a finger you will use then that is the only finer you can use." Yami said.

"Alright, then I choose this finger." The man gestured his index finger, "Cause it's the only one I need to kill you by pulling this trigger."

"Very well, I choose my thumb then." Yami said and showed the man his thumb.

"Now what?"

"The game begins."

The two sat for a few minutes then the man frowned. He had forgotten to light his cigarett he had been using.

"Aw shoot, forgot to light my cigar." The man cursed as he poured his Sake. Yami lifted his hand and used his thumb to flick open the top of a lighter. The man grinned evilly as Yami calmly moved his hand to light the cigarett.

_Soon as this guy lights my cig, I'll blast him into next week._ The gun man thought as Yami lit the cigarett. He then deliberately dropped the lighter onto the hand the man was using to pour the drink he had.

"How clumsy of me." Yami said then sat back and waited.

"What was that all about?" The gun man asked.

"You want to shoot me, fine. Go ahead and pull the trigger. But if you do be warned that your hand will shake from the reaction and the lighter will land on the alcohol in your drink. Then boom." Yami explained as though it were as simple as the weather.

"Wha?" The gun man tried to move his hand but the arm wouldn't move. All he could move was his index finger but he wouldn't pull the trigger.

"I believe I win." Yami said then stood up and walked away. He knew the result and did not wish to be at the table when the time came.

As he walked away he heard the man scream and could imagine him clutching his arm writhing in imaginary pain. The others stared at him like he was crazy as Yami walked away.

...

Yami returned to the house that his host lived in. He walked up the stairs and then stopped. He frowned. Within the puzzle he had seen his host's life. It was filled with abuse and bullies, being judged for no apparent reason other than that they thought his host was gay. Then he wondered. Why hadn't he merely taken over his host's body. Why did he take on the form of his former partner again?

_Soon, _He promised himself, _I shall have a talk with my host._

**Ok this was the last Shadow Game that was in the actual show I will use. I promise. **

**Also the manga Shelen had in the beginning was a messed up version of the YGO manga where I purposefully changed a lot of things such as the Yami character's gender cause of reasons revealed later. **

**And lastly as all of you should know; Burger King is not my restraunt (XD), I just used it in the story since this can never be published. :P**

**Shelen: And luckily Yami will stop being a pycho and act more civil.**

**Yami: I act civil!**

**NFxHL: Get away from the computer you two!**

**Shelen: *runs away* Abuse!**

**Yami: *also runs* Run away!**

**NFxHL: *chases them* Get back here!**

**Yugi: Um...The next update will be soon hopefully ^^;**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; In which more odd things happen and the japanese spaghetti returns. **

**Yami: Really? That's the best you could think of?**

**Shelen: It was kinda off...**

**Shut up! I don't know what else to say!**

**Disclaimer; as told by Yami: FROM HERE ON OUT THIS NOTICE SHALL NOT APPEAR. THIS IS A FANFICTION AND SO ONLY OCs ARE HER'S. I AND THE OTHER TRUE YU-GI-OH! CHARACTERS BELONG TO ****KAZUKI TAKAHASHI****. NOT 4KIDS! THANK YOU.**

Chapter 4:

"So who do you think that odd guy was?" Jazz asked from her usual spot on the chair she had claimed.

"I dunno but he seemed like bad news. I mean didn't you see that look in his eyes?" Daren asked. He had suspisions about the mystery kid.

"Well one thing's for sure, Shelen's been acting weird." Kyla said with a frown.

The day after the events at BK Shelen had come to school where she was bombarded with questions about where she had gone after the incident. She had confessed she had no idea and had woken up in her living room. When they told her about the stranger from the gun incident she had said she didn't see him.

They still were suspicious about it though and kept quiet around her as much as possible. It wouldn't help if rumors started up again.

That night after a few hours Shelen fell asleep with the puzzle around her neck. ...

She soon was taken to a strange dark place. She looked around in a panic and tried to find a way out. She then realized she was trapped by an invisible force that was holding her in place.

"What the heck?" She cried in alarm as she saw shadows shaped like hands grabbing at her. She tried to shake them off but they only tightened.

"If you stop struggling you can get free easier." A calm baritone voice said. Shelen turned her head to the side and saw a teen a year older than her with spikey tricolored hair and crimson eyes. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest which was covered by a sleeveless black shirt. His legs were also crossed in a formal fashion with his black leather pants stretching skin tight as well as his shirt. His eyes gazed at her in amusement.

"Who are you?" She asked trying not to sound demanding.

"That is not important right now. What is important is that you figure out how to escape the shadows." The teen replied. Shelen glared at his amusement and sighed. She then relaxed and felt the shadows shrinking away. She opened her eyes again and glanced around at where the darkness had been.

"That's it?" She raised an eyebrow, "All I had to do was relax?"

"Also let go of your fear." The other shrugged, "I never thought you would be such a powerful hikari."

"Powerful wat now?" Shelen raised an eyebrow again.

"How long have you lived in Japan?"

"Since I was born, why?"

"...Never mind."

"Look do you want me for something or what?"

"I-" The strange teen was about to speak but a buzzer sounded.

...

Shelen sat bolt upright and looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:10 AM. Shelen groaned and grabbed the clock then tossed it into a drawr. She then got up and walked over to her bed then took off the millenium puzzle. She set it on the desk near her bed and closed her eyes to get more sleep. It was Saturday after all.

Later that morning Shelen yawned and stretched then got dressed in her leather pants and black sleeveless shirt then walked down to the kitchen. She made some cereal and ate while watching T.V. then walked down to the cafe and out the door.

It was a bright sunny day and not much needed to be done, but she decided it best to go to the store. Shelen streatched again then pulled out her list and scanned it to see what was needed then placed it back in her front pocket. She then began to walk down to the local Super Market.

Once inside she headed for the section with cereal and milk. Then she got more packs of instant ramen and wonton soup. Some Chia Tea and year round eggnog then some Teriaki Bowls and orange chicken.

She walked up to the counter with all the food in a cart and waited in line. A kind woman behind the counter scanned all the items and asked if Shelen wanted paper or plastic then after she requested paper bags Shelen took the groceries back to the cafe. After that she decided to open the cafe for a while so people could actually enter for a change. She ran both the bookshop area and the counter with the cafe the whole day and closed around 6:30 PM. She then returned upstairs to make a quick ramen noodle dinner and watch some T.V.

An hour later she was disturbed by a phonecall.

"Hello?" Shelen yawned as she waited for an answer.

_"Shelen it's me."_ Came an older more mature female voice. Shelen suddenly froze mid-bite of ramen and glanced down at her phone.

"Mom?" She said in shock.

_"Why the tone of suprise?" _The voice sounded slightly annoyed but Shelen ignored the tone.

"Well I don't exactly recall YOU calling me when you go on your little trips." Shelen retorted.

_"Respect your mother."_ The voice warned.

"I'll respect you when you respect me, old lady." Shelen snapped.

_"As boyish as ever I see." _The voice sounded amused.

"Shut up, baldy!" Shelen snapped again. Her mother laughed on the other end of the phone.

_"I wanted to say hello anyway. How's school? Are you making any friends?"_

"Yeah...Actually I did make some other friends."

_"Really? Who are they?"_

"Well it's a long story but that puzzle you gave me is what brought us together. Their names are Jasmine and Kyla. Now they're my best friends." Shelen explained as she smiled at the thought while again running a thumb over the gold of the millenium puzzle.

_"The puzzle? You mean you actually FINISHED it?" _

"Why the tone of suprise?" Shelen glared at the phone with her own tone of annoyance.

_"Well you know the story. That puzzle hasn't been solved for 4000 years. Though the last to solve it is a mystery now. But anyway the legend said that the solver of the puzzle will be granted the power of darkness."_

"I know the legend, Mom. 'And the Shadow Games shall resurface.'"

Shelen then frowned at that. The Shadow Games. It seemed familiar for some reason.

_"Well I should let you get some sleep. I'll be home soon, be good and don't let anyone steal the register."_

"Mom, I know what to do. Stop nagging me." Shelen said in annoyance. The two then exchanged goodbyes and she hung up the phone.

_Old lady and her superstitions._ Shelen thought as she retired to her room upstairs. She set the puzzle back on the desk and changed into her sleepwear. A long T-shirt and soft black pants with chains and locks adorning the patterns. She then succumbed to sleep.

**Well there was chapter 4. Sorry but Yami still hasn't revealed himself to Shelen. Also we got a glimps of the relationship between Shelen and her mother. The fight like a teenage boy and an old man XD**

**Yami: Chapter 5 is coming soon though. Please R & R, it keeps the story going.**

**Shelen: And thank you all for your reviews so far, it is really meaning a lot to us^^**

**Yes, thank you again. And remember, one flame is on hundred loves.(idk) And all flames will be thrown at my Little Kuribo. He will multiply those flames turning them into good reviews^^ Go Kuribo!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, yeah not much to say but with the whole Publicaly announced Millenium Puzzle being solved, I am not an expert on YGO and I made a mistake there. So let's just say that was an edit and I am pretending it was different. (I am not mad at you though Luiz4200, I appreciate you pointing that out so I could avoid further consuion.) And now the moment you have all ben waiting for...Chapter 5!**

Shelen got up and yawned she then walked downstairs and made breakfast. It was Sunday so she didn't have anywhere to go so she was just going to stay home and relax. She ate her breakfast quickly and then decided to take a nice shower to wake up some more. She walked upstairs and stripped of her clothes then walked into the bathroom. She did not notice the shimmer of the millenium puzzle.

...

A while passed and then a figure slowly came into view. As though fading in from the shadows. The figure looked around his surroundings and then to his own body.

_Not bad for a first time. _He admired his work. He wasn't strong enough to become solid so a ghost was second best. He then heard the door to the bathroom open and looked up to see a girl with long goldblonde hair and pale skin emerge from the fog. She had a towel around her waist and another drying her hair from around her neck. She didn't seem to notice the figure in her room until she looked straight ahead.

The two stared at eachother for a moment. The male of the two trying not to look at her exposed chest. Then the girl did the first thing that came to mind. She screamed. After that she ran out the door to her bedroom and down the stairs. The figure blinked then ran after her.

Shelen ran to the kitchen and grabbed a large cutting knife. She held it up in one hand while the other held the towel higher around her body. The other teen hurried down the stairs and found her holding the knife.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Shelen demanded.

"I can explain if you set the knife down and step away from that drawr." The spikey haired youth said slowly as not to give her more reason to attack him. Not that it would do any good either way.

Shelen stopped her movements and stared at the stranger. That voice seemed familiar. A calm baritone. She set the knife down and examined the teen in front of her. spikey black red tipped hair, crimson eyes, and weaing leather. Yep he was gay.

"First of all I am not gay." The teen seemed mildly annoyed by the conclusion.

"Wh-I didn't say that!" Shelen protested.

"You thought it though." He pointed out.

"How did you know?"

"So you were thinking it."

"Shut up! Who are you? Tell me before I bring out the knife again."

"Alright, fine." He sighed, "But you may want to get dressed first."

"Huh?" Shelen looked down and remembered she had just gotten out of the shower. She blushed and hurried upstairs. When she came back down she was clothed and had the millenium puzzle around her neck.

"Ok, who are you?" She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and leaning on her left foot.

"I am the spirit of the millenium puzzle." The other teen said. Shelen stared at him then scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm actually gay." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is hard to believe but it is true. All I know is that the one to solve the millenium puzzle is the one that awakened me. So apparently that person is you."

"Yeah, I solved the puzzle. So what?"

"You are the one that awakened me. So now I am your guardian."

"My guardian? Dude, how old do you think I am?"

"15. Maybe 16."

"That was a retorical question!"

"Alright, well basically you are the keeper of shadows and we are now partners."

"I will kill you, you know."

"I am aware."

"Ok, fine. Let's say you ARE a spirit of the puzzle. What does that have to do with me?"

"I told you, you are the keeper of the millenium puzzle and in being so I am your guardian spirit. I do not know exactly what I am suposed to do but I do know that somehow with the puzzle I am able to take over your body-"

"Excuse me?" Shelen cut across the spirit's words, "Did you just say 'take over my body'?"

"Yes."

"Ok, just making sure I heard you right."

"As I was saying something is rather strange about taking over your body though. Instead of merely controling it-" Shelen frowned at that, "-I have my own body instead."

"Weird..." Shelen muttered. She then walked up to the spirit, "You look solid enough to me."

"But on;y you can see me." He pointed out.

"Great, now I will go crazy." She sighed and took a seat at the table then clutched her head in her hands and looked down at the smooth wood surface, "This has to be a dream."

"I assure you, you are not crazy and this is not a dream. Everything that is happening is real."

"And you have been doing this for how long now?"

"Three days give or take a few. Ever since you solved the puzzle I have been helping you through 'Shadow Games'." He said. Shelen's eyes snapped open at that.

"What did you call them?"

"Call what?"

"The games. What was that name again?"

"The Shadow Games."

She thought for a moment then she suddenly stood up.

"Wait here." She said then rushed back up to her room. She returned a few minutes later with a book in her hands.

"What is that for?"

"It's a manga. I need to check something." She flipped through the pages of her latest manga. She found the crazy looking woman and read the name.

"The Shadow Games..." Shelen whispered then remembered her mother's words.

_"The Shadow Games will be resurfaced..." _

Shelen looked back at the other teen standing near her.

"I guess I have to believe you. Alright then so what's your name?" She asked as she looked at the other teen.

"I do not remember." He confessed.

"Great..." Shelen sighed and scratched the back of her neck, "Well I can't just call you 'That Guy' or 'Spychopath' so how about...'Yami'?"

"'Yami'?" He sounded suprised yet interested by the name. It sounded familiar.

"Yeah, you seem like a creepy dark and mysterious character. So Yami is the best name I can think of. If you don't like it that's fine..." She looked down a bit embarrassed.

"No," The spirit said kindly, "I love the name. Thank you."

He gave a kind smile and Shelen felt her cheeks heat up. She looked away again.

"N-No problem..." She then regained her composure, "Well, Yami, I'm Shelen."

She held her hand up for Yami to shake but he just stared at it.

"Oh, right, you're a spirit. Duh..." Shelen withdrew her hand and placed it at her side. It was going take some getting used to with Yami around. She had no idea just how hecktic things were going to become.

**Ha! Yami has revealed himself at last!**

**Yami: Nothing to get worked up over.**

**Shelen: Well the reviewers have been wanting you to finally meet me.**

**Yami: True *suddenly grabs Shelen by the waist and holds her close* But I'm more interested in when we get to the romance.**

**Shelen: *blushes maddly***

**Kaze(My dragon): Be patient you two. You'll get a romantic scene sometime.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and reading. I love all your comments and I appreciate your support. Flames are accepted but don't count on me aproving them. I have seen other great writers flamed but I will accept critasizm and whether you flame or not this story will not stop. Ok just wanted to say that and chapter 6 is coming soon. Thanks again and bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Thank you all for reviewing thus far, lol, and for your support. **

Ch. 6:

The rest of the day Yami followed Shelen around the house. He learned what he could about everything and asked questions. She finally was close to satisfying his curiousity when she was explaining the laptop to him.

"So this is the keyboard where you write down what you want to say by just pressing the buttons. Then this is the mouse-Don't even ask why we call it that, I have know idea. And that is pretty much it." Shelen conluded as she logged into the internet. She noticed she had a new message and opened the notice.

FoxGirl: _Hey, Sheely, how are ya?_

"Who is that?" Yami pointed at the name.

"Jazz, she's a friend of mine." Shelen explained then wrote back.

NightFuryMage: _Hey, Jazz, not much. You?_

She waited for a reply and in the time it took explained to Yami about how people communicated with the internet.

FoxGirl: _Same. Hey, since you're alone I wanted to talk to you about that weird guy at BK._

Shelen glanced at yami as she heard the word 'alone' then paled slightly at the mention of the 'weird guy at BK'.

"What's BK?" Yami read the sentence as well.

"It's a fastfood restraunt around here that we hang out at." She replied.

NightFuryMage: _The weird guy? There are a lot of weird guys that go to BK. Who are you asking about?_

FoxGirl: _He had spikey black hair with red tips and blond bangs. That's all I saw other than that he was wearing YOUR puzzle and the Domino Hight school uniform. _

Shelen looked at Yami again. Jazz had discribed him almost accurately.

"What does she mean YOUR puzzle? The puzzle was origianally mine." Yami sounded slightly offended.

"Not every one knows that, Yami." She sighed.

NightFuryMage: _What about him?_

FoxGirl: _Well I haven't seen him at school and he seems pretty mysterious._

_You don't know the half of it. _Shelen thought with a smirk.

NightFuryMage: _Well I haven't seen him either. Maybe he's homeschooled or a drop-out._

FoxGirl: _Well he's still kinda hot all the same._

Shelen blushed at that comment. Yami didn't understand why though.

NightFuryMage: _Y-Yeah maybe..._

FoxGirl: _He sure was heroic to. You shoulda seen 'im._

NightFuryMage: _I'll take your word for it..._

FoxGirl: _Well I better go. See ya at school tomorrow._

NightFuryMage: _K, bye._

Shelen then logged off and turned back toward Yami.

"Ok, now tell me EXACTLY what happened when you took over my body?" She glared at him in warning.

"Alright then."

...

When Yami finished telling about his Shadow Games, Shelen was stunned. She stared at him in utter shock and horror.

"They don't die. But they do go insane with the illusion." yami explained.

"That pretty much equals death." Shelen protested, "Ok, fine. Now that I know what you have been using my body for I guess I should choose whether to break this puzzle into a million pieces again-" She noted the look of fear and horror on Yami's face, "-Or I lay down a few rules."

"What kind of rules?"

"You can't just randomly take over my body whenever you want. I want a warning before you do."

"Seems fair enough." Yami agreed.

"Secondly, I don't think the other's should know about this so please keep from directly talking to them."

"Fine with me." He nodded.

"And third, when you are in MY room or anywhere remember your boundries. No following me into the bathroom, no looking through my stuff, and do NOT watch me dress. Got it?"

"I understand perfectly." Yami nodded trying not to blush was wise not to mention that he had already seen her once before.

"Alright then. Now we got that settled I am perfectly fine with you living in my house." Shelen nodded and they walked downstairs again to make dinner. She made more instant ramen and then they sat on the couch. She flipped on the TV and watched the anime channel. Yami was facinated by the shows they watched. When 10:00 PM came Shelen turned off the TV and they went upstairs. Yami disappeared into the puzzle and Shelen got dressed for bed then drifted off to sleep.

...

Yami sat against a wall of his soulroom in thought. Shelen was a rather odd girl. She seemed sarcastic and rude at times but also very strict when it came to men. Her rules were reasonable and her life was rather interesting, but one thing he didn't understand was why HER? She and him had nothing in common other than that they both liked leather. Had the gods somehow made a mistake? Or was fate stranger than he thought?

**Yay! Chapter 6 is done! Alright so Shelen is slowly warming up to Yami. She still doesn't like being used as a host but soon will become used to Yami. **

**Shelen: Let's hope so.**

**Yami: Yes, the sooner you start to like me, the sooner we can get to romance.**

**Shelen: Yami! Be patient it's take at least 10 more chapters before that happens.**

**Yami: :O You can't be serious!**

**Shelen: I am.**

**Yami: ...Then I guess I should be saticefied with this*glomps Shelen***

**Shelen: 0/0**

**Me: Get a room you two! -_-**

**Yami: Ok, where is one?**

**Shelen: Yami!**

**Kaze: *Shakes head* Impatient pharaohs are not easy to disswade...**

**Me: Chapter 7 is coming soon. Yami! Get back here with Shelen!**


	8. Chapter 7

****

********

Chapter 7. In which we meet another character.

Ch. 7:

Monday morning Shelen woke up late and had hurridly gotten dressed. She had run downstairs and grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school then was out the door. As she ran Yami merely floated at her pace, being a spirit and all, and watched her run.

"Aibou, where are you going again?" Yami asked.

"Ooh cool" Shelen replied with the apple still in her mouth, she then swallowed the bite and repeated, "To school."

"School?"

"It's where kids go to learn. I forgot to set my alarm clock so now I'm late!" She explained. Then realized something, "Did you just call me 'aibou'?"

Yami hid his blush at her question. Why was he blushing anyway? It wasn't like the nickname meant anything, right?

"Well, now that we are officially working as a team I thought I would call you my partner." Yami explained.

"Since when are we a team?" She looked at him skeptically.

"I just assumed that-"

"I'm kidding." She smirked at his scowl, "C'mon, you really think I'm that cold?"

"I wouldn't say that but..."

"You wanna meet someone cold, you should meet Seth Kiaba."

"Kiaba?" He repeated. He had heard the name somewhere before, but couldn't place where.

"He is the recent owner of KiabaCorp. Basically he's Seto Kiaba's adopted son."

"I see." Yami nodded.

The blond continued to run to school but then she was once again cornered by another gang.

"Oh great, I do NOT have time for this..." Shelen muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Just a bunch of guys that are against crossdressers."

"If you don't want to deal with them I could." Yami offered.

"Nah, I got this." She shrugged. She then stopped as the gang came into view.

"Still not followin' the rules, huh?" The leader sneered.

"Look I don't have time for the usual. After school you can go twice as hard if you want. But for now I need to get to class. Here." Shelen walked up to the wall of gang members and slipped out some money.

"200,000 yen*" She said and handed it to the leader, "Share wisely."

She then walked passed them as though nothing had happened. Yami then appeared again.

"What was that all about?" He glanced back at the gang members.

"The have a scheduel to beat me up after school sometimes, so I payed them to let me go."

"But you payed 200,000 yen." Yami protested.

"Yeah, so? I wasn't gonna use it anyway."

"Are you rich or something?"

"No, but my mom travels a lot so I pretty much get American money mostly. Last time with Ushiro I was broke so that was how all this mess started." Shelen explained.

"It reminds me, why do you wear the boys uniform and not the girls?"

"Have you seen the girl uniform?" Shelen asked in an annoyed tone, "They wear PINK dress jackets! And short mini-skirts!"

"I take it you hate both."

"Yep. But that isn't the only reason. I thought that if I dressed like this I would be less of a target. But it just makes me seem gay."

"Why? They know who you are."

"Not all of them. My friends know expessially, but like that guy at Burger King, they don't understand. I want to be accepted for who I am and want to be. Whether it's a rebellious teen or a homosexual guy. Either way I want them to know I am different."

"I hope some day they will see your vision." Yami smiled. Shelen blushed and looked away.

...

The teens made it to school just in time and Yami disappeared back into the puzzle to keep Shelen from being distracted. During class the teacher announced that there was a new student. The teen had long white hair and brown eyes. His hair was slightly untame but still presentable. But what struck him odd was the gold ring with the Eye of Horus inside a triangle with teeth-like triangles haning from the ring itself. Shelen frowned at the ring. It seemed familiar for some reason and she sensed Yami also was cautious of the ring.

At lunch Kyla and the new boy seemed to get along fine. They both had the same intersts though Kyla was a bit more innocent and truthful about her love of horror movies because of the blood and victims. It was one thing that made people freaked out about her.

"Hey, Shelen." Jazz suddenly said at lunch.

"Hm?" Shelen looked up from her chocolate milk.

"How 'bout a game of 'Duel Monsters'?" Jazz asked. Shelen grinned and set down her drink.

"Alright but the loser buys drinks tomorrow." She said and pulled out her deck.

Duel Monsters was a favorite past time for the friends though only Kyla, Shelen, and Jazz played. Daren wasn't a huge fan on the game so he just watched. Out of all of them, Shelen was the best player and that was saying something. She had even beat Seth once.

"Awright! Let's duel!" Jazz said and they set up their decks and began the game.

It took all of lunch time but Shelen beat Jazz. 4 times in a row.

"Wow, you really are quite good at this game." Bakura, as the new student called himself, said.

"Thanks, I owe it all to my mom though. She introduced me to the game in the first place." Shelen smiled.

...

After school Shelen and Yami were on their way home. She was walking as slow as possible.

"Aibou," Yami suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Shelen hummed.

"What is this Duel Monsters you were playing? I think I have heard of it from somewhere."

"Duel Monsters? It's just a trading card game kids and adults all over the world play. They place competitions and tornaments each year for the best to compete."

"Sounds fun." Yami commented.

"Yeah, but you gotta beat Seth in an official match to go to the finals."

"Do you ever think of going to the finals?"

"Nah, I don't much care for that. I got all I need right here and those champions are all stuck up jerks that think they can treat all other duelists ike dirt." Shelen said. She really sounded like she hated to even think about the higherups.

"I see..." Yami trailed off then they fell into a comfortable silence. He then spoke again.

"Aibou."

"Yeah?"

"Those bullies, could I?"

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"I dunno, I just got used to seeing you..."

"Aibou, I won't do anything to them. Just let me pass them and if they try anything I will challenge them to a shadow game."

"Well...Fine. But as soon as we get home, I want my body back."

"And what if I say 'no'?" Yami gave her a sly smirk. He was curious what she could use against him.

"Then I will smash the puzzle and not rebuild it for another month." She said very clearly.

"You wouldn't." Yami stared in shock.

"Try me."

"Fine. I was just kidding."

"Well hurry up so I can get home."

"Alright."

The puzzle began to glow and then the shadows that had formed in the dark allyway were retreating as the light of the puzzle spread and Yami stood where Shelen had been. His crimson eyes turned toward the allyway leading home.

"Alright, here goes nothing..."

He then walked up to the gang with his hands in his front pockets. The leader noticed Yami and the wall formed.

"Let me pass. I'm just passing through." Yami said calmly.

"I haven't you around here before." The boss ignored Yami's command.

"What difference does that make?" Yami asked casually.

"We're watin' for a rule breaker. See a blond bitch in leather?"

Yami held back from sending a mind crush on the man at the discription.

"No I haven't. But if I do I will tell you." He settled with the calm approach.

It took a few minutes but the boss finally let Yami pass. He walked passed them and toward the cafe.

"What were you thinkin' Boss? That guy coulda been in contact with 'er." A henchman said as he watched the tri-color haired teen walk off.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling we'll meet him again." The boss sneered.

...

Back in the cafe and up into the two story flat above, Yami once again disapeared in a flash of light and Shelen stood in his place. She staggered forward and used the couch for support while Yami stood placing a tranceparent hand on her shoulder as though it would help.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I need to get used to you taking over, though." She nodded and gave a weak smile. She then sat down gracelessly on the couch and Yami sat next to her with more grace.

"Wow, you sure are good at perswading people." Shelen commented.

"I only use that method when nessisary. That time was nessisary." Yami said.

"Sure. Well thanks anyway. Sure saved me from a world of pain." She said with a light humor to it. He merely gave a small smile as she stretched and got up.

********

****

Well there we go, chapter 7. Ali Ami Umi sudgested I add more millenium items so I added Bakura's ring. I will explain in future chapters what is going on with the ring as well. Tell me what you think as always and R & R.

Yami: I hope you caught onto the hints of the romance.

Shelen: You are the most impatient person.

Yami: Well I have been trapped in the millenium puzzle for what 2 years since last discovery?

Shelen: Oh, poor you.

Me: Stop it you two! Next thing ya know we'll have spoilers _

*200,000 yen is actually $1,600 in U.S. money so I just put that cuase I don't know much about Japanese money. Let's just pretend it isn't much even if it actually is a big deal with us ^^;


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks again all of you who R & R'd and I appoligize for my many spelling errors. I usually don't have time to write during the day so I write these chapters at night 'till at least 2 in the morning. So bare(bear?) with me here and to answer Luiz4200's question on Seto, I thouhgt that Seto, seeing as it's ony been two years, adopted some kid that looks a lot like him(don't ask why) 'cause he is good at Duel Monsters and was able to take over the company in case Seto somehow died(assasin or rebellious coworker maybe?) So yeah, I was tired and I couldn't really think straight so any other questions on that I will answer personally through a private message becuase Seth isn't a very important character other than that he becomes Shelen and Yami's rival. **

**Also this time I used the abridged version of season 0 from another genius abridged series maker. This is to the episode "Pardon My French" where this teacher is french and that is not cool since she is also very vain and an enviormentalist. So yeah, I didn't see that episode so this is the best I could do. Don't be mad at me for doing this I just couldn't resist^^ **

**Ok on with the story!**

Ch. 8:

Shelen was walking to school with Yami again. This time she actually was able to walk instead of run and had taken another route. She knew she couldn't run from the gang forever and she had been desperate to get away. But as they walked she tried not to think about the problem.

"Aibou, I really could just get rid of them for you_."_ Yami said yet again.

"No, Yami I need to face this."Shelen protested.

"Alright, but if it gets worse I will do something." Yami warned her.

"And that's fine with me." She agreed then they stopped when they saw a flame haired teacher wearing green and a school girl standing outside the gates. The woman was speaking in a rappid French accent and Shelen could barely understand a word she was saying. The teacher then took from the girls bag a keychain she had clipped to it and said it was being convenscated. the blond walked up to daren who had also been watching the exchange.

"Did you understand any of that?" Shelen asked him. He shook his head slowly, "Me neither..."

"Did you guys see what happened?" The girl asked. Her accent was a bit brittish and she had a rather low voice**(A/N: If you have seen the YGO Shadow Games abridged** **episode 10 the girl's voice is the same as in that episode)**.

"Um, you got owned?" Shelen guessed. She was not in a good mood.

"That and our teacher is an enviormentalist." The girl said.

"And I care why?" Shelen frowned and crossed her arms while leaning on one foot. Yami knew this position well, it was her 'Get-to-the-point' look.

"And very vain."

"Once again I don't care." Shelen replied in bordome.

"And...FRENCH."

This got both teens attentions. They stared on in horror.

"Shelen? What is it?" Yami asked.

"The teacher is French! And an enviormentalist, AND cares only about beauty!" Shelen whispered so as not to look weird in front of witnesses.

"Didn't she already explain that?" Yami asked.

"Explain what?" Shelen asked.

"Never mind..." Yami sighed.

...

"We need to get this teacher out of here." The new girl announced in class. Bakura and Daren had been the only ones to actually care about the whole French problem as Shelen had forgotten about it when they got into class.

"One question. Why is your voice so funny?" Bakura asked.

"I have a rare disorder. My name is muffin and I should be getting my new vocal cords in soon enough." Muffin said.

"Yes, I agree that muffins are tasty." Daren didn't seem to pay attention untill he heard the word 'muffin', "But they also are not French! And that is exactly how our teacher should not be!"

"Where do muffins come from anyway?" Bakura asked randomly. The other two looked at her funny.

"It doesn't matter." Daren said.

"So how do we get rid of this teacher?" Muffin asked.

"How about we ask the girls?" Bakura sudgested.

...

Jazz was strangling Kyla for some reason when they came into class. Shelen was watching in annoyance.

"Shen, get your leather covered arse out here!"

"What did you say?" Shelen looked at him in anger. He saw dark aura surround her and a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head.

"S-Sorry.." He said and she calmed down.

"So what do you need?" She asked once she was out in the hall.

"Shen, tell ya what. If you help us with or girly plan, even though we are guys, we'll let you watch this brand new porn album!" Daren held up a tape.

"Um, okay..." Shelen raised an eyebrow but watched anyway. A few hours after watching she was deeply traumatized.

"I think it would have been better if you just payed her..." Bakura said as Shelen continued to stare in a daze.

"Ok so I may have forgotten she's a girl and it isn't exactly normal for her to see men like that but..." Daren shook his head in shame.

"Shelen, can you say anything? Speak to me!" Daren shook Shelen's shoulders.

"Humuna..." She repeated the word quickly.

"Now you've done it." Bakura sighed.

"Ok, now what?" Daren sighed.

"Let's ask Kyla to trancelate!"

Everyone tunred to see Kyla.

"Ki? What do you mean?" Daren asked.

"I can trancelate for you to know what Shelen is saying." Kyla replied.

"Alright. Do it then." Bakura said and pushed Shelen forward.

"Humuna,humuna,humuna..." Shelen said over and over. Trancelation: "Tell Daren that when I can think straight and talk again I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Hmm..." Kyla hummed as she listened to Shelen.

"She says you should make a secret message into a puzzle and then have the teacher solve it then maybe it'll work." Kyla announced.

Shelen glared at her then at Daren. She then grabbed a whiteboard off of someones locker and scribbled down what she had actually said. This caused Daren to pale.

...

All in all they went with the message in a jigsaw puzzle idea and Kyla wrote the message.

They then brought the box to school and stuck it in Jazz's desk. Then when class started Jazz pulled out the box.

"Hey, is it christmas already?" Jazz asked as she held up the box. Then the teacher suddenly grabbed it and took it over to her desk. She then solved the jigsaw puzzle and read the message in front of the class.

"It says 'Make me some...waffles?'" The teacher read then looked up.

Daren glared at Kyla who shrugged and Shelen wrote on her white board, "Baka!"

After class the group of teens put up posters to alert student body. But saddly all that was written was a bunch of lines. They then tried to get people to sign the petition.

"What do you mean you wont sign the f*ing potition? We told ya the lady's evil but you just said 'Evil is the new angel'! That doesn't even make sense!" Daren said angrilly when a bunch of boys wouldn't sign the petition.

"It doesn't have to make sense. In our book 'Violence is the new peace'!" One of the boys said. Then they kicked Shelen.

"Humuna!" She said. Trancelation: "Ow!"

"Shelen!" Yami appeared and kneeled down next to her.

"Don't get involved, Yami!" She wrote on her white board.

"But-"

"No!" She wrote clearly. Then Kyla and Bakura helped her up as Yami disappeared again. Jazz though was beating the snot-or blood-out of the bullies.

...

Later they were called into Ms. Chono's(**A/N: that's the name of the teacher in the manga so I used that name)** office where she only told them off about using a nonrecyclable paper. Then after they left Shelen remembered she had forgotten her white board.

_Ms. Chono? _She looked in to her the teacher telling the same bullies to kill the 'meddlesome children'. Shelen then leaned back against the wall and began to panic. Without her white board she couldn't warn her friends. They were doomed!

Well almost doomed. Yami had had enough sitting back and letting his host get hurt! He wanted action! So he took the oppertunity to take control.

...

The french teacher was walking down the hall when she suddenly saw a shadowy figure standing not to far away. Leaning against the wall.

_...Shelen? What the heck have you been watching? THAT is disterbing..._

Yami had had the unpleasant experience of catching glimpses of the anime porn Shelen had been watching. He then focused on the task ahead.

"What are you doing here? School let out hours ago!" Chono said as she neared Yami. He was wearing his school jacket like a cape and had his arms crossed.

"Actually, I was hoping you would like to play a game." Yami said as he stood up straight.

"A game? Fine but make it quick, I must get home for my beauty sleep." The teacher said.

...

The two sat at a long table in a deserted classroom.

"The rules are simple. Piece together the mirror and find your true self. Game start." Yami said and tossed up two identical mirrors. When they landed the mirrors shattered and the two players sat down. Yami handed Chono a blindfold and they sat. Yami put the blindfold on and couldn't see what Chono was doing.

"In this game you must look deep into your heart. Find what truely matters and-"

"Finished." Chono said.

"What?" Yami wasn't very pleased with her interupting him. There was silence. Then he stood up.

"Penalty game!" He said pointing at her.

"B-But I won zee game!" She protested.

"The object was to find the truth in the dark. You will not reveal your true self. now I shall reveal it for you." Yami said this as the glowing Eye-of-Horus symbol appeared on his forehead. Then Chono's face began to show imprints of puzzle pieces and they broke away to reveal her true face. An ugly hag with evil. Chono clutched at her face and screamed. Yami stood there for a few more minutes then left the woman to her punishment and her madness.

...

The next day, news got around that Ms. Chono was arrested for going mad and that he would be in a help center for a VERY LONG TIME.

At the moment though, Shelen was chasing Daren around the roof of the school yard. She had regained her ability of speach and was trying to murder Daren.

"Shelen I'm sorry! I didn't know you would react to porn like that!" Daren pleaded.

"Not on your life!" She yelled back and continued to chase him in circles.

The others sighed and shook their heads in pity.

**Chapter 8 is done. Once again I did not make the idea for this chapter. I like the teacher in that abridged episode and I wanted to use it. All credit goes to ****DaJacksterN**** on YouTube. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9

**So this is chapter 9. We'll slow things down a bit again. But there will be another Season 0 reference used. Yo-yo's.**

Ch. 9:

Shelen and Yami were sitting around the house again one evening when Yami suddenly asked a question.

"Aibou?"

"Hmm?" Shelen glanced at the spirit.

"Would you teach me how to play 'Duel Monsters'?" he asked.

"Why do you wanna know how to play 'Duel Monsters'?" Shelen asked as she sat up straighter.

"I just feel a connection to the game. Plus it would probably help us later on if something happens." Yami explained.

"Well, alright. But I only know a little. If you want lessons I could hook you up with an actual teacher." She said getting up.

"No!" Yami said louder than he meant to, "I mean, no I think it would be best if YOU showed me how."

"Um, oh...Ok..." Shelen blushed at his request. Why, tough she did not know.

The two spent the whole morning explaining and repeating the rules of Duel Monsters. Finally though Shelen was called to hang out with her friends.

"We'll pick up where we left off, tomorrow." Shelen promised and grabbed her deck then placed it back in the small pouch attached to her belt. Yami nodded and watched her leave. He then followed to reenter the puzzle.

...

Shelen met up with her friends at the arcade soon after leaving the house.

"Hey, guys." She greeted them then noticed that Jazz was missing.

"Hey, where's Jazz?" She asked turning to look at her other friends.

"That's the problem. Jazz didn't come to school yesterday either." Daren said as he frowned. The others also frowned in worry. All but Bakura who was gazing at Shelen's millenium puzzle.

"Well where would she have gone? Does she have an after-school job? Or maybe she really is a whore?" Shelen asked. Everyone stared at her, "What? It's possible she works at a strip-joint."

"No, I highly doubt that." Kyla said as they began to walk. Shelen then noticed Bakura looking at her millenium puzzle.

"What?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. That necklase just seems familiar." Bakura said. _So I'm not the only one that was given a second chance, hmm?_

"O...k then..." Shelen looked at him oddly. He had a weird look in his eyes. And she could somehow sense Yami was rather uneasy about Bakura. She would have to keep an eye on him.

...

The friends soon came to where they passed another school gang. Kyla said to just ignore them bt then Shelen recodnized the cherry-red haired form of...Jasmine!

"Jazz?" She turned and stared at the group of people. Jazz didn't turn.

"Jazz, what are you doing with THEM?" Kyla cried as she stared in shock. The gang turned.

"You know 'em, Jazz?" A member asked.

"Never seen 'em." Jazz replied and turned around again.

"Jazz, what do you mean? Come back with us Jazz!" Shelen pleaded. Then as she tried to reach Jazz a gang member punched her in the face. She fell back and groaned as the group left.

"See ya in Hell, faggot!" The one that had punched her called over his shoulder.

Yami stared after them in fury but Shelen was first on his mind. He knelt by her again until her friends came.

"Man I really look lame, huh?" Shelen muttered as Yami knelt beside her, "Getting punched twice in one week? What a shitty way to live..."

"Don't talk like that, Aibou." Yami said. Kyla helped Shelen up and Daren helped to get them to the park so the could sort ot their thoughts. Yami watched the gang from where he stood protectively over Shelen. She pressed an ice pack to her cheek and alllowed Kyla to explain about the gang.

"So, she joined when she was 12 and just recently quit two years ago?" Shelen asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I had hoped she was going to stay away from them for good, but I guess not." Kyla looked down in saddness. Shelen also looked down while clutching her puzzle in one hand. Yami placed a supportive hand on her sholder lightly, as he was still only a ghost. But he sometimes wished he could be real.

"Don't give up guys. I have faith that Jazz is still good. She has a chance." Shelen said as she looked up at Yami who nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, Sheely!" Kyla said as she stood up.

"C'mon, let's go!" Daren said and they walked out of the park.

...

Kyla walked up to the entrance of an abandon building. she was about to go down when-

"Kyla, what are you doing?" Daren questioned. Kyla jumped and clung to Bakura. she looked up when she realized what she was doing and blushed then quickly jumped down. Shelen noticed bakura had also been blushing slightly.

"Oh, hey guys." Kyla said sheepishly.

"Where were you going?" Shelen asked.

"I was going to try to get Jazz to come back using this." Kyla held up a pink rubberband.

"Ok then...Why?" Shelen asked.

"When we were kids Jazz used to hit me with rubberbands. Then we became friends through this one." Kyla explained.

"Weird." Shelen said.

...

The gang soon came to the outside of the entrance. The gang was waiting for them.

"Hey, boys, we gots us some little tresspassers." The leader said.

"And one of 'em's the faggot." Another jeered. Shelen glared at them while she could feel Yami's rage also growing stronger.

"Let's get 'em!" The leader held up a...Yo-yo? yes it was a yo-yo with spikes protruding from the ends.

"A yo-yo?" Shelen looked at them in disbelief, "You're going to beat us up with yo-yos? That is the STUPIDEST thing I have EVER heard of!"

"They cause mild pain." Daren said. The gang then began to use their yo-yos to hurt the teens. The leader went after Shelen. She was hit but only the puzzle got hit by it and the yo-yo part of the toy came clean off and zipped past the leader's ear. That wasn't very smart.

...

The next thing Shelen knew she had her arms chained above her head hooked to a pully. Suddenly the door was kicked off it's hinges. Jazz stood in the doorway looking heroic.

"And where the HELL have you been?" Shelen yelled at her friend.

"Wha-I am here to save you!" Jazz said in annoyance, "And I brought just the thing!"

"Please don't say yo-yo, please don't say yo-yo..." shelen pleaded.

"A yo-yo!" Jazz held up a yo-yo.

"My hero..." Shelen muttered. The gangsters then began to advance on Jazz. The girl fought against them and kept saying that only one person could save her.

"Not gonna happen, Jazz." Shelen said. Then she sighed as Jazz continued to push against the rainstorm of yo-yos. "Yami..."

"Already on it, Aibou." Yami said and in a flash of light the teen was engulfed in shadows. When the shadows dispersed, Yami was looking down at the scene, holding onto the hook with one hand. He then let go of the hook.

"Alright, I'll jump out the window now. You follow." Yami said and jumped from his place on the railing.

...

Once the gangsters were outside on the roof Yami waited for them, he had his hands in his pockets looking smug. He would make them suffer for hurting not only Shelen and her friends, but also for their insults.

"Now that I have all of you out here, let's play a 100% serious game, using yo-yos. As weapons. Yeah, I'm serious." He said and held up his own yo-yo.

"Seriously, is everyone about yo-yos?" Shelen asked in annoyance from where she stood as a spirit next to Yami.

"It sounds dumb but I believe this could work." Yami repled as they got ready to fight.

...

Meanwhile with Jazz, the girl was fighting against the boss.

"My boys are probably makin' your friend look like a wimp right now!" The boss said as he took a swing at Jazz.

...

Yami smacked each gang member with his yo-yo and then they went at him.

...

Jazz took a swing at the boss and the man took some glass and smashed it then tossed the shards at Jazz who covered her face with her arm for protection.

...

Yami dodged the gangsters as they aimed their yo-yos at him. Then he began to aim his yo-yo but kept missing. Or did he?

...

Jazz finally mangaged to get to the boss again and punched him twice then dodged his next attack.

...

Yami stood in front of the gangsters.

"Hah! You missed us!" One of them said.

"Or did I?" Yami gestured to the many holes in the roof all in a circle surrounding the gangsters.

"We'll kill you for this!" A gangster yelled as they fell.

"Then I'll see you in Hell. From heaven!" Yami laughed evilly.

"Yeah, how is that funny?" Shelen asked as she looked at him oddly.

"Never mind." Yami sighed.

...

Jazz manage to nock the boss down and he hung from the ledge of the high bridge in the building. Jazz then used her yo-yo and caused the boss to fall by rolling it over his fingers.

"I think I have found a new respect for yo-yos..." Shelen said as she walked up to them, now in her physical body.

"Good to have you back, Jazz." Kyla grinned.

"Thanks guys." Jazz said.

"Yeah, ok but it would have been easier to use a knife you know." Shelen said. The other girls looked at her funny.

"Wow, Shen, you are one messed up kid." Kyla said.

Shelen glared at her.

**Yep, chapter 9 is officially done. I may not add any more YGO episode references so don't expect any more. If I do add one though, I'll tell you guys. **

**Yami: You know, when Shelen was tied up like that it kinda gave me some ideas.**

**Shelen: 0/0 Pervert.**

**Yami: :D**

**Me: Both of you calm down! Sheesh...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, where Shelen gets a little beating. Also I used another episode reference but don't worry it wont follow the episode that much ;) Also thanks for all the R & R's guys :D**

Ch. 10:

Yami watched in horror as Shelen allowed herself to be beaten up. She fell to the ground with a thud and began to cough violently. The gang that was beating her up laughed as she sat on her knees and wheezed. She had bruises and scratches all over her face and body. Her clothes were ripped and her lip was also bleeding and she was beginning to develope a black eye.

She was punched again and then kicked. She was thrown against the brick wall and her lip bled more. She then spat ot blood that was gathering in her mouth and felt a bone crack. Then the bullies left when they saw she was nearly unconcious. Once they had left she staggered to her feet and began to limp back to the cafe`. Yami stood beside her as she limped and could feel flashes of pain though their link.

"Shelen, why do you let them do this to you?" Yami asked, concern the only emmotion showing in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. I go through this every month." She retorted and continued to struggle.

"Why don't you tell Jazz or Kyla about this? Or even Daren?" Yami pressed.

"I don't want them to have to share my burden. This is my problem alone. Not even you can help..." She looked down and her bangs shadowed her eyes from view. Yami frowned but remained silent as they slowly made their way to her home.

...

Once in the house, Shelen limped over to the cabenit with the first aid kit and gathered up some bandages, an ice pack, and some medicine to numb the pain. Then she slumped down on the couch and began to dress her wounds.

"How can you go through this on a regular basiss?" Yami asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's easy. I bite my tongue and let them do it." She replied.

"So that punch you recieved a couple of days ago was barely even noticeable?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, and as you saw how they acted when I got hit, they freaked out over something so simple. I don't want them to get involved because I don't like people to worry about me like that. I'm still alive and if I keep up with this I'll remain that way." She said then stood and made her way up to her room. Yami watched her leave and sighed. He wanted to help her, but with the promise of following her rules and not able to touch things with his body he had at the moment, he could do nothing.

...

Shelen walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. Then she curled up and grabbed a pillow then began to cry. She had been holding back her tears for weeks and finally let them fall. She couldn't look weak. Not in front of her friends and not in front of Yami. She needed to stay strong in order to survive. But how long WOULD she last?

She soon succumbed to sleep as Yami entered the room. He walked over to her and watched her sleeping form. Then he once again cursed his uselessness and returned to the puzzle.

...

Weeks passed after the last beating and Shelen had recovered somewhat. She continued to act as though nothing was wrong and lied about her injuries from the bullies saying they were from falling down the stairs or tripping over some spilled smoothie. Only Yami knew of her injuries true history but had no choice but to keep it a secret.

Shelen and Jazz once again played Duel Monsters and Yami watched her smiling face. She cheered as she vicored over Jazz then went up against Bakura. Bakura was really good but even he couldn't beat Shelen.

"You sure love Duel Monsters." Yami commented as they were walking home from school.

"Yeah, it's my favorite past time. Expessially when I go against someone new." Shelen smiled as she explained more about the game. Yami nodded once in a while as she told him things and would sometimes throw in his own comments. It was as though the beating had never occured.

...

One morning, though, Shelen had been sleeping in since it was a Saturday when she suddenly woke up and jumped out of bed just as a foot made contact with where her head had been. Shelen rolled out of bed and took a fighting stance. Yami appeared from the puzzle at that point after he felt a wave of alertness from Shelen. He was suprised to see a blond woman that could have been Shelen's tin only older, standing on the bed in a crouched position. She turned her sapphire eyes to glare at the other blond who was in a fighting stance.

"Your reflexes have improved." The woman said, her voice like Shelen's only a bit deeper alto and more mature.

"And your sneak attacks have gotten less random." Shelen shot back. The woman then jumped from the bed and the teen dodged as she made another kick attempt.

"You have to try better than that, old lady!" Shelen taunted. The two then began to punch and kick at eachother. The one being attacked would either block or dodge the other.

They then brought their fight down to the living room where Shelen flipped over the couch and landed in a defencive stance again. The two women kept at it until Shelen found an opening in her attacker's position and gave a round-house kick. The woman gave a grunt of pain then fell back and landed on the floor. Shelen stood over her ready to attack again.

The older of the two smiled.

"You've gotten better while I've been gone." The woman complimented. Shelen dropped her fighting stance and held out her hand to let the other woman up. She then turned to walk away but quickly turned back to the other woman as she tried to give her own round-house kick. Shelen used her arm to block the attack.

"And you're blocks have gotten better as well." The other woman nodded, then they both bowed low and stood up straight again. Shelen then smiled and hugged the older woman.

"Welcome home, Mom." She said.

"Yes, it's good to be home." Shelen's mother said. Yami just gaped at what had happened. Shelen noticed Yami was staring and nearly laughed at his stunned expression.

"What did you think she was an asassin or somthing?" Shelen asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Shelen, who is this?" Shelen's mother turned to see Yami. Yami was even more suprised by this.

"Mom, this is Yami, he's the spirit of the Milleniom Puzzle." Shelen introduced the spirit.

"Shelen what are you-?" Yami tried to say.

"Yami, this is my mother, Shayla." Shelen continued.

"It is nice to meet you, Yami." Shayla nodded.

"Uh, yes, same to you..." Yami said akwardly. He wasn't sure if Shayla was humoring Shelen or not and that they were just lucky she was staring in the right direction.

"So how was Egypt?" Shelen asked her mother.

"Fine really." Shayla replied, "We found some interesting artifacts, including your puzzle of course."

"Yeah, the puzzle." Shelen looked down at the puzzle which still hung around her neck.

"Speaking of, an old dig partner of mine is wondering if you would like to display the puzzle for a day." Shayla continued.

"What?" Shelen looked at her mother in suprise.

"Just for the day. That way people could look at it again and remember what it was like." Shayla explained.

"Alright, which day?"

"Shelen, you can't be serious." Yami looked at in disbelief.

"Well, how about to day. We could all go this afternoon." Shayla sudgested.

"Really? Ok, sure, I'll call my friends and tell them about it!" Shelen said and stood to call her friends. Yami followed.

"Shelen, think about this reasonably. Do you really think this is wise to just give me away like this? I am connected to the puzzle so I can't go very far from it. For all we know you could never see it again!" Yami tried to reason.

"Yami, I'm just going to let them display it for the day. I'll get it back around 5:30 tonight." Shelen said and with that ended the conversation as she told her friends about the plan.

...

they all gathered around the museum around noon and intrduced one another to Shayla. Yami remained in the puzzle and stayed quiet so that he wouldn't draw too much attention to Shelen. The friend of Shayla's was a kind man and accompanying him was the owner of the museum. The owner also seemed kind enough but her assistant was an antique collector. he didn't seem like a trustworthy character.

...

The friends wandered around the museum that day, admiring the Egyptian exibits. They then came to the millenium puzzle where it was hanging uselessly. Daren offered to take a picture as a reminder of the day. While they stood and took the picture, the assistant owner of the museum was grinning wickedly and wrining his hands with thoughts of how much the puzzle would sell.

Shelen was looking at the mummy of a pharaoh in the coffin. The coffin lid was closed and she felt sympothy for the body inside it. Sometimes she wondered if the people that displayed the mummies even considered to think about if it was THEIR body in the sacophigus. She highly doubted they even cared.

Suddenly though, something caught her eye. Well someone actually. It was a man with tan skin and wearing a turbin and white robes and shawls. His dark eyes were sining with tears that flowed freely though his face was expressionless. She could understand why he would be crying. If she was Egyptian she probably would have cried for the king as well.

"It's sad isn't it." She said.

"Yes, it is very sad. He wished for an eternal rest, and yet his wishes were not granted." The man nodded. He then turned to Shelen.

"Sometimes I wish I could show them how wrong it is to do something like this to someone. I mean yeah he's dead, but what if it was one of us behind that glass with people gawking at our body?" Shelen said. He smiled.

"You are a good kid." He said and pat her on the head as he was taller than her.

"Wha? Hey! I'm not a kid! I happen to be 16 years old, buddy!" She protested as he walked away. 'Stupid Egytian...'

...

The group stood outside the museum after they had finished looking around.

"I'll wait for the museum to close so I can get Ya-I mean the puzzle." Shelen said. So the others left and Shelen sat and waited a few hours. Finally though she went in and searched for the museum owner. As she searched, Shelen came face to face with the Egyptian from earlier. But this time he was carrying a messuring scale and a weird shaped key was around his neck.

"Hm? Hey, maybe he can help me." Shelen walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, have you seen a gold pyramid necklase? It's about this big." Shelen made the shape of the millenium puzzle with her fingers. The man stared at her in shock.

'What? Surely this girl could nt have solved the puzzle! Master Shadi said that only the boy, Yugi Mutou had been able to solve this! How could she be the one? I must test her. Make sure she is telling the truth.'

The man then held up his giant key and moved toward Shelen.

"Wait, what are you-?" Shelen backed away but the key soon made contact with her forehead. She stared blankly as the man entered her soul.

...

The long hallway that went on forever was layed before him. On the right he saw a simple enough door and walked over to it.

"This girl's soul is full of paintings of light and friends. This is a sign of hope. But there is a space of darkness which represents deep pain and sorrow. Blood is splattered on this wall which shows her internal pain and longing. This girl has been through much yet still holds hope and purity. Not an evil thought to be found." The man examined the room. Then he turned and saw the the right was another door!

"Impossible! Master Shadi warned me of the possesor to have two doors, but who's room is this?" The man walked up to the door just as it slowly creaked open. There in the room stood Yami with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Well, looks like I have a visitor." He said.

**What do you think will happen? Will Yami let the Egyptian man enter? Will he be willing? And who is this mysterious man? Find out in chapter 11!**

**Yes I used the museum episode but I wanted to add a bit about the apprentice of Shadi, who now posesses the millenium scale and the millenium key. I don't know much about Shadi so I just had him take on an apprentice for this story.**

**Note: I skipped the Shadow Game with the Museum assistant. We'll learn what happened to him in chapter 11 though :)**

**Yami: I still can't believe Shelen gave the puzzle away like that.**

**Shelen: It's all apart of the story.**

**Yami: Yes well just for that irisponcibility you are going to write another short story!**

**Me: Why? I can't post them anyway.**

**Shelen: Attention Reviewers(not a Little Kuribo joke), if you want us to post the short stories for YGO: Crimson Sapphire about the Crimson Sapphire shipping please tell us. Vote 'Yes' or'No' and we'll notify it as soon as we can.**

**Yami: Please say 'Yes'! Most of the stories are romance ones!**

**Shelen: Just for that you're sleeping on the couch tonight.**

**Yami: TT_TT...**

**Me: Ok then...Anyway vote plz and R & R :D **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 has come. This is going to be an odd beginning and those of you that foorgot what happened last time here is a preview; Previously on Avatar...Wait I mean on YGO: Crimson Sapphire; **

**"Impossible! Master Shadi warned me of the possesor to have two doors, but who's room is this?" The man walked up to the door just as it slowly creaked open. There in the room stood Yami with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.**

**"Well, looks like I have a visitor." He said.**

Ch. 11:

"It's alright, you may enter if that is what you want. But I warn you that I will allow no harm to come to the girl who is Keeper of the Millenium Puzzle." Yami said. The other man entered cautiously.

"I am Shadahi, Apprentice to Master Shadi, I have come here to test the girl's soul." Shadahi introduced.

"I am Yami," Yami said, "Have alook around if you want. I will not stop you, but let us make this a little game." Yami then snapped his fingers and the room lit up showing hundreds of doors and stairs.

"It is like a labrynth!" Shadahi said in amazement.

"See if you can find my true room." Yami said. Shahadi looked at him in confusion then walked up to a door. Yami nodded once in permittion and the other man opened the door. Only to nearly be flattened by a stone pillar!

"I should have mentioned that there are traps. Good luck I will wait in the true room." And with that Yami faded away, leaving Shadahi to his investigating.

...

As Yami waited he went through the events of the morning. He had a few questions to ask Shelen when the current mess was over with.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Thanks again for R & R ing, we'll be getting more info on Bakura in this chapter**

Ch. 12:

The days following Shayla's return were brought with the same attacks and different counters. Yami had grown used to the bickering and fighting the two women shared and was no longer suprised by the friendly talks they shared. He grew a bit less annoyed with Shelen's friends but still was cautious of Daren. One day school day, though, while Shelen was playing Duel Monsters with Kyla, Bakura asked her to meet him on the roof when she finished. Once the game was over Shelen went to the roof and saw Bakura with his back turned.

"Bakura? Something wrong?" She asked.

"I knew you would come, _Pharaoh._" Bakura said harshly.

"What?" Shelen looked at him funny.

"Don't play dumb, Yami! Reveal yourself!" Bakura demanded.

"Bakura what are you-" Shelen then saw the puzzle glow. Then when the shadows dispersed as usual, Yami stood in Shelen's place.

"Sorry, Shelen, but this is personal." Yami muttered then glared ahead at Bakura, "So what do you want, Bakura?"

"Glad you remember me, Yami." Bakura smirked.

"Bakura, tell me why you are here." Yami commanded.

"Alright, fine." Bakura sighed, "I thought you would have noticed by now. The gods have sent all of us back. You, me, Marik-"

"Marik? He's back too?" Yami looked rather startled.

"Yes, he's back. I haven't seen him yet, but I sensed the millenium rod's power. As well as the puzzle." Bakura nodded.

"So what does this have to do with why you demanded I reveal myself?"

"I also saw the difference in our hikaris."

"What do you mean OUR hikaris?" Yami asked.

"Shelen and Kyla. Kyla is the one that awakened me and after I figured out how to make a physical body, she entrusted me to hold onto the ring."

"Kyla is a hikari?"

"Yes, I thought you would have noticed. You're not the only one that gets to be a guardian." Bakura then turned to leave, "I've said what I need to, now I will see you in class."

"Wait, you also said something about a 'physical body'. What does that mean?" Yami asked. He had never thought it possible to take on a physical form without using their hikari as a vessle.

"You haven't figured that out either?" Bakura's smirk returned, "Well, if we were still enemies I would have considered this an oppertunity to mock you for it. But seeing as Kyla is your hikari's friend, I guess I will teach you. But you will owe me."

Yami hesitated. Could he really trust the former villian. He had all the oppertunities he needed in the past to kill Shelen and take the puzzle. For all Yami knew it could be a trap and that Bakura was trying to kill them all. But on the other hand he was desperate to be able to help Shelen without having to take over her body.

"Alright. I'll do it. When and where?" Yami asked.

"In your soulroom-" Bakura began then paused when Yami's gaze turned untrusting again, "I am not trying to take over your mind or anything the soulroom is the only place this spell can be performed. Tonight in your soulroom I shall begin to teach you."

"Alright. But if you som uch as step once out of line, Bakura, I will make your life a living Hell." Yami warned, his crimson eyes filled with a warning look in them.

"I understand. Now I believe we should return to class." Bakura then walked away and Yami let Shelen take back the physical form.

"What was that all about, Yami? I couldn't even hear a thing!" She said looking at her spirit friend.

"Sorry, Aibou but I can't tell you. Not yet anyway." Yami said and they returned to the classroom.

...

That night Yami waited in his soulroom. He leaned against the wall again and crossed his arms over his chest in impatients. Finally though, he heard a knock at the door. Yami opened the door to let Bakura in. Once both men were in the room Yami turned to him.

"So, now what?" He asked.

Bakura smirked, "Now the lesson begins."

...

Yami and Bakura spent many nights inside the puzzle. Each night they progressed more. On the final night just after Yami recited the spell, he felt great saddness and fear from his hikari. Yami was filled with panic and ignoring Bakura's protests to wait for the spell to be completed, he ran out the door of the soulroom and found Shelen whimpering and crying in her sleep. Yami rushed over to her and without thinking, shook her hard enough to cause her to feel something. She gave a cry of fear and shrunk away. Yami then shook her harder.

"Shelen! It's just a dream! Wake up! Aibou!" Yami yelled at his hikari.

...

_She hit the wall hard, feeling blood roll down her forehead where the glass had hit her. Many bruises were forming on her face. She coughed and tears streamed down her face. She covered her bare body with her arms as he advanced. He leered at her with that drunken look and she looked up in fear._

_"P-Please don't! I-I tried to be careful!" She pleaded with tears staining the floor now to mix with her blood. _

_"You still weren't careful! Now you're paying the concequences!" The drunken man roared and brought the bottle in his hand down on her. She let out a scream of pain and clutched her head. Then he kicked her in the stomach and she staggered backward then felt bile rising to her throat. She tried to force it back but couldn't and coughed out not bile but blood._

...

Shelen suddely awoke and sat up. She then saw Yami standing before her looking worried. She felt more tears run down her cheeks and flung her arms around Yami and burried her face in his shirt. She gave choked sobs and Yami wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back to provide some comfort and whispered soothing words. Neither noticing how real Yami now was. Only focusing on each other.

**Short chapter, sorry. But at least we're a step closer to the romance. Anyway, once again the whole event was purposefully confusing. I would like to hear your guesses on what had happened in the dream and why it desturbed shelen so much. Also I didn't write about Yami and Bakura's lessons but we'll see the result soon.**

**Shelen: So basically Yami is asking Bakura for help? Isn't that the lowest thing he could do?**

**Yami: I had no choice.**

**Bakura: Oh, of course not Pharaoh, you didn't have a choice to check out a bloody spell book from one of those rooms you have.**

**Me: Yeah, I saddly agree with Bakura on this one...**

**Yami: You are all just picking on me.**

**Chapter 13 coming soon. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Yami gets a body, Shelen breaks down, and the Japanese spagehti is back! **

**Yami: Yes, but why is that important?**

**Me: I like the spagehtii, Yami. Let me be!**

**Shelen: -_- You two fight like children you know...**

**Me: You're no better than us!**

**Yami: True, I don't remember NFxHL freaking out when I ask about a dream.**

**Shelen: Zip it, Spiky! You're ruining it!**

**Yami: And that is a concern why?**

**Me: Shelen, just thank the R & R's.**

**Shelen: Fine. *ahem* Thanks everyone that R & R'd. We are greatful you like the story so much and that you don't mind that it is not about the origianal YGO story^^ Remember this though, 4kids will NEVER take YGO away from us! We shall not allow it! ...Oh great, I've turned into the writer...**

**Yami: I don't mind.**

**Kaze: Idots...I'm surrounded by idiots...**

Ch. 13:

Yami sat on the bed with Shelen as she cried. He could feel the fear through the mind link.

"Aibou, please talk to me about this." Yami pleaded when she had calmed down, "What was it about?"

"N-Nothing, Yami...I-It's nothing..." Shelen mangaged to say. Then she realized that he was holding her. Actually hugging her close and she could touch him!

"Yami!" She suddenly cried.

"What?" Yami looked at his hikari in concern.

"You're solid! You're actually real!" She said.

Yami looked down at his hand after lifting it up. It was true. He was solid and real as any other living person. The spell had worked.

'I'll remember to thank Bakura, later...' Yami thought. He then hugged Shelen again and was so happy he could just let the moment last. She seemed to understand his intentions of the hug and returned it. When they seperated he saw the fear in her eyes was gone. Replaced by calm and gratitude. He wouldn't press her with the matter of her dream. But he would learn the answer soon enough. One way or another.

Yami continued to hold her, rocking her soothingly. Then after few minutes he tried to let go. But she wouldn't let him.

"Aibou?" He questioned.

"Please don't go." She whispered barely audible.

"I won't, Shelen." Yami assured her. Then he lowered her to where she could lay on the bed again and then climbed onto it, himself. He then pulled the covers back up over them and Shelen burried her face further into his chest.

"Youre really warm, Yami..." She murmured, "It feels nice..."

"I'm glad you approve." Yami smiled and continued to stroke her back and the back of her hair. Then he too was overcome with sleep.

...

Yami awoke the next morning to see that Shelen was gone. He sat up and looked around, only to realize she had gone to school.

'That's right, I usually don't worry about when she is going to school because I am always with her. But this time I wasn't able to...'

He quickly boted out of bed and hurriedly opened the door the the room. he then hurried down the stairs and halted when he saw Shayla sitting at the Kitchen table. He was about to retreat but was stopped by her voice.

"She already left, Yami." Shayla said calmly.

"Wha-? Ms. Pendragon?"

"Shelen, she told me to make sure you knew when you finally get up. Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon." Shayla chuckled and Yami looked over at the clock to see the time. It was 1:00 in the afternoon.

"That spell must have really worn me out..." Yami muttered then went over to the table to sit with Shayla.

"Would you like something to eat? you missed both breakfast and lunch, you know." Shayla said as she set down her newspaper.

"Um, yes please..." Yami said unsure. It had been 5,000 years since he had actually eaten anything. He was sure of it.

"Alright, I hope you're ok with Japanese Spagehti." Shayla said and grabbed a package of 'Instant Ramen'.

"Yes, please." Yami repeated. Shayla then began to make the Ramen Noodles.

"So she had another nightmare, huh?" Shayla said after a few minutes.

"What?" Yami looked up. Shelen had been troubled by nightmares more than once?

"She didn't tell you?" Shayla looked at Yami in suprise.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked as he sat up straighter.

"It's nothing to worry about if she hasn't told you about it, Yami. Don't worry."

"But-"

"She will tell you in time." Shayla said, 'And if not, I will.' She thought with a smirk. Shelen was just way too distant sometimes.

"Alright." Yami agreed. The two then ate in silence.

...

Shelen kept subconciously looking out th window as though expecting something to happen. She thought back to the night before and how calm Yami made her feel after her nightmare. How his strong arms wrapped around her so gently made her feel safe. And how his soothing words were like a balm to her pain.

She suddenly shook her head and blushed.

'Wha-What am I thinking?' She scolded, 'I sound like one of those romance fanfiction characters.'

"Sheely? Somethin' wrong?" Jazz asked as she sat next to Shelen.

"Huh? N-No nothing. I was just thinking about somethings..." Shelen replied.

...

A few hours after Yami had woken up and had his first meal in 5,000 years, he waited impatiently for the clock to reach the time of Shelen's return. He didn't know why he wanted to see her so soon. He just did. But then he thought back to the night before. After he had woken her from her nightmare and how he had held her in his arms, it felt so...Right. As though she was meant to be there. He remembered how his heart skipped a beat when she had snuggled up to him and when she had whispered to him...It felt so-

"Aurgh!" Yami shook his head to rid the thoughts.

"I sound like I'm in love." He muttered, "But that can't be true. Shelen is only a friend. My aibou, and my hikari."

But part of him wasn't so sure.

...

Shelen walked through the doors of the cafe` and up to the house level.

"I'm home." She announced as was tradition thoughout all generations. Suddenly she felt something squeezing the life out of her in a hug.

"Aibou! You're back!"

"Y-Yami?" Shelen choked out, "Y-You're...crushing...me!"

Yami realized after her strangled cry that he was suffocating her. He quickly let go and stood back a bit.

"Sorry, Shelen, I'm just happy you got back alive." He appologized.

"Yeah, for some reason those bastards that usually stop me after school found another victim. But saddly the victim is temporary." She shrugged her bag off and tossed it over by the couch.

"So you won't run into them anytime soon?"

"Nope."

"Good."

The two sat on the couch and Shelen turned on the T.V. Yami didn't pay much attention to what was on the T.V. He was staring mainly at Shelen. If she hadbeen having her nightmares before, then why? Was it someone from her past? Or was it something yet to come?

"Shelen?" Yami spoke after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Your dream, what was it about?" Yami would not give up this time.

"...Nothing." She said quietly.

"Shelen, your mother said it has happened before. What is it? I can help you."

"I told you, Yami, don't worry about it." Shelen started to sound more irritated.

"It is something for me to worry about, Aibou." Yami countered, "I am your guardian and it is my job to know what is troubling you."

"I said don't worry about it, Yami. Now please stop-"

"Aibou!"

"JUST SHUT UP! THIS IS MY CONCERN, NOT YOURS!" She suddenly stood up, "JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BODY NOW, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ACT LIKE YOU CAN MAKE EVERY PROBLEM DISAPPEAR! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP AND I DON'T WANT IT! "

She then stormed past the spirit who sat stunned by her words. He heard her stomp up the stairs and slam the door to their room. He sighed and placed his head in his hands in frustration.

...

Shelen stood with her back against the door in case Yami decided to continue to pester her about her dream. She then slid down the dark wood with a sigh and slumped down with her hands clutching at her face in frustration and hurt. She couldn't get anyone else involved in her problems. She wouldn't allow someone else to carry her burden. Never again.

**So what do you think her problem is now? I got a guess from one of the reviews that it was about her father or a rapist. Well, all shall be revealed soon enough. At least about her issues with dreams. Also I hope you noticed the hints of them beginning to realize their feelings for eachother.**

**Yami: Finally!**

**Shelen: We're only a step closer, Yami. **

**Yami: One step or one hundred steps, doesn't matter as long as we're closer to the main focus.**

**Shelen: Yami, the main focus is on the millenium items and stopping great evil from returning, remember? The gods said themselves you themselves that your goal was to stop the Shadow Games from returning.**

**Yami: Um...Nope, doesn't ring a bell. I forgot everything remember?**

**Shelen: *sighs then turns to reader* Please R & R, we appreciate all your support and chapter 14 is coming soon. **


	15. Chapter 14

Ch. 14:

"You aren't coming in." Shelen snapped from behind the door after a few hours.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep then?" Yami asked in annoyance.

"Try the couch. It's for both sitting and laying on." She said from the other side of the door.

"You aren't serious are you?" Yami raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" Then the door opened for a moment and a pillow was thrown at Yami's face. Following the pillow was a blanket.

"Good night." She then shut the door again firmly and he heard a click which meant she had locked it. He sighed and walked back down to the living room. He then set the pillow and blanket up and took another blanket then lay down and lay his head on the pillow. He then closed his eyes and tried to find a way into his soulroom.

...

Shelen stood in front of the door, expecting Yami to try to get in again but he seemed to have given up. She then walked over to her bed and sat down. She took off her socks fist then her shirt and lasly her pants then found her PJs and slipped them on. She then climbed into bed and lay staring at the ceiling. Hoping the dreams would lessen again if she was too tired to dream. But that was what was odd. After she had met Yami the dreams had stopped. They stopped when she had seen him in her dream before meeting him. And again when he had been with her. The night he had been too peroccupied in the spell to become a living being was the night they had started again.

"No! I don't need him. I am not some helpless girl that needs protection. I can take care of this on my own." She said to no one at all. But deep down she knew she was wrong.

...

"Did you really have to make me sleep on the couch? My neck still hurts from the stiffness if that thing." Yami complained as he walked alongside Shelen in his spirit form, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, poor you," Shelen said saracstically, "I'm sure that was Hell."

"When I find Hell, I'll tell you about it." Yami replied.

"So why don't you just become a student like me? It makes talking to you easier." Shelen tried to start a different conversation.

-Earlier That Morning-

Yami awoke with a sore neck the morning after Shelen had forced him to sleep on the couch. He cracked the cinks out and stretched then sat up.

"I think I'll stay on Shelen's good side for a while..." Yami muttered as he winced when he stood up.

"Let me guess, you asked her about the dreams and she made you sleep on the couch?" Shayla had also woken up and had just come into the room.

"Ms. Pendragon, good morning." Yami bowed politely and winced again when he felt another pain in his back.

"Yami, you live here now, it's alright to call me Shayla. Or even mom." Shayla said. She chuckled at Yami thinking of calling the woman 'mom'.

"Alright." Yami nodded, "But how did you know about-"

"I could hear you two all the way to my room." Shayla replied.

"Why is she so deffensive anyway?" yami asked.

"If I told you about it she'd make ME sleep on the couch to." Shayla said. She then walked over to the coffee maker and started making a cup. A few minutes later Shelen walked down the stairs with her backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Morning, Mom. Yami." She said and set her stuff down to make some breakfast.

"Good morning, Aibou." Yami greeted. She just glanced at him with something close to a semi-friendly gaze. They were silent for a while after Shelen's scornful look, then Shayla spoke.

"Shelen, what are you going to do about Yami, anyway? He can't stay here you know." Shayla said, striking up a conversation.

"I dunno, before he just stayed in the puzzle. Now that he has his own body..." Shelen glanced at yami again but with thoughtfullness instead of scorn.

"Well, the spell is reversable. I can always go back into the puzzl." Yami explained.

"Then I guess that solves that problem." Shelen then stood and washed out her cereal bowl. She then turned to look at Yami again. "You coming?"

"Yes, of course." Yami suddenly faded to a tranceparent form and Shelen bade Shayla farewell then they walked down the stairs and out the door.

-End Flash Back-

"I thought it best to remain hidden until you feel the time is right for me to reveal myself." Yami said.

"Really?" Shelen glanced at him in surprise.

"That and I don't have the propper education for these activities." Yami continued.

"Oh."

They were silent again. This time it was a comfortable silence. Then they both heard someone calling Shelen's name.

"Hm?" She glanced behind them and Yami turned around to see who was trying to catch Shelen's attention.

"Shelen! Hey, Shelen!" It was Kyla.

"Kyla? What's wrong?" Shelen asked in concern. Then she saw the golden Egypt style ring bouncing up and down as she ran.

"Shelen, look at this!" Kyla stopped in front of them.

"Y-Yeah, what is it?" Shelen asked as she leaned back as the ring was shoved in front of her face.

"It's Bakura's necklace! I woke up this morning and it was hanging on the hook on my door!" Kyla explained.

"Weird. Maybe you can give it back to him when we see him in class." Shelen said.

"Yeah, maybe."

The girls then began to walk with Yami behind them.

'So that's your plan, Bakura. Pose as a student to get close to your Hikari, then give her the millenium item.' Yami thought as he glared at the ring which was hanging from the loop of Kyla's school briefcase**(A/N: I think it's a briefcase those things most school kids in Japan carry around. But Shelen has a backpack to go along with her rebellious nature) **at that moment.

...

When the girls got to school they met up with the others and were told that they had no idea who Bakura was. Shelen found this odd as he had been with them for more that a few weeks. Almost a month.

"Do you know anything about this, Yami?" Shelen asked looking at Yami questioningly as they sat alone for lunch since the others had all decided to give her some time alone. Yami sat with her in his solid form but somehow Shelen was still the only one that saw him.

"Actually Shelen, I believe that this may be apart of Bakura's plan." Yami replied as he looked out at the sky beyond.

"Plan?"

"Yes. You see, Bakura was an old enemy of mine. I don't remember why, but I do know that he used to be my rival. He was a crazy man that was intent on destroying all. He tried to kill me on more than one occasion. But it appears that now, Bakura to was given a second chance. He must have changed his ways otherwise he had plenty of opportunities to kill you and smash the puzzle. And he wouldn't have helped me to get a physical body."

"True, I didn't really think about the possibilities Bakura was a spirit to. But why does no one else remember him but me and Kyla?"

"A simple spell he used to whipe everyones memory. It didn't work on you or Kyla because you are both Hikaris."

"That reminds me. What IS a 'Hikari' anyway? I know it means 'light' but how does that relate to us?"

"Well, with a dark there is a light. Bakura and I are what you would call 'Yamis'. But not the name you gave me, we are dark spirits and to balance the shadows is the light."

"So it's like yin and yang or two sides of a coin. But we don't even look alike."

"No, we do not. And that is the part that puzzles me. I know for a fact that a Hikari and a Yami are the same physical being, only one has a darker personality."

"So I'm not really your Hikari then." Shelen looked down. She was still so confused.

"No, you are." Yami used one hand to lift her chin and to make her look at him. She did and she stared deeply into his crimson eyes. He stared into her sapphire ones.

"You are my Hikari. I see much light in you and your spirit is strong and pure. You are a Hikari and if I am wrong then let Ra strike me where I sit."

There was a pause in which nothing happened. Then they began to lean closer to eachother without thinking. Lips barely touching when-

"Yo, Shelen!" Jazz called and Shelen snapped out of it and glanced back behind the wall hiding her and Yami from view, "Time to get back to class!"

"Coming, Jazz!" Shelen called back then stood. Yami stayed sitting for a moment then followed her. he disappeared inside the puzzle and Shelen joined her friends as they went back to class.

**Yep, chapter 14 is done. Shelen is serious about her problems isn't she. And that little flff at the end X3**

**Yami:** **We were SO close! Why did Jazz have to ruin it?**

**Shelen: there's always next time, Yami. Though I doubt it.**

**Kaze: Honestly, man, get ahold of yourself.**

**Me: It'll be ok. You WILL get your chance. Just be patient.**

**Kaze: Now be a good EX Pharaoh and do the update message.**

**Yami: *sigh* Chapter 15 is coming soon and from now on to make sure everyone is happy with both the story and the shipping one-shots, NFxHL will be posting a new one-shot each time she posts a new chapter.**

**Kaze: Good, here's a cookie. *hands Yami cookie who eats it quietly and Kaze pats him on the head* **


	16. Chapter 15

**Here we will meet Seth. The recent owner of Kiaba Corp. Why? Because Kiaba died somehow(don't know how exactly) and they needed someone to replace him since Mokuba didn't want to continue the business. So Seth was made the new CEO(I think it means boss) of Kiaba Corp. and is just as competitive. He acts a lot like Seto before the 'Death-T' match and also has a younger brother that will be mentioned later on. This is a chapter also following the manga and I will do the one where Jounochi goes on a game show. It will be coming soon.**

Ch. 15:

"NO way! Shayla is a duelist too?" Jazz exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's the one that got me into 'duel monsters' in the first place." Shelen nodded.

"Oh man! You have GOT to get her to duel me!" Jazz said.

"Well, actually she doesn't duel anymore. I mean she does duel me sometimes to see who'll clean the dishes after dinner or who has to cook. But that's about it." Shelen scratched the back of her neck.

"Aw, come on! Can't you get her to duel me?" Jazz whined.

"Yeah, for 200,000 yen maybe." Shelen muttered as Jazz trapped her in a head lock. She heard Yami chuckle in the background and took the puzzle then banged it once against the bottom of her desk and heard a groan of pain from inside her head. She smirked in saticefaction.

"Well at least get her to give me some tips or somethin'!" Jazz continued.

"Jazz, if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to." Daren sighed.

"Ah, shut yur trap! You don't even care about the game you just wanna look good in front of Sheely here!" Jazz countered. Shelen looked blank and Daren blushed trying to protest. Shelen then suddenly glanced down at the puzzle. For some reason Yami seemed to stiffen.

_I wonder what's wrong with him..._ She thought. Yami didn't usually care much about what her friends were saying anyway.

"So, how 'bout it, Sheelz, could we swing by and maybe play a match of 'Duel Monsters'?" Jazz suddenly pulled Shelen from her thoughts with that question.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Shelen replied not caring what they had been talking about.

"Great! I'll tell Kyla and we can all go after school!" Jazz cheered and walked away. Shelen smiled after her enthusiastic friend. Daren just sighed and sat down.

"How can you put up with that girl?" He asked.

"Easy, pretend she's normal." Shelen replied. They both shared a small laugh.

"Things have changed since you solved that puzzle, Shelen." Daren said as he pointed to the puzzle.

"Hm? Yeah, it has. To think I met Jazz and became her friend all because of Yami!" She chuckled lightly.

"Who's 'Yami'?" Daren looked confused. Shelen then realized what she had said.

Ah! Uh, n-nobody...J-Just the name I gave the puzzle!" She shiffed nervously and blushed a bit while chuckling nervously. Daren just stared at her.

...

After school Shelen walked down the steps and Jazz with Kyla and Daren all met her at the end of the steps.

_Well...At least I won't get jumped today._ Shelen thought with a smile.

They reached the cafe` soon after coming and found the place empty as usual.

"Hey, Mom, my friends were wondering if you could give them a few tips on Duel Monsters!" Shelen called as she waved toward Shayla.

"Oh, of course!" Shayla replied as they came closer. She then took a box from under the counter, "I save these just in case there's a suprise duel."

"Not that that'll happen. You're too old for people to take seriously." Shelen said.

"Watch what you say to your elders, girl!" Shayla scolded.

"You're more than an elder, you're ancient!" Shelen retorted.

"Well I look young at least. I could be your older sister!"

"In your dreams and my nightmares Old Lady!"

The others watched the arguement with sweat running down the back of their heads. When the bickering was over Shayla returned to her sweet self and pulled out her deck.

"This deck is what brought me and my husband together." Shayla explained. The kids then examined the cards and made comments about them.

"Oh yeah!" Shelen seemed to remember something, "Mom, could you show them your most PRIZED card?"

"Prized card?" The others asked at once. Even Yami seemed interested.

"Oh, alright." shayla took another box and pulled off the lid to reveal a card with a white dragon on it inside. The dragon was long and fiece looking. It had gold colored fur going down it's back and crystal clear blue eyes.

"The 'Dragon of Light' the most rare card out there now. So powerful that people would kill to get to it. That's why there are only 4 out there. And I was lucky enough to find one." Shayla said as she held up the card for them to see.

"Wow..." Everyone of the teens gasped. Shelen had of course seen the card before many times and Shayla had even let her HOLD it once but she never got tired of looking at it.

"That card must be just as powerful as the 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'." Yami said as he stared at the card. Shelen glanced at him and smiled slightly. He was really interested in Duel Monsters. Tha was for sure.

...

The next day at school Shelen and Jazz played a game of Duel Monsters again.

"Wow, imagine if YOU used that 'Dragon of Light' card!" Jazz said as they ended the match.

"Not so loud, Jazz!" Shelen said and looked around, "Someone might hear you!"

"Oh, sorry." Jazz said sheepishly.

But someone did hear. He glanced back at the table the friends were at and frowned. _So someone does have a Dragon of Light card._

...

After school Shelen returned to the cafe` and talked more about Duel Monsters with Shayla and telling her about her day. Suddenly the door opened and a boy around Shelen's age stood at the entrance with a briefcase at his side. His cold blue eyes scanned the area and he then strode confidently in.

"Seto Kiaba?" Yami said in shock.

"No, that's Seth. Best Duelist of Domino since the King of Games." Shelen explained.

"King of Games?" Yami asked. The name sounded familiar.

"I'll explain later." Shelen whipsered to him then he disapeared into the puzzle. Seth walked up to them at that moment.

"May I help you?" Shayla asked. He suddenly noticed the Dragon of Light card on the table. He gasped.

_The 'Dragon of Light'! One of the rarest cards known! I didn't think I would actually see one! _

He made to grab the card but Shayla grabbed it before he could.

"Ma'am, I will trade you all these for that card!" Seth said and hoisted the briefcase up on the counter. He then lifted the lid to reveal numerous powerful cards. Shelen gaped at the cards in awe and Shayla looked at them impressed.

"What do you say?" Seth asked.

Shayla merely smiled kindly and shut the lid to the case.

"That is a very tempting offer, young man." She began kindly, "But I must decline. You see this card is special. It has been with me for a long time and I wouldn't give it up for anything. Now please leave unless you want something for your journey home?"

Seth scowled and grabbed the briefcase.

"You're a fool, woman!" He said angrilly and walked over to the door then paused, "Before I go I think I will order 3 late`s and a small mocha."

...

At school the next day Shelen told her friends about the events in the cafe`.

"You need to be careful around him, Sheely." Jazz warned.

"That guy sounds like bad news." Daren agreed. Kyla nodded.

"Hey, Shen right?" Came Seth's voice. The friends looked up.

"Seth? What can I do for you?" shelen asked politely despite the fiasco in the cafe` the other day.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just a little stressed." Seth said with a small smile**(A/N: Every time a Kiaba smiles, a puppy dies.).**

"It's fine." She replied.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have that 'Dragon of Light' card in your backpack by any chance would you? I didn't really get a good look at it and I was curious. See I'm a big gamer myself." He explained. The others looked at Shelen for a responce. She was quiet a moment then smiled and pucked up her backpack.

"Actually I do have it. Mom let me take it to school as long as I don't duel with it." She said and pulled out the card. She then handed it to Seth. Seth looked at it and she saw the admiration and excitement in his eyes. She also saw greed and a temptation to take the card. He then handed it back to her.

"Thanks, just seeing that card was good enough." Seth said smiling and walked away. Shelen stared after him and then looked at the card with a frown. Daren scowled at how friendly Shelen had been acting toward Seth. Yami just looked at his Hikari in concern.

...

Seth examined the Dragon of Light card in his hand and smirked in tiumph at his success.

"Kiaba."

Seth turned around to see Shelen standing behind him. She didn't look very happy.

"Uh, Shen! Hello, what brings you here...?" Seth asked as he hid the card.

"Seth, I'm just going to come out and say it." Shelen said and took a deep breath. Yami watched from inside the puzzle and concern filled him as he sensed her nervousness.

_What is she going to say to him? _He wondered.

"Give back Shayla's card." Shelen said finally. This suprised both Seth and Yami.

"Wh-What are you-"

"I know what you did, Kiaba. Please just give back Shayla's card. I didn't say anything before cause I didn't want to involve my friends but now I really want you to give back my card." She said seriously.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not an idiot, Kiaba. Now either give it back now or I'll duel you for it!"

"Fine, here." Seth said holding the card out. Shelen was taken aback by this.

"What?"

"Take your card." Seth said then moved his hand back and instead swung the briefcase in his hand at her and caused her to fall from the impactas it took a blow to her head.

"Or take all of these!" He laughed then walked away. Shelen got up and glared at him she then closed her eyes. The puzzle then began to glow and when the eyes opened they were crimson red.

...

Seth walked up to a small card table with only a deck in his hands.

"I don't see why you made me come to play a useless card game with you, Shen." Seth grumbled as he neared the table. But Shelen wasn't there. Out of the shadows stepped Yami. And he did NOT look pleased.

"What the? You aren't Shen!" Seth said in annoyance.

"I came on Shelen's behalf." Yami replied and walked over to the table. He sat down and Seth followed suit, "Let's play a shadow game." Yami said.

**Yami has challenged Seth to a Shadow Game. What will happen? **

**Also I made up the card 'Dragon of Light' because I didn't want to use Blue-Eyes White Dragon as that is like copying more than I already am. There is another reason and I will reveal that reason later.**

**Yami: The next chapter is coming soon. Hopefully I get to kick Seth's ass!**

**Shelen: Yes, I will be cheering for you.(Sarcasm yay!)**

**Yami: YOu can be so cold.**

**Shelen: R & R please people.**

**Kaze: NFxHL will be updating soon enough.**


	17. Chapter 16

Ch. 16:

Yami and Seth sat at the table and each had their decks out.

"Are you ready, Kiaba?" Yami asked.

"Heh, I was ready before you were." Seth replied. He was a little nervous. How could Shelen know such a serious guy? He almost looked to be Seth's level in gaming. But he would determine that in the match. The match then began.

"Alright, here are the rules. Life points start at 2000. When the life points reach 0 the player loses. If I lose you can keep the Dragon of Light card. If you lose you must take a penalty game." Yami explained.

"Then let's start." Seth drew the first card.

"I summon Ryu-Kishin Gargoyle!" He said and set the card down. Suddenly a very real looking monster, the gargoyle, appeared.

"Wha-What the? It-It came out of the card!" Seth stared in horrified awe.

"Yes, Kiaba. This is a special game. The monsters in this game are real." Yami said and drew his own card.

"I summon the 'Blackland Fire Dragon'!" He said and set the card down. A dark red dragon emerged from the card and the creatures began to battle. The dragon won the battle.

"That attack leaves you with 1500 life points." Yami said. The battle continued for a while. Finally Kiaba was on his last leg. He was desperate. So he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Dragon of Light card and descretely put it in the deck. He then drew it in his next turn.

"I summon...The DRAGON OF LIGHT!" He cried and set the card down in excitement.

A sudden blinding light was seen and Yami had to shield his eyes from the light. When it died down a beautiful white dragon floated as though on air with a main of light yellow almost like light itself. The dragon gave a mighty roar that sounded like an unearthly shriek.

"Yes! Now attack!" Seth commanded. The Dragon of Light did not move though.

"Wha? Why won't you attack?" Seth demanded. The dragon then disappeared.

"Don't you understand, Seth. You can not win with that card because you did not love it. You did not earn it's trust and become its heart." Yami said. He then drew his next card.

"Now I use White Fang! Attack his life points directly!" Yami said and the wolf creature attacked. Seth's life points reached 0 and Yami took the card.

"Now, Kiaba, I think it's time you learn to understand the true meaning of the cards. PENALTY GAME!" Yami shouted and the eye on his forehead appeared. Seth was left in a stunned state.

"Now, think about your actions and tomorrow maybe you will understand." Yami said and walked away.

...

Yami entered the the house and the puzzle shimmered. Shelen appeared from the shadows and fell forward. Yami caught her and she fell limp in his grip. He then picked her up bridal-style and carried her upstairs. He carried her to her bed and set her down on the bed. Then he turned to leave but couldn't help but glance back at her. He then used one hand to softly caress her cheek and a small smile played at his lips as he did so. He then slowly leaned down and was inches from her face when her eyes snapped open. They stared at eachother for a moment then there was a crash.

Yami sat clutching his head where Shelen had randomly smacked him with a book.

"What the HELL were you doing?" She demanded, blushing a crimson that could nearly rival Yami's eye color.

"I was just putting you to bed!" He defended and rubbed his head where she had smacked him.

"Then why was your face so close?"

"That...I was just, um..." He blushed to. Then she got up and pushed him out of the room after he got up.

"Downstairs!" She ordered and slammed her door shut behind her. Yami sighed and walked down to the living room. He was hoping for a 'thank-you-for-returning-my-mom's-card' or something. Then again he was pretty close to her face.

"Maybe she'll have another nightmare and will be too scared to be mad at me." Yami muttered and set then couch up propperly again. Then he lay down and after a while fell asleep.

**Short chapter cause it's part 2 of the Seth Kiaba insident. I am sorry if you guys thought it was clishee(Or what ever it's called) and I won't do this again. But not until after Death-T. I liked that part a lot and I will change a lot to that but still. Anyway thanks again for the reviews. And next chapter should be up soon.**

**Yami: But unfortunately, the Kick-Ass part of the duel wasn't seen.**

**Shelen: Because it was Seth kicking YOUR ass at first.**

**Yami: Silence slave!**

**Shelen: *in deadly warning tone* What did you call me?**

**Yami: N-Nothing, Aibou...^^' **

Kaze: ...-_-'


	18. Chapter 17

Ch. 17:

"Hey, we're getting a new student sometime this week." Jazz said as the friends sat around at lunch.

"Great, another psychopath that'll disappear..." Shelen muttered.

"I hear she's a real looker." Jazz continued and pointedly ignored Shelen.

"Jazz, I didn't know you were the gay one here." shelen said in mock suprise.

"Oh, very funny, Sheely!" Jazz scoffed and glared at her friend. Shelen just smiled innocently and it gave Yami a small shudder at her sweet smile. It was a very large contrast to her expression she gave him the night before.

Speaking of the night before, why was he so close to her face? Was he going to kiss her? No...No he wasn't he couldn't. She was from the 21 centery. He was a spirit without a clue of where he was from. Other than it was surrounded by sad and very hot. They were on totally different levels and it was not appropriate to think that way about his Hikari. But one thing was for sure. He would NOT tell Shelen about his feelings. Unless he wanted to die again early.

...

After school Shelen walked home with Yami still in his spirit state. He kept glancing back at her as they walked. What if he did have feelings for her? Would she accept them? Or maybe it was just those stupid hormones that he still couldn't get rid of even after death. Well whatever the case he doubted she would feel the same. But that night of her nightmare. She had asked him to stay. Was that just her fear of being alone, or was she really craving his company?

"Yami?" Shelen looked up at him with a concerned look in her eyes, "Somthing wrong?"

"What? No, Aibou, nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind." Yami said.

"Oh, ok. If you want to talk to someone about it, I'm here for you." She said as a thought of comfort and placed a hand on his tranceparent shoulder, remembering what it felt like when he was solid. He looked down at her hand then to her face and saw the concern still in her eyes. But she had a reassuring look on her face. He smiled kindly at her and nodded.

"I will tell you if something is wrong, Aibou." He said.

"K, good." She then removed her hand from his shoulder and they walked in a comfortable silence. After a while Shelen spoke again.

"At school today, Kaiba seemed a bit...distant. He was in a daze the whole day."

"Hmm? Well that's not suprising."

"Ok, more distant than usual. He didn't even look like he was paying attention to the lesson. Just stared off into space as though in a coma or something."

"That IS strange." Yami couldn't hide the smirk that was playing on his lips.

"What did you do?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Oh, I merely taught him about the 'Heart of the Cards'."

"You've been hanging out with Shayla haven't you."

"No. And why do you call your mother by her first name?"

"She isn't my mom. I just call her that since she's like a mother to me."

"She isn't your mother?"

"No. She took me in after..."

"After?"

"Never mind." shelen then sped up and walked faster toward the house. Yami watched her go and sighed. He then disappeared back into the puzzle.

"Mom, I'm home!" Shelen called.

"Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, I guess." shelen shrugged her backpack off and walked over to the couner then walked upstairs.

"I'll be up at dinner time." Shayla said.

"K." Shelen aknowleged. She then tossed her backpack to fall unceremoniously onto the couch. She ten sighed and walked up the stairs to her room and flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

She turned her head to see Yami standing in front of her with a semi-stern look on his face.

"I'll do it later." She shrugged. Then looked back up. Yami frowned. Then he walked over to the bed and stared down at her. She had closed her eyes and was probably alseep. He then leaned down.

"Do you want me tickle you?" He warned teasingly. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him wide-eyed.

"You. wouldn't. dare!" She looked at him for a sign of teasing. He just smirked and tackled her. She only had time to give a yelp before she was screaming with laughter.

"Hmm, I didn't know you were THIS ticklish, Aibou." Yami mused as he tickled her. She tried to wriggle away and slap at his hands as he tickled her sides and under her arms. He even tickled her stomach.

"OK! OK! I'l do the frickin' homework, damnit! Just stop tickling me!" She cried as he tickled her. He finally let up and instead placed his hands on the bed and stared down at her as she still giggled a bit more. Her shirt had slid up slightly when he had been tickling her so it showed her flat stomach. She also had a few tears of mirth still in her eyes as she got over the last of her giggles and was left panting from the lack of air. Her hair had also come out of the ponytail and was splayed around her head in different directions as well. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Yami?" She finally got over her giggles and looked at him confused. He just stared at her and she blushed a bit, "C-Could you get up please? I-I need to do my homework, remember?"

He snapped out of it and she saw him also blush. He then sat up and got off the bed. She sat up to and pulled her shirt back down. She then got started on her homework. Yami though stayed as far away from her as possible durring that time. He wasn't exactly sure what do do about the uncomfortable buldge in his pants he had to hide from her.

_Ok, this is getting out of line! Now I think is a good time to leave until this um...problem...is gone... _

He then disappeared into the puzzle after becoming his ghostly state. Shelen was still blushing and trying not to think about what had been going on. It started out as him teasingly tickling her, but for some reason after she could think straight it felt different. The way he was looking at her was almost...Arousing?

"NO WAY!" She suddenly scolded herself. "There is NO way I am feeling that way toward him! He's just a friend. A friend that takes over my body in duels and shadow games. Nothing else!"

She then smacked her head on the table to rid herself of her perverted thoughts.

...

"AI-Aibou...?" Yami asked nervously.

"What?" She glanced at him while making dinner. He was standing on the other side of the counter in their kitchen.

"Um...What do you normally do if you are a bit...'Excited'?" He asked.

"Try to calm down and think of something less exciting." She replied.

"No, I mean..." It wasn't easy to explain without giving away his little 'problem'.

"What?" She then realized what he ment. But not completely. "Oooh! um...Well I think a cold shower would be the best solution if 'that' ever happens..." She blushed again and looked back to what she was making.

"R-Right, ok..." Yami nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"No reason." He replied.

"Ok, well dinner's in half an hour."

"Ok, I'll be down by then." He then hurried up the stairs as casually as possible. And took a COLD shower.

...

The next day at school the teacher announced there was a new student. When she came in the girl had long chocolate brown hair with magienta at the ends and part of it tied in a high ponytail. Her emerald eyes glinted with a mischivious look.

"Class, this is Crystal Wasaya." The teacher announced.

The class bowed respectfully to the new girl and she nodded her thanks. Then she sat down. That was when Shelen noticed the gleaming gold rod with an eye-of-horus inscribed on the front and two blade-like axe sides. The millenium rod.

**Don't you just LOVE cliff-hangers? Chapter 18 coming soon^^ Thanks for all the reviews and I look forward to reading your guesses on what's gonna happen ^D^**


	19. Chapter 18

Ch. 18:

"What is that?" Shelen wondered as she looked at the gold item in Crystal's bag.

"The millenium rod..." Yami gasped.

"The what?"shelen looked at him from where he stood, unnoticed by any of the other people in the room.

"It's-"

"Pendragon! Stop talking or I will give you another dention!" The teacher scolded. Shelen turned to face the front again.

"Tell me at lunch." She muttered. Yami then phased back into the puzzle.

...

After classes Shelen sat with Yami in their usual spot since Jazz and the others again were off by themselves. They weren't exactly the kind of people to sit together at lunch unless they were playing duel monsters.

"So what is the Millenium Rod?" Shelen asked as they at the edge of the building.

"It was one of the millenium items. And saddly the last owner was a sadistic psychopath with an even more sadistic yami..."

"Who were they?"

"Mari-" Yami paused. Bakura had told him Marik had returned as well. Could it be?

"Shelen." He suddenly became serious and grasped both her shoulders firmly causing her to look into his eyes, "What ever you do, do NOT let Crystal talk to you alone."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this, please."

She stared at him in confusion and worry. He almost looked...Afraid? No he couldn't be afraid. Sure he had been pretty scared when she had smacked him with a book, but that was more of a comical scared. At the moment he looked afraid for her. As though her life depended uppon her answer.

"A-Alright." She finally nodded.

"Thank you." He sighed with a smiled and then without thinking pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first but soon hugged him back. They stayed in that position for a while then the bell rang.

"Um, Yami...Y-You can let go now..." Shelen said as he continued to hug her. His bangs were shadowing his eyes from view and his mouth was showing a small frown.

"Yami, the bell rang I need to get back to class." She tried to pull away but he gave a small squeeze to the hug signaling her to stay put. She stayed stiff and silent. He then finally let go and disappeared back in the puzzle. She stared at the spot he had been then shook the thought off and walked back down to the ground level.

...

After school Shelen walked alone. Yami didn't even walk along side her. She rubbed her arms where he had hugged her.

_Why? What was he doing? And why did he sound so worried? _

She scratched the back of her head in thought and frowned. Then she shrugged it off as a friendly gesture and his habit of acting like an older brother. She then carelessly passed a dark allyway in hopes that the gangs were still missing.

...

As Shelen was walking though, she did not notice insane violet eyes glaring at her from the dark allyway she had passed. The glare wasn't hateful though, more curious than anything. The owner of the eyes then shrunk back into the shadows.

...

Shelen headed straight for her room and did her homework. She then took out her sketchbook and began to draw. Yami quietly stood behind her as she drew, unaware of his presence. He noticed she was drawing a black dragon with a blade-tipped tail and powerful black wings. It was in a flying position with the tail swishing under it and the wings above in a menacing state. The dragon's eyes were so life-like Yami could have sworn he saw them blink.

"You are a wonderful artist." He commented. She stiffened at the comment and dropped her pen. Her bangs were shadowning her eyes making it impossible for him to read her. She didn't look angry or scared. Just blank.

"Aibou?" He tried to see what her expression was.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked.

"A while. Why?" Yami replied.

"So, you know my hobby then? Great..."

Then without warning she slammed the book shut and shoved it back into her bag then picked it up and shoved it under her bed.

"Aibou, is something wrong?" Yami asked her in concern.

"Don't EVER tell anyone about that. Got it?" She looked at him sternly.

"Why do you not want anyone to know about it?"

"Just promise you wont tell anyone. Not even Mom."

"I promise. But why?"

"It's a secret hobby of mine. I don't want ANYONE to know about. Dead or Alive."

"Uh..."

"No offense."

"But why?"

"I just don't."

"Aibou?"

"Yami, please. Drop it and pretend you saw nothing."

"But-"

"Shelen, Yami! Time for dinner!" Shayla called and Shelen immediatly stood up and walked hurriedly to the door.

"Coming!" She called and didn't give yami a chance to talk to her again before she hurried down the stairs to eat dinner. Yami sighed and followed her downstairs. They all ate their meals in peace.

...

After dinner Shelen returned to her room and Yami decided to help Shayla with the dishes.

"So, do you know why Shelen was in such a hurry to get down here?" Shayla asked as she rinced a dish and Yami dried it.

"I was trying to find out why she's so distant. She wont tell me anything. Not even why she doesn't let anyone know she's an artist."

"Ah, so you know her little 'secret' hmm?"

"yes, she really is quite good."

"As expected. She got the skill from her mother."

"You knew her mother?"

"Yes."

"Who was she?"

"If I told you that kind of stuff Shelen would make ME sleep on the couch." Shayla chuckled.

"She seems to run the house then, huh?" Yami asked in amusement. they then finished with the dishes and sat down with a cup of tea for a reward to a hard night of work.

"Well if I want my stuff to stay safe and sound I need her to watch the house and cafe while I'm gone so I need to be on her good side. But that doesn't mean I don't have a counter attack."

"Oh?"

"See as long as she lives under this roof, she can't be touched." Shayla said. She seemed to be giving a hint but Yami couldn't understand what.

"What do you mean by that?"

Shayla seemed to glance around. Then she turnd her full attention on Yami.

"As long as Shelen lives in my care and is rightfully living with me, then she can't be taken away from me."

"Is an agency trying to-"

"No. Before Shelen lived with me, she lived with her father."

"Her father?" Yami leaned forward in his seat, eager to hear more.

"Yes. But her father wasn't alone. He lived with his brother, Stoyrock. Things were tough and Stoyrock was a drunk. After Shelen's father died, Stoyrock took full responiciblity for her. But once she was old enough to be close enough to a teenager, he began to abuse her. I don't know what he did to her exactly but one day about 3 years ago, she ran away. She found me and I took her in. She took a liking to calling me 'mom' so I went with it. After a while I started to reconise our similarities but I still had no idea who she was until I learned the name of her father. Then I knew that she was MY child."

"So, does she know you are...?"

"No, even to this day she has no idea who I really am or how she was born." Shayla concluded.

"I see..." Yami said quietly and looked down. So that explained why she was so defencive.

Neither Yami nor Shayla noticed Shelen pressed against the wall to the door leading to the stairs to her room, sweating with shock and fear. Shayla really WAS her mother?

**Who do you suppose that weird violet eyed person was? And I hope this explains a bit about Shelen's past. Now you know who was from the dream. Also Stoyrock was origianally my HTTYD OC uncle of Shelen, but in this story he's her normal yet still viking-like abusing uncle. **

**R & R please and thanks for all the comments^^**


	20. Chapter 19

**Secrets are being revealed. And we will get to see Yami's 'yami' side.**

**Thanks again for the reviews by the way^^ I am amazed I am getting so many good feedback :) **

**WARNING: Abuse and violence is in this chapter **

Ch. 19:

"So, that explains why she wears the male uniform. Because of her uncle..." Yami was starting to understand.

"Yes, she believes that if she does not stand out she will be safe. I don't understand why she must hide from him. She just does." Shayla nodded.

"And because of her choice it has hurt her more. She allows those gangs to hurt her to numb her inner pain. But it also continues to hurt her inner self."

His eyes then widened in understanding.

"THIS is why the gods sent me back! They want me to help Shelen!"

"What?" Shayla blinked as he suddenly stood up. He then hurried passed the table and ran upstairs.

"Shelen! I understand now and I want to help you! It's alright-" He stopped as he opened the door to find the room empty and the window opened. He gasped and ran over to the window then looked out. It was pouring outside and made it difficult to see. He then looked around the room and saw that the room was a mess. Some clothes were strewn on the floor and some books were also scattered. Paper was in places and a smashed jar was on the desk.A note was next to the jar. Yami hurried over to it.

_"Mom or Yami, (I don't care who you are!) _

_Just know that by the time you read this, I will be gone. You know my secret, congrats. But I can't risk anyone else getting hurt or killed because of this.I can't live here anymore knowing that my mother will be in danger as well. Good bye Yami. I'm sorry and I will always-"_

"yami?" Shayla had come up the stairs as well. Yami turned to see her staring at the mess.

"She knows..." Shayla whispered and leaned against the door frame for support.

"What do you mean?"

"She heard us talking. She knows who I am and doesn't want us to get hurt. I was afraid she would learn the truth. I just didn't think it would happen so soon..."

"What will happen to her?"

"She's free for the taking. Either she will let herself be killed or Stoyrock will find her."

Yami froze and dropped Shelen's note. He still hadn't learned what she would say but at the moment he didn't care. He saw the puzzle was missing as well.

_Good, she has the puzzle with her. I may not be too late..._

Then without another word to Shayla, Yami ran down the stairs. He then ran to the cafe door and pushed it open to reveal the pouring rain in the streets.

"Damnit, Aibou! Why are you so stubborn?" He growled then ran out into the rain.

...

Shelen walked through the allyways. She didn't care what happened to her. She would fight back if she had to. She was not going to let ANYONE else she cared about get hurt. She then thought about all her friends. Jazz, Kyla, Daren...Yami. She bit her lip and shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She couldn't let them suffer and she couldn't be burdened by them.

She walked on and gripped her backpack close to her. Suddely a splash sound pulled her from her thoughts. She turned slowly and her eyes widened at who she saw.

...

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed as Yami ran. He squinted into the darkness and pouring rain.

"Ra help me..." Yami muttered and grit his teeth in frustration. He was suposed to protect Shelen! That was the main purpose of him coming back! The gods had sent him to her and made her his responcibility. And he was failing all of them.

"Aibou..." He murmured. Then he looked up and gasped as he turned to see someone standing behind him.

...

She huffed and puffed as she ran. Her shoes making loud splashes on the muddy concrete ground.

_How? How did he find me? I thought I had lost him when I ran away?_

The person following her was picking up speed. She ran faster and harder. Her muscles ached and her lungs burned from the abuse done to it by her panting as she ran.

...

"You!" Yami pointed an accusing finger at the figure in front of him.

"Yes, Pharaoh it's me. Long time no see." The person said and grinned michiviously.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Yami snarled.

"Here's a really good one. I can help you find your lost Hikari."

This made Yami let down his guard a bit. How could HE help? In the past that very man had tried to kill him numerous times!

"How do I know I can trust you?" Yami demanded.

"Because I too now have a Hikari I must protect." The other man said. He truly sounded truthful and serious. This caused Yami to think. Was it worth it? Bakura had changed, but could this one as well?

"How can you help me find her?" Yami asked much calmer. the man smirked again.

...

She had been running for who knows how long when suddenly she tripped and fell onto the concrete ground. She winced and curled into a ball on impact. She felt a few cracks and warm liquid mixed with the cool rain and landed on the ground. Blood.

"Thought ye could escape?" The harsh voice leered. She looked up with fear as he slowly came toward her, "You won't get away this time!"

he then reached out and grabbed her roughly by the throat.

"Time to teach ye a lesson ye'll never ferget!" He slurred but still with true meaning to his words. her eyes widened more in fear and she tried to pry his hand off of her throat. The only thing protecting her from choking to death was the black leather choker aroun her thorat and the gleaming sapphire hanging from it.

...

Yami suddenly looked up and turned to the direction of the sourse of power he had felt.

"Pharaoh?" His companion looked at him curiously.

"I sense her presence. She's near..." Yami murmured, "Come on!"

They then ran in the direction Yami had sensed she would be.

...

Shelen coughed violently as she was bashed against the brick wall. She couldn't even scream the pain was so bad. Her clothes were ripped in places and blood was running down the side of her face. She continued to cough as he suddenly kicked her stomach and she was again forced against the wall. She coughed and soon blood poured out. She weezed and bit her lip harder causing it to bleed more and resulting in her needing to spit out the bitter tasting liquid.

"You'll think twice next time about running away next time, you little brat! I was going to save this for when necissary and this is the perfect time!" He yelled at her. She shielded her face with her arms unable to move away.

"Now yur comin' with me to learn your lesson, faggot!" He reached out again to grab her.

"Don't you DARE lay another greesy hand on MY Aibou!"

Shelen's eyes opened and widened in shock. The new voice was deep and forceful, but also full of hate. Her uncle looked up to see a furious looking crimson-eyed teen glaring at him. Standing next to him was another teen with wild sun bleach colored hair.

"Get outa here, you brats! She's learning a lesson!" Stoyrock snapped at them. Yami kept his glare fixed on Stoyrock. If Yami even took ONE glance at Shelen he was sure he would go full yami on the man in front of him.

stoyrock just sneered and kicked Shelen again. She spat up more blood that was building in her mouth and it splattered onto the ground. Yami lost it.

He ran at Stoyrock with such speed the man didn't even see him coming. Yami then punched him in the face. Stoyrock went down with the blow and stared up at the livid teen. His crimson eyes were burning with hate for the man. Then the shadows began to creep forward.

"You have tresspassed not only into MY soul, but also the soul of one I care dearly for. The doors of darkness have been opened, your fate is now sealed." Yami recited calmly but the words were filled with hate and a fury that had been bottled up for so long. Then the shadows attacked.

Stoyrock screamed in fear as the shadows consumed him. His screams of terror and pain were loud and clear and Yami watched it all as the shadows obeyed their master making the man's death slow and painful. Stoyrock's soul was then sent to the deepest, darkest reaches of the Shadow Realm. To be eternally tormented for his wicked ways. The shadows then dispersed and faded back to attatch to the allyway again. Yami then hurried over to Shelen and his rage died as he saw her weak and beaten body.

She managed to look up at him as he approached. He kneeled at her side and looked over her. She was hurt bad. He held back the urge to hug her as that would only make it worse.

"Aibou..." He said softly and she managed a weak smile.

"Yami...You came..." Her voice was quiet and she seemed to feel pain even when she spoke.

"Shh, Aibou...It's alright, don't speak..." Yami soothed her.

"Yami."

Yami didn't turn his gaze from Shelen.

"Yami, she needs medical help. You need to call an ambulance."

"A what?" Yami looked at his other companion.

"I'll find her cellphone, you watch her." The other then rushed to Shelen's bag and dug through the contents.

"It hurts..." Shelen whispered.

"I know, Shelen, I know. Just hang on, Marik's calling for help."

"Hello, Domino hospital, we need an ambulence on 84 Maple street!" Marik said urgently into the phone. He then turned to Yami.

"They're coming." He informed.

"Thank you...Yami..." She whipsered and closed her eyes.

"Aibou? Aibou! Aibou don't fall asleep yet!" Yami cried desperatly. But Shelen's eyes were already closed. She was exausted.

**Yay! Chapter 19 is done^^ Don't worry this isn't even close to the end, there will be more to come. I don't know about any of you but I can't really see Stoyrock as a bag guy. In HTTYD fanfics I have yet to publish(if at all XD) he was a lot like Stoik only more stern. But in this it wasn't easy to make him some abusive drunk. But that's just me. Tell me what you think and chapter 20 is on the way^^ **


	21. Chapter 20

Ch. 20:

The sound of sirans blared and flashes of red and white lights were seen. Yami ignored them all as he just stared at his Hikari. Some men came and Marik told them who was hurt. They hurried over and Yami's protective instinct kicked in. He stood and glared at the strangers growling in warning.

"They're here to help, Yami." Marik assured the other spirit. Yami stood back still stiff and the ambulence people gently picked Shelen up and set her on a stretcher. They then picked up the stretcher and hurried to the ambulence. Yami and Marik followed.

...

Inside the ambulence Yami and Marik sat on either side of the gurney Shelen was stapped to. Yami did not turn his gaze from her face. He softly brushed a hand over her cheek and looked at her with sorrow and caring. Marik watched this in interest. Bakuar had told him that the Pharaoh acted different but he couldn't quite place what. Now he understood.

When the ambulence stopped in front of the hospital the people took Shelen and hurriedly wheeled her in. Yami and Marik stood and were told to wait in the waiting room. They did and soon a nurse came over to them and handed Yami a stack of forms to sign. He signed each one as best he could. She then took it back. Yami was silent as he and Marik waited then Marik spoke.

"It isn't your fault, Pharaoh." He said.

"No, it is. If I had just been there sooner...No, if I had known in advanced...she wouldn't be..." Yami seemed to be trying not to cry. Marik turned away to allow Yami to keep some of his pride.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Marik said, trying to keep the other spirit's mind occupied, "She's strong. Like Yugi was."

yami looked up at those words.

Yugi? Where had he heard that name before?

"She will pull through this." Marik said.

"I-I know...Marik...I just..."

Suddenly the door opened and Yami stood when he saw the doctor that had told them where to go, walked through the door.

"How is she?" Yami asked.

"she will live." The doctor informed, "She does have some broken ribs and a broken arm though. And some internal bleeding but we took care of that."

"Thank Ra." Yami slumped back down in relief. Not really caring if he sounded odd giving thanks to an Egyptian god, "When can I see her?"

"She's asleep right now, but you may see her. Be gentle though, she still has a lot of injuries that were minor." The doctor said and nodded for Yami to go into the room. Marik stayed behind.

...

Yami walked over to the bed Shelen was at and saw the many machines that were attached to her body to keep her breathing and alive. She had many bandages keeping her cuts sealed and looked in pain even in sleep. He placed a hand over one of her's after pulling up a chair. Her hand was cold from the rain and probably lack of blood but she was still breathing so he knew she was alive.

"Aibou...I am so sorry..." Yami whispered. She didn't move or make any indication she had heard him. He sighed and stroked her soft hand, that was when he realized how soft it was. Despite the nearly healed bruises it was very soft, almost like that of a baby, and yet it was able to withstand so much. It was also rather small compared to his own. At least by a bit.

Her face was also rather frail looking, as though the slightest touch would break it. But she hid her true self behind the act of being independent. She was dying on the inside. And he was the only thing that could stop it. But unless she opened up to him, there was nothing he could do.

He closed his eyes and searched for a way in to the soul. He finally found it and entered the hallway to the rooms. He saw her door and then his own. He then pushed open the door to her's and found her sitting cross-legged on the floor. The sight nearly broke his heart. Even in her soul she was beaten and bruised with few bandages to help. Her head was down and she was only wearing a dirty white T-shirt and dark tan shorts both ripped and tattered. Her hair was a mess and blood was staining her arms and clothes. She was also barefoot with cuts and calloses on her feet.

"Aibou..." Yami whispered as he took in the sight. Inside Shelen was like a small child. Lost and abbondoned only wanting someone to actually CARE. The girl looked up and saw Yami. Her eyes were wide and tears were gathering. Tear tracks from when she had not whiped her tears away were streaked down her dirt covered face. She stared at him but didn't say a word. This must have represented the fear of rejection and a fear that others would turn away if she made her problem known. But her eyes. Her eyes held hope. Hope for someone to take her out of the darkness and to care for her. A hope that could never be put out.

"Aibou, please forgive me." Yami said softly. She stared at him still. He then took a step into the room. The moment his feet touched the floor of the room, the room lightened as in the lighting grew brighter by a few times. He then took another step. The girl seemed to stiffen but did not move away. Yami then walked all the way in. He walked to the middle of the room and kneeled in front of the girl. He placed a hand to her cheek gently and looked into her eyes. She stared at him blankly. Then he pulled her into a hug. At first she did not return the hug, but soon burried her face in his chest and cried freely. He placed a hand to the back of younger Shelen's golden blond haired head and rested his chin on top of her head and she cried.

"I will take care of you, Shelen. I promise I wont let this happen to you again." He vowed and they remained that way for a while. The girl then stopped crying and he pulled her away slightly to look at her. The dirt from her face had washed away and the cuts and bruises had healed. Her hair was smoother and less dirty. Her face looked more mature and as did the rest of her. Her clothes had also changed to reveal a white version of her usual black attire. She looked up at him still with wide eyes but they showed much more wisdome. She then spoke.

"Thank you...Atem." She whispered. Yami's eyes widened and he looked down at her as she closed her eyes. Atem. That name sounded familiar. He then hugged her close again and silent tears built up in his eyes. He then let them fall. It would do no harm, after all this was the soul and anything could be done in the soul. Soon they were enveloped in a white light.

...

When Yami awoke he blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was back in the hospital and was still holding Shelen's hand. He smiled saddly at her still unresponsive face. He then stood and was about to leave when he felt her grip on his hand tighten. He looked up but she was still unconcious. He then leaned down and gently pushed her bangs back to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. He then sat back down.

Suddenly she stirred and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Mmm..." She moaned. Yami looked up and stared into her sapphire eyes.

"Aibou?" Yami asked, barely believing it.

"Hey Yami...What's up?" She greeted weakly. Yami smiled and tears of joy gathered in his eyes.

"Hello, Aibou. Welcome back."

**Yep, Shelen's ok^^ Ok now for a few 'can do' answers.**

**-In the soulroom Shelen looked about 10 or 12 at first because that was when the abuse got worse(And no her uncle never raped her. Otherwise she wouldn't have let anyone else near her. But before Yami came to her rescue in the previous chapter he was going to take her back to his place where she used to live and THEN rape her. The dream was just a time when he wanted to beat her up where all her skin showed but he never raped her.)**

**-Atem and Yami ARE the same person in this story. But in the after story conversations he's a different person. That name may have been a spoiler to those who haven't seen the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh, and Shelen called him that subconciously in Arabic because of her past life knowing his name. He still doesn't think much about it.**

**-Yes I mentioned Yugi. But Yami still needs to think long and hard to remember Yugi again.**

**-I know in the YGO series Yami Marik was a total psycho but he has a heart...somewhere...**

**Marik: So little faith in my good side...How disapointing.**

**Yami: Well you can't expect us to trust you just like that.**

**Marik: You just did in the previous chapter.**

**Yami: Well Shelen was dying! I didn't have a choice!**

**Shelen: So this is MY fault now?**

**Yami: What? No! I didn't mean it like that!**

**Marik: Sounded like it to me.**

**Bakura: Yes, I believe you are blaming your weakness on your girlfriend.**

**Yami: She is NOT my girlfriend! (Yet.)**

**Atem: Why are you blushing if you say she isn't.**

**Yami: Who let you in here?**

**Kaze: R & R. We will get back to as soon as possible, readers. **


	22. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

After a day or so after Shelen awoke she was able to leave her room. She couldn't leave the hospital though. Not until the doctor said she could. Yami stayed with her the whole time and had informed Shayla of Shelen's recovery. At them moment he was in Shelen's room with her.

"Ugh! I'm so bord!" Shelen complained. Her wounds had almost healed completely by now so she could move again without wincing.

"They said you could leave tomorrow, Aibou." Yami said from his seat on the small couch by the window. Shelen frowned.

"Well, I wanna leave now." She whined. Yami chuckled and stood up.

"How about a walk in the garden?" He sudgested.

"Anything to get out of here!" She said. He then helped her into the wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room. They went out the back door into the garden and Shelen pushed the wheelchair herself to get her strength back.

"Your friends will be visiting later today?" Yami informed her.

"Oh, cool." She said. To tell the truth she liked being alone with Yami. And she knew he would have to disappear while her friends were there.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that once they get here you need to leave."

"I'm not going to leave for good. Don't worry." Yami assured her.

"Alright."

...

Shelen was reading a magazine in bed when her friends came by. She set the magazine down to converse with them and learned that Crystal was a new member to the gang. When the rest of the gang left Crystal stayed behind.

"Crystal?" Shelen looked at her questioningly.

"So you're the one that is partnered with the Pharaoh." Crystal said quietly.

"How did you know?"

"Because I too am a Hikari to an ancient spirit." Crystal held up the millenium rod.

"The millenium rod..."

"Yes, I asked Marik to find you so we could talk face-to-face. I didn't expect to have this talk in the hospital."

"Well excuse me for actually helping someone for once." A sarcastic voice cut in. Shelen and Crystal turned to see Marik climbing through the window. Yami suddenly appeared as well then Bakura walked in with Kyla.

"Great, now that we're all here, let's get down to business." Bakura said. Kyla looked a little uneasy but followed him as he went to sit on the couch. Marik sat on the window sill and Crystal pulled up a chair while Yami stood protectively by Shelen.

"First off, introductions are in order." Crystal began.

"For starters, I am Crystal Wasaya, Hikari to Marik." She introduced.

"Marik, former pschopath and now Yami of Crystal Wasaya." Marik said with an insane grin. Shelen could see the insanity behind his lilac colored eyes.

"Bakura, Yami to Kyla Koshakara, charmed to meet you." Bakura said in false politeness.

"K-Kyla Koshkara...H-Hikari to Bakura." Kyla said timidly and glanced at Bakura who didn't even look at her.

"Alright then, I'm Shelen Pendragon, Hikari to Yami I guess?" Shelen said unsure.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Marik interupted, "Did you say 'Hikari to Yami'? How does that make sense!"

"Well, his name is Yami isn't it?" Shelen asked the Egyptian spirit.

"Are you joking!" Bakura laughed, "Surely the Pharaoh remembers his name THIS time!"

Yami looked a bit uncomfortable at that statement. Bakura then stopped laughing and looked at Yami.

"You DO remember, don't you?"

"Um..." Yami looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't...Well this complicates things..." Bakura sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Shelen looked at them confused.

"Shall I start at the beginning?" Bakura asked. Being the more mature of the two other Yamis he was the best one for the job.

"Shoot." Shelen said.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to do that anymore." Bakura smirked.

"Huh?" Shelen looked at him.

"Just tell us what's going on Bakura!" Yami commanded and stepped in front of Shelen.

"Alright, alright! I was only joking!" Bakura put his hands up in surrender. He then cleared his throat.

"Now let's see...Ah, let's start at the beginning, when the Pharaoh's previous Hikari solved the millenium puzzle."

"Wait, 'previous Hikari'? There was another one?" Shelen asked.

"Yes, there was. Anyway, the Pharaoh's first Hikari was the Pharaoh's rencarnation. A small 10th grader by the name of...Yugi Mutou."

Yami stiffened at the name.

"Yami?" Shelen looked at her partner in concern.

"Yugi had solved the puzzle and the Pharaoh helped him in many duels. They went through Duelist Kingdom, Battle City Tournament, and finally they defeated me before I could take over the world." Bakura said simply.

"You tried to take over the world?" Shelen looked at Bakura skeptically.

"Yes, and I almost succeeded."

"See this is why I didn't trust you at first." Yami said to the former tombrobber.

"It's all in the past now, Pharaoh. After all the gods wouldn't have sent me back if I was still evil anyway." Bakura shrugged.

"Gods?" Shelen asked.

"The Egyptian gods. Only for some reason the monster gods appeared." Bakura looked in thought.

"Obilisk the Tormentor. Slifer the Sky Dragon. And the Sun Dragon Ra." Shelen guessed. Everyone looked at her in suprise.

"What? I'm a duelist, I know every card made." shelen defended.

"Anyway." Bakura continued, "We are here for a reason. To stop the Shadow Games from returning. The only way to do that is to join forces."

"So that's why we're here?" Shelen asked.

"Correct. With the power of the three more powerful millenium items; the rod, the ring and of course the puzzle, we can stop the shadows from returning." Bakura said.

"The power of the millenium puzzle?" Shelen looked down at the puzzle still hanging around her neck.

"Yep." Marik nodded.

"ok then...Now I have 1 last question." Shelen said.

"Yes?"Bakura asked.

"What is Yami's real name?"

Everyone was silent.

"What?" Shelen asked, "Did I say something?"

"Actually...No one really knows the Pharaoh's true name." Bakura admitted.

"We had hoped that he would remember on his own, but he didn't." Marik said.

"According to these two," Crystal pointed to Marik and Bakura with either hand, "If the Pharaoh learns his name again, the doors to the after-life will open."

"Doors to the after-life?" Shelen looked at each of the grave expressions.

"That's enough." Yami suddenly said as he stood up straight with his hands clenched in fists, "That isn't important right now."

"Alright, it's nothing to worry about yet, anyway." Bakura shrugged He then stood up and Kyla followed suit.

"I shall see you all later." He then walked out of the room with Kyla following silently.

"Yep, I think we're done too." Crystal stood and stretched, "See you at school next week."

She then waved and walked out of the room. Marik disappeared through the window and left Shelen and Yami alone.

"Get some rest, Aibou. Tomorrow we'll go back home." Yami said. Shelen nodded and lay back down. She then closed her eyes and Yami leaned down and pushed her bangs up again then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead again.

"Good night, Shelen." Yami whispered then disappeared back inside the millenium puzzle.

**A few more questions have hopefully been answered. Plus we're getting more romantic now :D And now, Atem will end this with the announcements;**

**Atem: R & R and the next chapter is coming soon.**

**Lovely, Atem. Next time say it a bit more excited.**

**Atem: Not unless you pay me more.**

**Dream on, Pharaoh boy.**


	23. Chapter 22

Ch. 22: Back Home

Shelen was finally released from the hospital after finally convincing the doctors and nurses she was not traumatized from the earlier event or still in need of the bandages. She was still told to wear the ones around her chest and waist to keep her ribs in check and told her if she ever had any problems or felt depressed to see a shrink. But other than that she was free to go. And go she did.

The moment she and Yami were through the doors of the hospital she cheered and slid down the railing to prove her health.

"Aibou!" Yami scolded, "You need to calm down."

"Aw, but I was bord! How would you like being cooped up in a tight space for days?"

"I've been cooped up for 2 long years, Aibou. If anything you should be pittying me." Yami pointed out.

"Oh...Right." Shelen looked sheepish but got over it and walked on ahead in her joy to be able to stretch her legs. Yami smiled at her enthusiasm. She seemed like a different person when she smiled with such joy. He wished she would smile like that more often. Like Yugi had.

Yugi. Yami frowned and he felt lkie kicking himself for forgetting his first hikari. He had vowed to himself never to forget his first friend. His first friend when he had been known as Yami.

"Yami?" Shelen was suddenly really close to his face, her eyes filled with worry and concern. Yami leaned back as a blush streaked across his cheeks, "You ok?" She asked.

"Huh? Uh, yes, Aibou. I'm fine." Yami assured her. She nodded and moved away. The smile was gone and she was quiet. He cursed himself for worrying her. Expecially after the earlier events.

"Aibou..." Yami started.

"Yeah?" Shelen glanced at him.

"Now that I know about your uncle...Will you tell me about your past?"

She was silent and her bangs hid her eyes from view. Then she opened her mouth.

"I...I'll tell you when we get back." She said finally. That worked for him and he nodded in understanding.

...

When they got back to the cafe, Shayla was making sure Shelen really WAS safe. She then appoligized about the secrets and Shelen forgave her. They exchanged appoligies then Shelen finally was able to retreat to her room. Yami followed silently. She then walked in and he followed, closing the door behind him with a soft click and locked it.

"Sit down. This'll be a long story." Shelen sighed and sat at her desk. Yami sat on the bed and Shelen began. She took a deep breath.

"It was about 4 years ago I think...After I was born I grew up with my father in a small appartment with uncle Stoyrock. We got along fine, though Uncle was a drunk and a sad case. Dad had taken pity on his brother and had taken him in. Uncle was rather selfish and took the offer willingly. Then I came into their lives and things got complicated. When I was a baby I cried nonstop unless Dad found a way to stop it. If not Uncle would threaten to beat me.

"Then one day Uncle came in drunk and had a hang-over. He had been in a rotten mood and Dad was trying to calm me down. But I wouldn't stop crying. Uncle got mad and tried to carry out his threat. But Dad protected me and..." She swallowed. Yami saw tears begin to form.

"Aibou, if this is too much I understand..." Yami told her, "If you want to stop at any time, go ahead."

"No...I-I'm ok. I need to tell someone and you deserve to know." She took a deep breath and continued.

"Uncle smashed a bottle he was going to use on me, over Dad's head and...He survived but didn't live long after that. When Dad passed away...Uncle was left full responicibilty for me and at first he just ignored me. Then he started to beat me and treat me as a personal slave-girl." She saw Yami look at her in concern, "I just had to serve the food and vadka for him and his buddies. He at least showed SOME mercy and didn't let one of them try to get me in bed. But he still beat me and one day...It got so bad I was sure he'd kill me. He wanted to humiliate me in the best way possible and when I refused to go out in front of his friends and him...nude...He-He beat me so bad that I didn't think I would be able to get up again. I became terrified and-and..."

Yami stood when Shelen broke down and placed her hands over her eyes, bending her head in shame and sobbed freely. He kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her legs for support as he stared up at her in sorrow and felt more hatred toward the man that Shelen had called her uncle. He wasn't even fit to be called a human being!

"Aibou..." He said softly. She looked up and into his crimson eyes. She sniffed and he stood bending over sightly and pulled her into a hug.

"Aibou, if I had known...I would have..." He could find the right words.

"I-It's ok, Yami..." Shelen assured him and tried to pull herself together again. Yami sat down again and waited.

"After I ran away...I found Shayla and she took me in. I paid for my stay at first but she made me stop acting like a servant and more like a girl. So I finally started to live a normal life...But I knew Uncle would be after me and I didn't want him to find me. So...So I discuised myself as a boy and took on the name 'Shen'. It didn't last long because soon after people thought I was gay. Not only because of my appearance but also because I had accidentally kissed a boy." She blushed.

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. It was an accident anyway. I had tripped and fallen into him while we were talking then people accused me of being gay. I was teased and hated by everyone in the school. Then one day the secret was out. I had been walking out of the schoolyard when some bullies that really were agains anything not normal blocked me and...I let them beat me up. It was on natural instinct to let them.

"One guy managed to tear my jacket off then my shirt...And everyone knew who I was."

"And then they shummed you, didn't they?..." Yami asked. She nodded.

"I soon came across the conclusion that if I let them beat me, it would numb the pain. It only got worse and I soon was so controled by instinct I allowed it. I never fought back, never spoke up. I was going to die anyway, why wait?"

"You were willing to commit suicide?" Yami asked in shock.

"Yeah. I was planning on just ending it all the night I finsihed the puzzle. I let Ushiro beat me up in hope that I may not wake up. At first I thought it would happen but then...You changed my mind."

"Pardon?"

"You somehow changed my mind. Through your help and through my friendship with Jazz and Kyla. If it hadn't been for you I would have killed myself through Ushiro. In a way...You saved my ass back there." Shelen smiled weakly. Yami stared at her. She had had a terrible life and until he had come by she had been treated horribly. If only they knew who she really was.

He hated the people aroud shelen that treated her like dirt. He had seen her true self. A smart and kind girl that was artistic and a great duelist. She was funny and strong but sensetive inside. If they only knew who she really was, heck if any GUY knew, they would be the luckiest man alive.

_But, _He smirked, _Too bad she's already mine._

He didn't deny it anymore. He loved her. From the moment they had met he had loved her. He hadn't known at the time but as they warmed up to eachother, he saw her true self. So, secretly she was HIS. And some day, he would let her know. But not today. Today he was going to be her comfort and help her to pull through her problem.

Shelen suddenly frowned as emmotions that weren't her's entered her brain. Saddness was evident and so was hate. But not toward her, toward the people in her life that caused her pain. But there was something else. What was it? It was...soft and gentle but also filled with an od feeling that for some reason made her feel light-headed and her fingers tingled with an odd pain, yet she liked it. But couldn't figure it out.

"Yami?" Shelen asked.

"Hai, Aibou?"

"What are these emmotions? I feel something that isn't me. Like it feels like these emmotions belong to you."

Yami's eyes widened in shock and he mentally smacked himself for letting his emmotions reach her.

"Um...Actually, Aibou...They are. It's a helpful ability that comes with Yamis and Hikaris. We feel the other's emmotions and can speak to eachother through a mindlink. When we first met I used the mind link with you. But it only works if the other is willing to allow their partner into their mind." yami explained.

"Really? That would have come in handy if you had just used it in the first place. Then I wouldn't have had to only talk to you when we're alone." Shelen returned to her cocky and annoyed manner.

"Yes...Well I didn't think it would work. But I guess we have been partners long enough to be able to access it." Yami looked a little uncomfortable.

"At least I know now." Shelen shrugged. She then smiled at him, "C'mon, I'm getting kinda hungry and I don't wanna go through another pathetic sobstory." She then stood and walked out of the room. Yami got up to and followed.

**I hope this chapter cleared up her past a bit more. And Yami's finally come to an understanding about his feelings toward her^^ But let's keep our fingers crossed that Shelen figures it out sooner or later. **

**Shelen: Chapter 23 is coming soon.**

**Yami: R & R please.**

**Oh and, Merry Christmas^^**


	24. Chapter 23

Ch. 23:

A few days after Shelen was hospitalized, went by. Yami continued to keep a close eye on her and wouldn't let the girl go anywhere without the puzzle. At first she protested but he argued with the fact that he didn't want her to get hurt and that she had to be honest with him if he was to help her. So in the end she gave up and would wear the puzzle 24/7 unless she was showering or in the bathroom for any other reason.

"Shelen...?"

Said person turned and looked behind her to see Kyla standing with the millenium ring around her neck.

"Kyla? What's up?" Shelen asked as she looked at her friend concerned.

"C-Could we eat lunch together today?...I-I wanna talk about THEM..."

"Sure, Ki. I usually sit behind the building with Yami." Shelen nodded and they continued to walk to to school.

...

At lunch Kyla and Shelen sat down at the edge of the roof and ate in silence. Then Shelen set her stuff down and turned to look at Kyla.

"So, what's up?" Shelen asked carefully. Kyla looked at her friend nervously.

"I-It's about...Bakura, mainly." Kyla said.

"What happened? Is he being bossy or hurting you? Yami warned me that Bakura is a violence lover."

"N-No! Nothing like that!" Kyla shook her head frantically.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Shelen said gently.

"Well...I-I'm scared!" Kyla blurted. Shelen stared at her, stunned.

"What?" Shelen questioned.

"I-I'm scared! I don't know anything about Bakura and he seems so cold and hateful! I don't know what to do if he decides to turn on us!" Kyla was rambling and tears were streaming down her face. Shelen gaped then as Kyla continued to name the horrible things her yami could do to her, Shelen pulled Kyla into a tight hug.

Kyla stopped talking at that moment and stared with wide eyes passed her friend. Shelen placed a hand to Kyla's hair and stroked soft dark brown locks tenderly. She used all that was in her memory of how to comfort someone. Remembering how her mother used to do the same. And then Yami after Shelen had told her life story.

"It's alright, Kyla." Shelen said softly, "It's ok. It's ok to be afraid, I understand."

"Y-You do?" Kyla asked.

"Yes, when I first met Yami...I admit, I was terrified. I had no idea who he was or anything about who he used to be. What was worse was he didn't even remember anything about who he once was." Shelen explained, "And he would take over my body to kill people before we met properly, for crying out loud!" She added.

Kyla couldn't help the giggle that escaped and Shelen pulled back again to look Kyla in the eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel, Kyla. All you can do is learn to trust him. But tell me if he gives you any problems and I will kick his ass into next week." Shelen said with a stern look at the last part. Kyla smiled weakly then nodded. The ring around her neck suddenly began to glow. Shelen looked down at it then around to see if Bakura was near. But the albino spirit was nowhere to be found. Then she noticed one of the spikes at the end of the ring was pointing in Shelen's direction. Both girls frowned in thought.

"It's actually a gay-dar." Yami suddenly whispered near Shelen's ear. She blushed and turned to see the crimson eyed spirit smirking at her.

"Oh, then I guess it landed on the right target then, huh? Seeing as your outfit just screams 'gay'." Shelen countered. The spirit glared at her.

"Tushe." He finally said. She laughed and Kyla looked at her friend in confusion.

"Yami was just making a comment about the ring and I countered it." Shelen explained, realizing that Yami was in his tranceparent state. Kyla only nodded and looked back ahead at the city beyond.

"Just trust me, Ki." Shelen said after a while, "Bakura won't be a problem as long as we're around." She said. Somehow Shelen just KNEW that Bakura could be trusted. How and why was uncertain though. After all she had never even met him before the day he came to their school, and even then he was a mystery.

...

"Hey, Yami. Do you know what 'Pi times the quantity of 2.4' is?" Shelen asked from her desk in her room. She nearly laughed out loud at Yami's expression.

"The what of what...?" He asked in confusion.

"Never mind." She replied with a chuckle then turned back to the math problem. After a few minutes she growled in annoyance and stood up.

"Aibou?" Yami asked as she stood.

"I have an idea on how to solve this." She said. Then she walked out of the room and he caught a glimps of her reaching into her back belt pocket and pull out her Duel Monsters deck.

_What in Ra's name is she about to do? _Yami wondered. He then got up and walked over to the door and saw that she had gone downstairs. Yami quietly walked downstairs and peaked behind the door. He was suprised to see Shelen on the floor with duel monster cards spread around in different positions or still in the deck. He opened te door all the way and walked over to his Hikari. She didn't even glance up as she mentally layed out the steps and then wrote down a note on the discovery.

"What are you doing...?" Yami asked her skeptically.

"Math."

"With Duel Monster cards?"

"Yeah. Attack points are positive numbers and defence points are negative numbers." She explained.

"Is this another of your odd methods?" Yami asked her slyly.

"Sorta. But I strongly advise you not to be in the cafe when it's closed." Shelen replied.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Just trust me..." Shelen seemed to girmace.

"I think I will have to." Yami nodded while trying not to think of the possibilties to her request.

"So, anyway...I've been thinking about what the other 'Yamis' right? Talked to us about. Is it true? Shadow Games will be used in more than just your ways?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. I'm not sure how, but I remember from some of the memories I still hold that it will not be a pretty sight."

"No kiddin'..." She muttered.

"But I will make sure to keep you and everyone else safe. I promise I wont let anything happen to you or your friends and mother." He said. She stared at him suprised then smiled and got up. She hugged him and burried her face in his firm chest. He was so warm. He blushed and stared ahead stunned. She didn't seem like the type to hug first.

"Thank you, Yami. You are sweet." She whispered. He eventually returned the hug and when they pulled away her held her still and placed a hand to her forehead and pushed her long bangs back to reveal the skin of her forehead. He then planted a soft kiss on te skin and let the bangs fall back over it. He noticed with amusement, that she was blushing.

"Anytime, Aibou." He whispered. She shivered as his breath ghosted over her ear. What was this feeling? Why was she blushing? And why did she feel so embarassed yet content with it? Could it really be...Love?

**Yay! I finally finished it! Here's chapter 23. I know it's kinda short but the end is fluffy at least. Shelen is finally starting to get a clue about her feelings for him. But they're still nervous aren't they, well in time they'll reveal their feelings.**

**Yami: Finally you let me show her some love without getting beat up!**

**Shelen: Hey! I'm not the cuddling type! **

**Yami: You are in the 'My Only' story.**

**Shelen: That is because of spoiler reasons. I wont say them.**

**Yami: Whatever you say, **_**Aibou.**_

**Shelen: *blush* You did NOT just try to seduce me!**

**Yami: What if I did?**

**NFxHL: Augh! Get a room you two! **

**Kaze: *rolls eyes* R & R, or I'll eat you and your family-**

**Shelen, NFxHL, Yami, and Yugi: KAZE!**

**Kaze: *shrugs* Not makin' any promises.**

**Yugi: Chapter 24 is coming soon. Please review and we will get back to you shortly. *bows***

**Kaze: One more question.**

**NFxHL: What?**

**Kaze: When are you gonna write about me and Yugi? People were confused with the Halloween story so why not post OUR story?**

**Yugi: Probably because we're in the 'Emestria Academy' story...**

**Kaze: Oh. Well, if you don't mind, Yami I shall now take your former hikari and do some...Private...things. *grabs Yugi and drags him off while Yugi is in a daze* **

**Yami: Kaze! Don't you dare take advantage of him! *chases Kaze and Yugi* **

**Shelen: Why am I the only normal one around here?**

**NFxHL: Dunno. Probably cause you just are.**

**Shelen: -_- ...**


	25. Chapter 24

**I am SO sorry it took so long to do this one guys. I was lazy and working on school and stuff so yeah, here it is and it was a sudgestion from ****Luiz2400**** where Jazz goes on a game show like Jounochi in the manga/season 0. Things are a bit different so yeah. Enjoy! **

Ch. 24:

"You're gonna WHAT?" Shelen and Kyla exclaimed together. Jazz stood in front them, ginning like an idiot.

"Yup! I'm goin' on this hit TV show called 'Million Game Challange 2'! The first one was a scam but now that they're back on, I have chance to win 20,000,000 yen!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"20,000,000 yen'?" All four of the others in the group gasped.

"I dunno, Jazz. It seems kinda farfetched, don't ya think?" Shelen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? How could you say that to your best friend?" Jazz cried and shook Shelen by the shoulders fast.

"I'm just saying this might also be a scam. I mean come on! 20,000,000 yen? That's insane! And for them to let YOU compete, that's even more insane."

"You are the worst best friend ever!" Jazz cried again, fake tears streaming down her false hurt face.

"And proud to be." Shelen replied dully. Jazz let go of Shelen as though giving up and turned to Crystal.

"Cristy! You're ma new best friend!" Jazz said and slung an arm over the emerald eyed teen. Crystal protested.

"I ain't gonna be a second pick!" Crystal said in annoyance.

"Oh come on!" Jazz wailed. Shelen rolled her eyes and glanced to her right to see Yami watching the exchange in mild boredom.

"Well, anyway..." Kyla said and everyone looked back at her, "How about we all go and watch to support Jazz!"

"Yeah!" They all agreed. Jazz grinned and thought of the possibilities she could do with that amount of cash.

...

"So, which SUCKER do we have paying for the twenty million today?" A man asked. He was dressed formally but his expression was one of evil and greedy.

"Well sir, we selected this young lady from the entry forms," The host of the game said. On the screen was a picture of Jazz. She was posing like a pole dancer and winking at the camera, "We did a thorough background search and she lives alone with a younger sister and they have little money. She needs the money to pay off her debt and for her sister who is in the hospital."

"Perfect!" The manager said as he looked over the information, "This is fool proof! A nice sob story to win the audience affection! But we all know she'll never win the twenty million." The manager grinned evily, "Though I may be able to make an alternative."

He wrung his hands together in a greedy way as he eyed the picture of Jazz again. Then burst into maniacal laughter.

...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! PEOPLE OF ALL AGES!" The announcer began as Jazz got ready to play the game, "WELCOME TO WIN THE MILLION!"

There was a roar of applause from the audience. Jazz's friends clapped loudest.

"Can this young lady win the 20,000,000?"

More applause.

"Alright! The first game to win 100,000 yen by pressing that buzzer when you want this wheel to stop!" The host of the game show explained and Jazz stood ready with the buzzer under her palm. The spinner had an arrow at the top and most of the wheel was the WIN slot while there was a tiny sliver that said LOSER.

Ready...Go!" The spinner began to turn rapidly. Jazz waited for a few moments then pressed down on the buzzer. The wheel stopped just barely on the green, almost on the red.

"Th-That was close..." Jazz said shaky with relief.

"On to the next round!" The host said and Jazz stood at a life-sized balance tester. The game where you have a metal hoop attatched to a stick and you have to get it to the other end of a winding metal wire without touching the metal. Jazz was supposed to be the hoop and the 'metal' she had to weeve through was made with electricity.

"Ready! GO!" The host yelled. Jazz ran through the electric metal with a helmet that was the cencore in case she touched the electric wire. She reached the end without touching.

In the audience Shelen got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Tell me what happens while I'm gone." She said then snuck up the stairs and out to the hallway, "Now where is that bathroom..."

As she walked she passed the manager who was talking to someone from the tech group.

"When the girl reaches the final stage you know what to do. There's no way she'll get the 20 million the easy way!" The manager was saying, not even noticing the blond that had paused to listen, "Hehe, I bet she's great in bed."

Shelen froze, shocked and a wave of fury hit her. NO ONE talked about Jazz or any of her friends like that. She forced herself to move and hurried to the bathroom. She stood at the rows of sinks and splashed some water on her face to calm herself down. There was no way Jazz would be dumb enough to sell her body for prize money. Then again...

Shelen glanced at the puzzle which was lying next to her, motionless. She then looked back at her reflection and jumped when instead of herself, she saw Yami staring back at her, concern was evident on his face.

"Yami!" She clutched her chest where her heart was and took deep breaths, "Don't. do. that!" She huffed as she tried to calm her heart rate. She had never known he could manipulate her reflection.

"Sorry, Aibou. I sensed you were upset so I wanted to know why." Yami apologized as Shelen calmed down.

"Jazz. This whole game show was a scam and now she's caught up in the middle of it. And what's worse, the manager of the whole thing is a greedy pig that just wants her in bed as well as for her to lose!" Shelen explained. Rage was hinted in her voice. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" He asked her.

"Be my guest. I'd like to see what you do to him though, so let me watch."

"So if it doesn't concern you, you are eager to see people suffer?"

"No, I just want to know if he gets fired. Then it'll be his own fault."

"Alright." Yami said, then he disappeared from the mirror and Shelen looked back at herself once more. She picked up the puzzle and placed it around her neck. The Eye of Horus on the front began to glow and then the shadows consumed her.

...

It was the final round of the game show. The game was 'Wheel of Chance' where if it landed on the strip that said 'WINNER!' then the person won the game.

"Ready...Spin!" The wheel began to spin and Jazz crossed her fingers.

In the back the manager and the tech worker watched the wheel.

"Alright, when I give the signal press that button." The manager said. The techy nodded. Neither noticed Yami standing behind them with his arms crossed. He studied the area and thought back to some memories he had managed to keep. There was a rope, a paint bucket, and the switches. It looked like the bucket was filled with red paint and was supposed to do something. Yami had his plan sorted then and smirked. He then grabbed both ropes and waited for the two men to notice him.

The Techy turned and saw Yami standing there with the ropes in one hand, the other hand in one of his front pants pockets.

"Wh-What the! Who're you?" The manager demanded.

"I thought you'd want to play a game." Yami said and held up the ropes, "A game of chance."

"What? We don't have time to play with you! Scram!"

"The odds are 50-50, and I'm sure you wouldn't like people to find out about the 'Wheel of NO chance at all' would you?" Yami's smirk widened a bit.

"H-Huh?" How'd he find out about that? The manager wondered, beginning to panic.

"You!" He pointed to the Techy, "Pick a rope!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The Techy grabbed the rope on the left.

"The rules are simple. On three we each pull the rope. One is attached to the paint bucket, so there's a chance it's going to land on one of us." Yami said and the Techy held the rope, sweating a bit.

"On three. 1...2...Three!"

They both pulled their rope. Yanking it down. Yami's fell to the floor without anything attached and the Techy wasn't as lucky. His rope was attached to the paint bucket and the contence splattered all over him and the control box.

"You moron!" The manager yelled, he then turned to the buttons. The paint had covered them and the correct button was impossible to find.

"No!" The manager began to panic again.

"The doors to darkness have been opened, your fate is now sealed." Yami said, the glowing Eye of Horus symbol appearing on his forehead. There was a bright light then all that the manager could think about was his greed for money, power, everything.

"Greed is a strange thing. And it sometimes leads to your demise." Yami smirked and turned to walk away, "Keep that in mind, Mr. Producer."

...

Meanwhile with Jazz, the wheel had stopped spinning and the arrow had landed on the WINNER! slot.

"A-Amazing!" The host cried, "She won the 20 million!"

Jazz cheered with the crowd. She jumped up and down in excitement. They then handed her the check. She had won the game show. She had won the 20 million.

...

_Unfortunatly, Jazz's enthusiasm was short lasted. Once again the whole thing was just a scam and the show went bankrupt. So the check was now just a useless piece of paper. She didn't recover from her depression for a week._

**Finished with this chapter. The last paragraph, that was in Shelen's POV. This story is being told mainly by her since it's about her life, so when the words are slanted like that from now on, it's narration like in mangas where the people have boxes they tell the story like it's a memory or something. I dunno. The next chapter is coming soon.**


	26. Chapter 25

YGO:Crimson Sapphire

**Don't kill or flame me for this please. I liked the Death-T adventure in the YuGiOh manga and I wanted to make one. Some of the challanges won't be the same as in the actual manga(I hope) but most events will be the same.**

Ch. 25: Seth Kaiba's Revenge; Part 1-Summoning

"Got any...3s?"

"Nope. Go fish."

"Dang!"

Shelen picked a card from the pile. Yami smirked. She didn't know this yet but he used to be known as the TRUE King of Games. She grumbled to herself and he chuckled.

"Come on, Aibou. It's a game of chance, you know that."

"Shut up." She muttered then focused on her cards, "Got any-"

Suddenly there was another voice yelling from downstairs.

"SHEEEELY~!"

Then there were footsteps. Before the newcomer reached the top, Yami disappeared back inside the Millenium puzzle.

"Yo! Sheely!" Jazz popped her head up and waved.

"Jazz, hey." Shelen smiled at her friend.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Playing 'Go Fish'."

"By yurself?"

Shelen blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah..." She lied.

"Sheely, I know you used to be alone before me an' the gang showed up, but you need to stop actin' like yur alone now." Jazz berated. Shelen rolled her eyes. If Jazz only knew...

"I know, it just keeps my mind off of things."

"Like what?"

"Um..."

Luckily Shelen didn't have to answer because at that moment the phone rang. She got up and went to answer it. While she was on the phone Jazz looked back at the cards.

'Why are there TWO stacks of cards? She was palying by herself so how was she able to-'

Jazz's thoughts were cut off as Shelen returned.

"Sorry bout that. Mom said she went to get some grocieries and won't be back for a while.

"That's why the cafe was closed then." Jazz guessed. Shelen nodded.

"So what're you doing here anyway?" Shelen asked her friend.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hello." Jazz shrugged.

"Ok." Shelen nodded again, then a thought came to her. How long could she keep Yami a secret from Jazz? Crystal and Kyla knew of him because of their own yamis but Jazz and Daren were still being left in the dark.

"Um...Jazz?" Shelen asked as she looked at her red haired friend. Jazz looked up from where she was getting a Red Bull she had left in the fridge from last time.

"Yeah?"

"Um...Hypothetically, what would you think if I told you that I per chance had a sort of connection to the puzzle?"

"What?"

"Y'know, like what if I told you that...An ancient spirit was living in the puzzle? What would you think?"

/Shelen! What are you doing?/ Yami demanded through the mind-link.

/Quiet, Yami. I can't hide this from her for very long./ Shelen snapped. Yami didn't reply but she could just imagine his irritated expression and him crossing his arms over his chest.

"A spirit? Depends on the spirit." Jazz shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Shelen asked.

"Well, if it's a guy then I'd be concerned."

'Well that puts a damper on things then...' Shelen thought.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause he probably wouldn't be able to resist getting in your pants." Jazz replied simply. Shelen's face turned the color of Yami's eyes(crimson) at those words. She could feel emotions through the link on Yami's side. Embarrasment, disturbance, and...What was that last one? She couldn't tell.

"Jazz!" Shelen scolded.

"But if it was a girl or a gay spirit I'd be a little less concerned of your innocence." Jazz said with a sage look and a nodd.

"Not everything is about your perverted thoughts of men and beds, Jazz!" Shelen exclaimed angrily.

...

Meanwhile in the puzzle Yami was still blushing. How could Jazz think souch things? He had to admit, he knew he was in love with Shelen but still wasn't sure if she felt the same way. Still he couldn't help but recall that time when he tickled her sensless. How she was panting for breath and blushing. Add a shean of sweat and he had himself a fantasy. No! He smacked himself for such thoughts and prayed to all the gods of Eypt that Shelen didn't see that mental image. It still didn't help the new erection in his pants though. Curse these teenage hormones!

...

"Look I was just wondering what you'd think, I mean it's not like I actually DO have an ancient spirit following me around." Shelen shrugged after she got over her blush.

"Yeah. That's rediculous!" Jazz laughed. Thank God she was a total moron at times.

"Yup." Shelen nodded. Suddenly the phone rang again. She sighed.

"I'll be right back." She said then walked back to the kitchen. When she got there Yami appeared.

""Aren't you going to answer the phone?" Yami asked.

"Nope. I pressed the house number on my speed dial so I could get away." She replied.

"Oh..."

There was silence, then Yami glared at her.

"Why are you telling her about me?" He demanded.

"Why do you think? I'm sick of keeping secrets."

Yami's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth. She wasn't being completely honest. His temper was getting the better of him and came closer. She backed up, very familiar with that look in his eyes. Suddenly his hands were on either side of her, slamming on the wall and barring her escape as he glared at her.

"You have been keeping secrets all your life. Don't give me that excuse!"

She flinched at his sudden harshness, half expecting him to hit her. He blinked and his eyes widened when he realized why she was cringing away. He felt guilty and she flinched again as he instead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He sighed.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have spoken to you in that way." He said softly.

"It's alright..." She mumbled, "I keep forgetting that it's ok to talk about things..."

"No. I shouldn't have been so demanding. It's alright if you tell her about me. But I would have prefered a warning."

She pulled away a bit to look at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Ok." She nodded, "I promise I'll talk to you beforehand next time."

He smiled back, a tender and loving smile. She didn't notice the new look in his eyes and only saw the overshadowed brotherly love. Having no idea of the true deep meaning. They suddenly snapped their heads in the direction of the entrance to the kitchen where Jazz stood in the doorway, staring at them.

Blushing, Shelen pulled away and Yami reluctantly released her. She straightened up and got rid of her blush.

"Um..." Jazz was speechless.

"Jazz, it's not what it looks like!" Shelen said.

"I know EXACTLY what's going on." Jazz said, her eyes narrowing a bit. Shelen gulped and Yami just stared, unsure what to do.

'She knows I'm a spirit! Damn, why did I have to talk to Shelen NOW of all times? Now she's going to try to get Shelen to smash the puzzle and make me go back to the darkness! I can't let that happen! I won't-'

Yami was pulled from his thoughts as Jazz then ginned widely.

"He's your secret boyfriend!" She exclaimed excitedly. They both stared at her.

"Secret?" Yami asked.

"Boyfriend?" Shelen cried in shock. She blushed more.

"It all makes sense! Where you went after he saved us from that homophobe and why you were covering it up! You two are obviously forbidden lovers. Why else would you pretend you were playing 'Go Fish' by yourself and saying the phone was ringing. He must be older than you and your parents forbade you both from seeing eachother! It's a modern day Romeo and Juliet!" Jazz was squeeling like a Yaoi fangirl that had just seen their favorite couple doing something cute, "It's so romantic!"

"What is Romeo and Juliet?" Yami muttered to Shelen.

"NEVER speak of it!" She hissed.

"Sheely, it's ok! You don't have to hide the fact you're no longer single and that you are officially straight! We all understand completely!" Jazz grabbed both Shelen's hands in her own and struck an emotional pose while cartoon tears flowed down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Um..." Shelen couldn't think of an excuse. Jazz then let go and turned to Yami, her anime moment over. He gulped, worried she would start acting all emotional on him too.

"So, what's yur name?" Jazz asked.

"Uh...Yami." He replied.

"Yami, huh?" Jazz turned to the side with another odd pose, this time that of an anime character in a knowing thinking pose. He nodded as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head.

"Yes."

"Well, Yams." Jazz turned to him again, "I gots some questions to ask ya."

"By all means."

"Alrigh' first question. Is Sheely still a virgin?"

"Jazz!" Shelen blushed and looked angrilly at her friend.

"What? It's a reasonable question!" Jazz protested.

"I...I don't know..." Yami admitted. He knew that she hadn't been raped but that didn't mean she was a virgin.

"Yes I am still a virgin." Shelen muttered, "And I always will be if you keep asking people that!"

"Alrigh', alrigh'!" Jazz raised her hands in defence, "I jus' wanna know. Question 2; What is Sheely's birthday?"

"What?" Yami was even more confused, at that moment he realized he didn't know anything about his hikari.

"September 18th. I never told him that so he wouldn't know." Shelen explained. Apparently she was playing along for now. So he might as well do the same.

"Alright. You're off the hook of dat one." Jazz nodded, "Next question, how long have you two been togetha?"

"Um..." Shelen couldn't even remember when she had solved the puzzle. Yami would have to take this one.

"A month and a half." He said clearly as though it were true.

"Really? Whoa."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shelen asked.

"Nothin' just saying. So have you kissed yet?"

Thankfully no one had to answer because at that moment the phone rang.

"Hang on." Shelen walked into the kitchen again.

"You better go with her." Jazz suggested with a knowing look. Yami blushed then hurriedly followed his hikair into the kitchen.

"Did you use the fake call trick again?" He asked.

"No. This time I think it's actually important." She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Shelen Pendragon, come to Kaiba Land amusement park imediatly. There's a limo waiting out front for you." _An unfamiliar voice spoke. _"And bring your deck."_

"What? Wait! Who is this?"

_"If you ever want to see your mother again, be here."_

The line then disconnected and Shelen stood there frozen in shock. The pone then fell from her fingers and dropped to hang by the cord attached to box. One name came to mind. Seth Kaiba.

**Dun dun dun! What could be the meaning of this?**

**Heheh, I made Yami and Sheely look like a couple XD This'll be akward to explain to Shayla.**

**Yami: Why can't we be a real couple though?**

**Shelen: Because I don't like you like that yet.**

**Kaze: Yeah ya do.**

**Shelen: Ok...Maybe secretly or without knowing it myself but still!**

**Kaze: Riiight.**

**Atem: *to reader(s)* R & R. Be back shortly. **


	27. Chapter 26

YGO!Crimson Sapphire

**I guess in this chapter you guys will meet Sifer(Sigh-fur), Seth's little brother. He doesn't have anything against Yami or Shelen personally but he's very loyal to his brother. I am taking the 'Russian Roulette' chapter from the manga for this chapter but mixing it up a bit and stuff.**

**NOTE: Sifer is NOT another version of Mokuba. Sifer doesn't even look like Mokuba either so just to warn you.**

Ch. 26: Seth Kaiba's Revenge; Mealtime Murder

"Aibou?" Yami questioned, fearing that something was wrong.

"Yami, get back in the puzzle." Shelen said calmly.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Seems Kaiba is a sore loser." Shelen growled.

"Kaiba?" Yami gasped. This wasn't going to be good. He obeyed his hikari though and retreated to the puzzle. Shelen walked back out of the kitchen and grabbed a jacket.

"Jazz, I'm going out." Shelen said in a dead serious tone.

"where ya goin'?" Jazz asked. Could Shelen really tell her? They were best friends right?

"My...My mom needs me." Shelen said.

"I'll come with ya." Jazz stood.

"You don't have to." Shelen protested. She didn't want to get the others involved in this.

"I'm yer friend, Sheely." Jazz reminded the blonde, "It's what friends do."

"Alright...C'mon." Shelen said as she put her jacket on.

"Hey, what about your boyfriend?" Jazz asked.

"He left." Shelen replied, hiding her blush, "Went home a while ago."

"Oh. I didn't see 'im."

"He escaped through the kitchen window and down the water drain pipe. If Mom had come home she would have flipped." Shelen replied. Yami was amazed by her lying skills. Then again she had been lying her whole life just to get by.

"Oh, ok then." Jazz then followed her friend out the door and down the steps. When they got outside a limo was waiting for them.

"You guys work for Seth Kaiba right?" Shelen asked.

"Correct. Please get in, Master Kaiba wishes to see you." The man said and held the door open. Shelen cautiously walked to the limo and got in. Jazz got in as well and they sat there for a few minutes.

"Alright, so what's going on?" Shelen demanded finally.

"Master Seth Kaiba wishes you to come to his house. He has been rather busy lately, working on an old project." The choffer explained.

"Where is my mother?" Shelen asked.

"Your mom?" A new voice spoke. A head then popped up from behind the other front seat.

"Whoa! Sifer Kaiba!" Jazz cried in shock.

"Sifer Kaiba?" Shelen repeated. Sifer looked nothing like his brother. He had short brown hair that was fringed to the side and had blue streaking the ends of his bangs. His eyes were soft grey and he looked pretty friendly. Nothing like the cold-hearted Seth.

"Yup, nice to meet you, Shelen!" Sifer beamed.

"YOU are Seth's brother?" Shelen couldn't believe it.

"Half brother actually but that's not important." Sifer shrugged, "Anyway, I've been DYING to meet you guys!"

"Did ya hear dat? He's been dyin' ta meet us!" Jazz nudged Shelen with her elbow with a grin. Shelen rolled her eyes at Jazz's ego.

"Let me rephrase that, I've been dying to meet YOU Shelen." Sifer pointed at Shelen making Jazz deflate.

"Yeah that's nice, so about Shayla?" Shelen crossed her arms.

"Oh right, I don't know who called you about that but we don't know anything. Seth just wants to apologize in person for the past. See he was so anxious to finally see a 'Dragon of Light' with his own eyes he got carried away." Sifer explained.

"So you don't have my mom?" Shelen asked.

"Not here, no. I have no idea what you're getting at but we don't have her." Sifer said sounding completely honest.

/Keep on your toes, Aibou,/ Yami spoke through the link, /This child looks like he's innocent but I sense more to him than meets the eye.../

/Alright, I'll be careful, Yami./ Shelen confirmed. They soon arived at the famous Kaiba Mansion where Shelen and Jazz couldn't help but stare. Once inside some servants offered to take their coats but they declined.

"My brother's a bit busy right now so it'll be a while before he can see you." Sifer informed as they walked down the long main hallway, "But could I get you guys to eat dinner with me?"

It was around the time they had dinner so the girls willingly agreed. Yami sighed from inside the puzzle.

'Yes...Very careful...' He thought sarcastically.

Jazz was thinking about the food, hoping that it would be a fancy gourmet dinner and Shelen just wanted to eat. When they got to the dining room they were thoroughly disappointed.

"It's..." Shelen looked at it dully.

"A spin wheel of kid stuff..." Jazz finished.

On the wheel were five dishes. Waffles, nachoes, a kids meal from McDonalds(A/N:don't own), a chocolate cake slice, a hawian pizza, and raman noodles.

'At least I like some of this stuff...' Shelen thought.

"Go on guys! This is a game, spin the wheel and whatever stops in front of you on your turn, you eat." Sifer explained.

"Worth a shot." Shelen muttered.

"Alright, I'll go first!" Jazz said and spun the wheel. It stopped after a bit and what landed in front of Jazz was the nachoes.

"Nachoes? Aw, I wanna have pizza!" Jazz whined. Shelen rolled her eyes.

"Go on, Jasmine, it landed in front of you, YOU have to eat it." Sifer said.

"Awright, awright, I'll try it!" Jazz grumbled and took a nachoe chip then ate it.

'Hey, not bad!' Jazz thought ate another. On her third one she suddenly stopped and hunched over while grabbing her throat.

"C'mon Jazz, it's not THAT bad!" Shelen sighed. When Jazz didn't respond Shelen became worried.

"Jazz? Jazz!" Shelen shook her friend who had collapsed and lay there with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Surprise!" Sifer laughed. It wasn't a friendly, joyful laugh. This laugh was cold and evil.

'NOW I see the family resemblance...' Shelen thought absentmindedly.

"Sifer! What did you do?" She demanded.

"The nachoes were poisoned!" Sifer replied grinning like a psychopath.

"Poison?" Shelen cried. She glared at Sifer in fury. Yami responded to it and the air around them became darker. Sifer was taken aback by this but was prepared. When light returned to the room Yami sat in Shelen's place.

'This is him! The one Nii-san* told me about!" Sifer grinned wickedly.

"Sifer! You have gone too far!" Yami said angrily.

"I was hoping you'd come YAMI." Sifer snickered evilly, his kid-like nature had changed to that of a mini Kaiba but cuter and less cold, "It's your move!"

Yami understood. He had to win the game to get the antidote for Jazz.

'Don't worry, Aibou...I won't let him get away with this.' Yami thought. In the back of his mind he knew Shelen was listening. Yami spun the spinner and the Rman noodles stopped in front of him. He bravely ate it.

"There wasn't any poison in that one, good for you!" Sifer mocked. Yami only glared at him. Sifer spun the spinner and when it stopped the pizza slice had landed in front of him.

"Pizza! My favorite!" Sifer cheered and ate the pizza.

'Hm...Something about this seems familiar...' Yami thought as memories of a certain Mokuba Kaiba came to him. He knew what to do if things were as they appeared.

"Your turn!" Sifer said. Yami smirked.

'Huh? Why's he smirking?' Sifer wondered.

"Let's end this on the next turn, Sifer." Yami said, saying the exact line he used on Mokuba, "We each eat what lands in front of us."

"Alright!" Sifer snickered. Yami spun the spinner and Sifer prepared to press the secret button only to find it smashed. He looked under the table where the button was and gaped. The Millenium Puzzle had swung against the table and crashed into the button.

'I guess when Aibou slammed the puzzle against her desk it gave me an idea.' Yami smirked. The dish that landed in front of Sifer was the chocolate cake. The one that landed in fron't of Yami was the hamburger meal. Yai ate the hamburger and waited for Sifer.

"I have finished my meal, Sifer and nothing is wrong with me. Now it's your turn." Yami smirked. Sifer, not wanting to admit defeat, did as told and ate a bite of cake. He then choked and fell over gasping for help.

"Looks like chocolate can kill you after all." Yami muttered and grabbed the antidote then walked over to Jazz and had her drink it. When Jazz awoke she saw Shelen standing over her looking worried.

"Are you alright, Jazz?" Shelen asked.

"Yeah, thanks. What happened to the little Kaiba brat?" Jazz asked.

"I...Took care of him." Shelen smirked and secretly winked at Yami who stood next to her in his spirit state. He blushed slightly but hid it behind a wink of his own and a thumbs up. Shelen helped Jazz up and thought about what had occured.

'I'm starting to think that this 'apology" thing is a bit more than we thought. Kaiba...What are you up to?'

**I changed a few things for this chapter. Yes, Sifer doesn't look like Seth and is his half bro. Also Sifer isn't evil like I said before, he's just following his brother's orders because he loves him so much. and cares about him.**

***Nii-san= Big Brother in Japanese**


	28. Chapter 27

YGO!Crimson Sapphire

**This is a kinda short chapter on what happens the night before Shelen and Jazz meet Seth again. This is basically just some comforting and a bit of fluff between Shelen and Yami then some of Yami remembering Yugi.**

Ch. 27: Seperated but not Forgotten

After dinner that night Shelen and Jazz were given places to stay in guest bedrooms. Shelen lay on her bed at the moment, glaring up at the ceiling. Yami suddenly appeared in his spirit state and sat on the bed, his form making no mark on the bed or any sign he was there.

"What exactly did you do to Seth?" Shelen asked. Her words were almost harsh and he could tell she was mad. The spirit gulped.

"Well...I gave him a penatly game." Yami finally said.

"What did you do to him?" Shelen repeated.

"I showed him the experience of death." Yami said, not looking at his Aibou. He knew she didn't like Seth at all but even she wasn't cruel enough to take pleasure in other people's suffering. In fact she wasn't cruel at all. Sure there were some rough spots and she had quite a temper and trust issues but other than that she was a very sweet and caring girl. When around her friends she acted bored and annoued with Jazz just for kicks. It was all play and nothing was real. She realy did care for her friends, even if she rarely showed it. When she was at home it was even better.

Yami recalled the night he had to tickle Shelen to get her to do her homework. Her laugh was wonderful, he loved it. He loved everything about her actually. Her smile, her laugh, her spunk, her caring side and her violent side. Yami could truely deny it no longer, he was in fact in love with his Hikari.

But at the moment, he wasn't so sure whether she felt the same. She was glaring at the spirit with anger.

"You WHAT?" She hissed, not wanting to attract attention from the servants that were 'patroling' the corridors. Yami winced.

"It was his penalty game!" He defended, "I had hoped that if he understood what it was like in that realm he would not try what he had again."

"Yami! You just made the BIGGEST mistake in dueling history!" Shelen sat up, her eyes wide, she looked almost...Frightened?

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Seth is the second most skeptic person on this earth! He also holds grudges and is very stubborn. The truth won't be an easy thing to pound into his brain." Shelen explained. She sighed and lay back down again.

"What were you thinking?" She moaned. Yami frowned and shifted position on the bed so he could crawl over to his Aibou. When he was right next to her, the spirit lay down and propped himself up on one elbow then became solid. Shelen suddenly felt heat near her and she looked over to see Yami. She stared at him for a moment then looked away.

"I was only trying to help." Yami murmured as he brushed his free hand over her cheek, "I wanted to help you get Shayla's card back and I wanted to make you feel better."

"Make me feel better?" Shelen questioned. Yami nodded.

"I could sense through our link that you were greatly ashamed for losing your mother's most prized card. I thought that if I got it back for you that it would help. It ended up only hurting me." He chuckled lightly at that last sentence.

"Yeah..." Shelen murmured, "I'm Sorry..."

"What for?" Yami asked confused.

"For hitting you with that book and making you sleep downstairs. You were only trying to help I know it's just with my uncle I..." She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to fight back the tears.

"I-I just don't know who to trust anymore!" She finally said and flipped over to burry her face in her pillow and hide her sobs. Yami watched her sadly then sat up and wrapped his arms around his Aibou and pulled her into his lap. She clutched his shirt and sobbed into his chest. Yami held her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I-I'm scared, Yami..." Shelen whispered through her sobs, "Mom could be in serious danger and I'm just sitting here! Kaiba could have killed her and-"

"Shelen, don't." Yami said firmly as he pulled her away slightly so he could look her in the eyes, "We will find your mother. I promise that we will get her back."

Shelen nodded slowly.

"A-Alright..." She whispered. Yami pulled her back into the hug and she returned it this time. She then gave a startled squeak when Yami lay down on the bed on his back with Shelen laying her upper body on his chest. She blinked and then a blush covered her face. Yami chuckled.

"Get some rest, Aibou." He suggested, "You'll need it."

Shelen weakly nodded and closed her eyes. She snuggled further into Yami's chest and he smiled. She looked so innocent when she slept. When she slept, she reminded Yami of Yugi. If only by a little bit. This made the spirit wonder, how was his previous host doing? Had he continued his dueling career? Had he finally found a girlfriend? Did he even sometimes wonder about Yami?

Yami gazed out the window as he continued to gently comb his fingers through Shelen's long silky blonde hair. Thoughts of his first friend since becoming a spirit going through his mind. Memories of all their duels and all their dangerous quests. When the little sneak had set Yami up on a 'date' with Anzu but resulting in learning he was a Pharaoh. The god cards, the items, the shadows, the journey to the ancient past.

These moments would forever remain with Yami. He would never forget his first partner. His best friend who was like a brother to him.

'Yugi, wherever you are, I hope that you are happy. I miss you, Partner, but you no longer need me. Keep dueling and believe in the 'Heart of the Cards'. I know I will.' Yami thought as he stared out the window, determination and hope shining in his crimson orbs.

...

Somewhere in America 18 year old Yugi Mutou sat at the desk of his hotel room, sorting out his deck again before bed to prepare for the next duel coming up before the finals. He had changed much since he was 16 and his voice had finally changed. If it weren't for those minor differences and the fact his friends all knew who he was they would have thought he was Yami-Or Atem as they called him still. Yugi smiled slightly as he remembered his first friend-that wasn't Anzu-and how much he had changed Yugi's life.

The King of Games leaned back in his chair and sighed as he finished his deck. He then stood and walked over to the window and gazed out at the stars.

'Other me, or Atem as you're called, things have really changed. I wish you could be here with me but I know you belong in the after-life. I miss you, Atem, and I will keep dueling, I'll make you proud.' Yugi thought as he stared out the window in determination. Suddenly the door to his room opened the duelist turned to see his girlfriend walk in.

"You nervous about the duel?" Anzu asked.

"A little. But I still believe in the 'Heart of the Cards'." Yugi smiled. Anzu walked over to him and they stood staring out at hte stars together.

"I'm sure he is proud of you, Yugi." Anzu said, as though reading the duelist's mind. Yugi looked down at his girlfriend-He had grown at least a few inches taller than her-and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm sure he is too." He agreed. Both then shared a small kiss and went to bed, unaware that their old friend was staring at the same sky as them, somewhere far off on the other side of the world.

...

Yami glanced back down at Shelen and smiled. he then decided to just rest with her that night. Perhaps she would accept his affection this time. Without caring much, the spirit drifted off to sleep as well, returning to his favorite memories with Yugi and wondering what it would have been like if he had been real.

**Yep, I mentioned Yugi. I like YugixAnzu(peachshipping) so I made him and her a couple in this. So tell me if sometime later in the story, if Yami and Yugi should run into eachother again. Vote 'yes' or 'no'.**


	29. Chapter 28

YGO!Crimson Sapphire

Ch. 28: Seth Kaiba's Revenge; Death-T

The next morning Yami awoke early tried to sit up but felt something-or someone-keeping him from doing so. Yami looked down to his body and saw a certain blonde laying on top of him, her head resting on his chest and her hands clutching his shirt as though afraid he would leave her.

The former Pharaoh blinked in surprise and then gave a small smile and placed a hand on Shelen's head to stroke her hair. He then moved the hand down to lightly go up and down against her sides, brushing against her skin once or twice. The blonde giggled and Yami smiled then repeated the action. Another giggle. He repeated it yet again in a slower, more carressing way and expected to hear another beautiful laugh. But this time he heard something else.

"Yami..." Shelen moaned. Yami stopped his actions and stared at his Hikari. She hadn't made any other sound and he guessed she was asleep.

'Ok...I think I better stop before I-' Yami's thoughts were interupted when he heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Shelen, breakfast is ready." A female voice said. Yami looked back down at Shelen. A frown came over his features as he looked at her. He remembered the last time his Aibou had eaten with these Kaibas. Her best friend had nearly died. But if they were to find shayla then he had no choice but to let Shelen go down for breakfast.

"Aibou." He whispered as he gently shook the girl. She moaned again, but this time in annoyance and Yami shook her a bit harder.

"Shelen, you have to get up." Yami tried again.

"No. Let me sleep." Shelen mumbled. Yami chuckled slightly at her stubborness and did the only thing he could that would get her out of bed. With ease, the former Pharaoh flipped over so Shelen was underneath him and he straddled her waist. The blonde's eyes immediatly snapped open and she stared up at Yami as he smirked.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"Why the only thing to get you up, Aibou." Yami replied. Shelen gasped, knowing exactly what he would do.

"Wait, wait! I'm up!" Shelen tried to get up but Yami pinner her wrists above her head and she stared wide-eyed at the spirit. He gazed deeply into her eyes, his only thoughts to kiss her like he had never kissed anyone before. But he had to resist. Not only would she kill him, smash the puzzle and burry it in the park, and burn anything that had to do with him, but also because a part of him still felt it would be wrong to think of his Hikari as more than a Hikari.

Yami leaned down a bit and brushed his Hikari's bangs back then gently placed his lips on her forehead in a small kiss.

"You better go get some breakfast." He whispered. His breath hit her ear and made her shiver. Yami then got off of her and the duelist sat up and grabbed her jacket as Yami disappeared into the puzzle. She then walked downstairs, refusing any help from the servants, and to the dining hall. When she got there, Jazz was waiting. Sitting at the table, already digging in.

"Jazz, I thought that after what happened you wouldn't want to eat food ever again." Shelen joked. Jazz glared at her friend then swallowed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm starvin'!" She snapped. Shelen rolled her eyes and went over to the table, but she didn't sit down.

"Aibou," Yami reasoned as he reappeared in his spirit state, "You must eat something if you are to be prepared for what Kaiba is up to."

/I know, Yami.../ Shelen said through the mind-link, /I just don't trust the food./

"Jasmine is eating it and she is fine." Yami reasoned.

/Jazz is a bottomless pit. She'd eat all the time if she could./ Shelen replied dully. Yami mentally chuckled at that.

'Just like Jonouchi.' He thought.

"Well at least TRY to eat. You need your strength and I can't have my Aibou getting TOO thin." Yami teased. Shelen blushed slightly at that comment and she would have retorted if Jazz hadn't come over and dragged the other girl to a seat, forcing her to sit and try the food. Yami chuckled and smiled slightly at the two girls as Jazz ordered Shelen to eat and Shelen stubbornly refused as Jazz tried to shove a muffin at the blonde's face.

The servants all watched the exchange with sweat running down the back of their heads.

...

After breakfast-Shelen finally ate a bit-the two duelists waited for Seth to come join them as the servants had confirmed he would. They both looked up when they saw their fellow classmate at the top of the stairs.

"Shelen! Jasmin!" He greeted with a smile. This caused a sweat bead to form on the back of each girls' head.

"I'm glad you could come." Seth continued as he walked down the steps. Shelen frowned. Something didn't seem right.

"Um, hey, Kaiba." Shelen greeted akwardly as they shook hands, "Glad to see you back...I mean long time no see."

'Funny, he acts like nothing happend...' Shelen thought.

/Don't let your guard down, Aibou./ Yami warned from inside the puzzle, /I have a feeling that Seth has more up his sleeve than just the poisoning trick./

"Come on, I want you both to see something you have only ever dreamed of." Seth said cheerfully, this was seriously creaping Shelen out more and more. But she was more curious of what Seth had to show them. She glanced at Jazz and jerked back when she saw the dreamy look on the other girls face.

'I can just imagine what she's thinking...' Shelen thought in discust and very disturbed. The two followed Seth outside to his limo. When they were all inside Seth decided to explain a few things.

"You both know KaibaCorp right?" He asked. They nodded, "Well the last CEO, my' father' I guess you could call him, took his place after his father died. Well once I took over KaibaCorp I came across an amazing project the former CEO had. It had been shut down for some odd reason so I have reopened it and I want YOU to be the first to try it." He pointed at Shelen.

"Really? You want ME to try out a project by the former owner of Kaiba Corporation?" Shelen said shocked.

"Why not? I know you will love it, seeing as you are a major duelist." Seth replied. Yami, who was sitting in his spirit state next to Shelen, frowned.

'A project that was shut down by Seto Kaiba? This can't be good...'

...

When the three duelists arrived at their destination a huge crowd had gathered, cheering for Seth. Shelen gaped at the buiding she saw.

"No. Way." She said in shock, "Is this THE first Kaiba Land?"

"Of course." Seth replied.

/Aibou? What is so important about this place?/ Yami asked.

/It's only the COOLEST amusement park in Japan!/ Shelen exclaimed, her thoughts coated in excitement, /I've wanted to come here ever since I came to Japan!/

/I see./ Yami nodded in understanding. The limo stopped in front of Kaiba Land and Seth got out. Cheering was heard and kids shouted out to their friends that they had seen Seth Kaiba. Shelen and Jazz then got out and Yami disappeared into the puzzle. The group then walked into the amusement park and Seth turned to the two gaping girls.

"I'll show you around, then I want you both to see my newly improved version of the latest attraction." Seth said. The girls nodded and Shelen completely forgot about Yami's warnings. They looked around a bit and learned why the place was so popular, there were rides and games with 'virtual reality'.

After being shown around abit, Seth took the two girls down a hallway to the thing he wanted the two girls to see.

"Behind this door is the project I wanted you to see, go on ahead, I have reseved seating." Seth said and left the girls on their own with the very suspisous spirit. Shelen glanced at Jazz who nodded and they opened the doors to come into a brightly lit arena. Yami saw it all through the puzzle and gasped. He knew this place. He had witnessed a terrible event here as well as his former host!

/Aibou! We have to get out of here, now!/ Yami said through the mind-link. Shelen was about to ask why when she noticed a glass dome inside the middle of the arena shaped like a cube.

"What the-" She then gasped when she saw someone INSIDE the cube.

"Mom!" She cried and rushed to the cube.

/Aibou wait!/ Yami yelled but she didn't pay any heed. The teen pressed her hands against the glass and tried to get her mothers' attention. Shayla finally noticed her daughter and turned to face her.

"Shelen?" She said in shock.

"Shelen! You have to get out of here! Kaiba, he's planning something, get out before it's too late!" Shayla yelled through the glass. Shelen just looked at her confused.

'She can't hear me...' Shayla realized. A guard made Shelen back away and wait with Jazz. The two stood and waited as Seth walked into the arena with a briefcase in his hand, a serious look on his face. Shene subconciously rubbed her head where she had been smacked by that exact briefcase and Yami bit back a growl. He wasn't going to fogive Seth for hurting his Aibou.

Seth walked into the glass cube and took out his deck of due monster cards. The crowd in the stands murmured about his arrival and Shelen watched as she realized that the two were going to become engaged in a duel.

/Aibou!/ Yami practically yelled at his Hikari. She winced at the loud voice and covered her ears out of habit. Jazz noticed but let her be.

/What?/ Shelen snapped. Before she knew it she was pulled from her body and into the puzzle. It was a wonder the body was still standing.

...

"Aibou! You have to stop that duel!" Yami said once Shelen was in his room.

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Shelen asked, "Remember, Mom is the best duelist in Domino. She knows what she's doing."

"Shelen, with my former host, this exact thing happened. But Yugi's grandfather, who was an amazing duelist, was the one that was put in a coma. This is not an ordinary game. If Shayla loses this, she will die!"

"How do you know?" Shelen asked in shock.

"Seth is like Seto. I believe that Seth may be Seto's reincarnation."

"But Seto was alive when Seth-"

"Aibou, trust me on this. Seth is bad news. We have to stop him, now!"

"A-Alright." Shelen nodded and hurried out of the soul room.

...

When the blonde returned to her body she snapped out of it and saw that Shayla was on her turn. From the looks of it, Seth was losing.

"This next card will end our game, Seth." Shayla said and summoned her 'Doragon no Awai'*. The great light dragon appeared in virtual reality and gave that unearthly shriek.

'Mom's Dragon of Light!' Shelen thought, hope in her heart.

/No, Shelen focus./ Yami told her.

/Huh? Oh, right./ Shelen nodded and tried to run toward her mother but the same man from earlier held her back. Shelen saw Seth smirk as he summoned his next monster.

"I summon the 'Doragon no Awai'." He said and revealed the card. Shayla gasped as a Dragon of Light that looked much stronger than her own appeared on the field.

'He has a Dragon of Light too?' Shelen thought in shock. She struggled against the man holding her back.

"I win." Seth said and stood, "Your penalty game is the 'experience of death'."

He then walked out of the box and Shelen gasped in horror as real-looking monsters appeared through the mist that was surrounding the box.

"Mom!" She screamed as Shayla screamed in pure terror.

"Mom!" Shelen banged on the glass then turned to Seth who was smriking.

"Seth! Let her go!" Shelen demanded.

"You don't seem to get it, Shen. This is my revenge on you." Seth smirked, his voice cold as his eyes yet full of wicked pleasure at Shelen's terror.

"Seth! My mother has NOTHING to do with this! Let her go!" Shelen spoke, trying to sound athoretic and pulling it off a bit quite nicely. Yami was impressed with the way she looked. So much like one that actually commanded athority. Seth on the other hand wasn't fazed.

"I will let her go." He replied, "But first, you will play the game I have set up for you."

"What do you want me to do?" Shelen asked.

"I want you to go through Death-T. It was originally shut down for unexplainable reasons(total lie). I want to duel your spiky haired friend at the end of this game!" Seth said his list of demands.

Shelen glared at the other teen. She would do anything to save her mother, even this 'Death-T thing Seth was talking about, but she couldn't force Yami into it.

/Aibou, I will do this Death-T thing for you. I will not let you get hurt./ Yami offered himself.

/No way, Yami./ Shelen declined, /This is MY mother, I have to go through this./

/But, Aibou, I was the one that battled Seth and gave him his punishment!/ Yami argued.

/I won't let you get hurt either, Yami. I will do this on my own. And if it comes to it, I will duel Seth./

/No, I will duel Seth. He requests that I join him in a duel and that is what I shall do./ Yami argued and said it firmly.

/Alright. We'll go through Death-T./ Shelen agreed. She then focused on Seth again.

"Seth, I will do as you told us, now let my mother go!" She said. If Yami didn't know better he would have thought he had control of her body with the commanding and strong leadership tone in her voice. But he knew he wasn't in control because he was hearing and seeing all of this from inside the puzzle.

"Very well." Seth ordered the machine to be turned off and Shelen rushed in and to her mother.

"Mom! Mom, can you hear me?" Shelen called desperately. She had already lost her father, she wasn't ready to lose her mother as well. Shayla was wheezing and panting from the heart-attack she must have gotten from such a terrifying expierence.

"Shelen..." Shayla said weakly, "Take this...I may not have...Beaten Kaiba...But I know YOU can...Just believe in the 'Heart of the Cards'..." Shayla said between breaths. She held up her deck and Shelen took it with shaky hands. She stared at the deck and then looked at Shayla again.

"Don't worry, Mom. I WILL fix this. I will stop Kaiba." Shelen assured her mother. The older woman nodded weakly and some ambulence people came and took her away. Shelen walked out of the cube and held the deck in her hand. She then stared at it in determination and placed the deck in her card holder attached to her belt since she had left her own deck at home(I think that's what happened, I forgot what I wrote) it fit easily.

/I hope you're ready for this Yami./ Shelen took a deep breath.

/I am. Do not worry, Aibou./ Yami replied, /I shall avenge your mother./

'Because nobody harms my Aibou. Especially my Aibou...' Yami thought the last part. They then got ready to face the fabled 'Death-T'.

**So that's chapter 28. With Dragons of Light I had Seth having only ONE it was stronger than Shayla's. So that's why he beat her.**

***Doragon-no-Awai means 'Dragon of Light' in Japanese. I used the Japanese name for it this time so that's why it's like that.**

**Stay tuned for part 3 of Seth's revenge. It'll be a bit different from the original manga of course cause I won't make the first one the lazer gun thing, but I like the haunted house ride thing. Anyway, stay tuned and I shall try to update shortly.**

**Atem: Like that'll happen.**

**Me: Excuse me while I tie Atem to the target where flames will be thrown.**

**Atem: What?**

**Kaze: *smirks* Read and review, guys. Next update shall be upon you before summer I hope.**


	30. Chapter 29

YGO!Crimson Sapphire

**This chapter I use the haunted house as Death-T 1. What happens in it will be different though.**

Ch. 29: Seth Kaiba's Revenge; Haunting Horrors

"I'll do Death-T, Seth. And Yami will duel you in the final round." Shelen confirmed. Seth smirked and agreed then shut off the machine that was causing Shayla to experience her first heart-attack. The ambulence came and took the woman away as Shelen placed Shayla's deck into her deck holder attached to her belt.

"Jazz, I'll hopefully be back at the end of Death-T." Shelen said.

"No ways, Sheely! I'm comin' with ya!" Jazz said as she stood with Shelen.

"But Jazz, this'll be dangerous." Shelen explained.

"Look, if Kaiba didn't want me here he wouldn't have had me come too. They had every chance to kick me out but didn't. I have a feeling that I'm supposta be here." Jazz reasoned. Shelen blinked and stared at Jazz for a moment.

"For once you make sense." Shelen said finally.

"Aw, shut up!" Jazz pouted then grabbed Shelen in a headlock and gave her a nuggie.

"You two aren't going without us." A cocky female voice spoke. Shelen and Jazz looked up to see Crystal standing there wearing beige cargo pants and a dark purple sleeveles shirt. The Millenium Rod was hooked securely in her belt. Next to her was Daren who was wearing a casual white T-shirt and camoflauge green cargo pants with a dark brown sports jacket and had his arms crossed over his chest. Peaking out behind Crystal was Kyla wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a black skirt that went up past her knees and the Millenium Ring around her neck, hanging just below her chest.

"Kyla, Daren, and Crytsal? What are you guys doing here?" Shelen asked in shock.

"We were sent here by Kaiba's goons too." Crystal explained and placed her hands on her hips.

"Looks like Kaiba wants all of us to do this Death-T thing." Jazz guessed.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Shelen sighed. The five then walked through the doors that would lead to the first round. It was dark and creepy in the place and made them shiver. Kyla was rather facinated by all the creepy fake skeletons and even stopped to admire one. This just freaked everyone out more.

When they got to the end of the hall a man in a dark robe that made him look like the Grimm Reaper stood waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Horror Zone." He grinned evily, "Please take a seat."

The girls and Daren all sat down in the seats for the rode provided. Suddenly handcuffs shot from the chairs and helmets with a microphone attached landed on everyone's head.

"What the-?" Jazz cried.

"Welcome to the Electric Chair. If you make even ONE sound this helmet will hit you with an electric shock of 11 million volts. So don't scream, it won't be a pretty ending." The man cackled. He then also sat down and he too was strapped down, a helmet fell onto his head as well.

"To make it fair I too will be wearing a helmet." He said.

"Ok, guys! Whateva you do, DON'T scream!" Jazz warned everyone.

"Jazz, you are the one most-likely to scream!" Everyone snapped.

"Oh...Right..." Jazz realized and shut her mouth.

"The game begins now." The man said and pressed a button on his chair. The ride began. Everything went dark and everyone was on their guard. They looked around for something that would appear but nothing happened. Until a decaying and terrifyingly ugly mummy dropped in front of them. Everyone held in their scream of surprise and shock then the mummy rose again.

/Ok now THAT is just insulting./ Yami said indignantly.

/Yami, shut up! I can't concentrate when you're talking to me!/ Shelen thought.

/Oh, right, sorry./ Yami gulped and closed the link. The guide pressed a few more buttons and then hot air blew at the gangs cheeks. Mechanical hands began to touch them and poke them. The gang held in their screams. The yamis saw their Hikaris were in deep discomfort though and felt through their sides of the link that they were about ready to scream. Yami became filled with anger as he felt how terrified Shelen was. Though this was nothing compared to her Uncle it was still torture and Yami was supposed to protect his Hikari. The three spirits had the same idea. They emerged from their respective items in their shadowlike states and watched from the shadows as the man working the terror chairs grinned in pure delight as he knew that the girls were close to screaming.

Yami looked to Marik and Bakura.

/My Aibou can't stand much more of this, I have to do something./ He contacted them though the mindlink between Yamis. They had come up with it a while after becoming allies.

-How do we deal with him, Pharaoh?- Bakura asked.

)I could show him true torture.( Marik suggested.

/No, you will not. We must do something that will make him scream. But what?/

-I have an idea.- Bakrua grinned.

/If it involves knives or any other sharp object then no./ Yami said.

-No, no. It just involves his worst fear.- Bakura replied.

/Do tell./ Yami smirked, his old habits returning.

-I can't.- Bakura replied.

/Why not?/ Yami asked.

-Because I can't talk.- Bakura replied.

/Just tell us the plan, damnit!/ Yami growled.

-Ok, ok. Sheesh. Try to be funny you get yelled at.- Bakura muttered.

/ Of course you'll get yelled at! Our Hikaris are down there and on the verge of screaming!/ Yami snapped.

)Guys. Let's just get with the plan.( Marik said. The two others stared at the sadistic spirit then at eachother and all three moved over to stand in front of the guide. Their shadows melted away to reveal the spirits, they stood with their arms crossed over their chests.

The guide saw them and wondered how they had gotten onto the ride.

/You enjoy games, don't you?/ Yami asked, though he looked like he had spoken the words were in the guide's head.

'What is this brat talking about?' The guide wondered.

-Why don't you play a little game with Yami here.- Bakura offered.

'I don't have time to play with these kids! I have work to do!' The guide thought irritably.

/First of all, we aren't kids. Secondly how about I tell you the conciquences of this game./ yami offered.

'How did he know what I was thinking?" The guide thought in shock.

)Simple.( Marik smirked, )We are reading your thoughts.(

/You see no sound is required for this game./ Yami explained, /Just picked a card from this deck. The stronger card wins./

'Heheh...Alright, brats. I'll play your little game.' The guide said. Yami held up his deck and the guide picked a card. Yami then pulled on fron the bottom.

/Now show your card./ Yami instructed. The guide showed his card. It was Curse of Dragon, a powerful card. Yami then revealed his. Dark Magician. A stronger card.

/Looks like I win./ Yami smirked, the glowing eye of Horus appeared on his forhead as well as on Marik's.

/Marik. Bakura. He's yours now./ Yami said and walked away from the guide, phazing to his spirit state. He walked over to Shelen and saw her struggling to not scream. He looked at her saddly and placed his hand over hers as though to show some comfort. Shelen jumped slightly at this and was about to scream. Yami realized this and to stop her from doing so did the only thing he could think of. He quickly placed his mouth over hers to swallow her scream. But it never came.

Shelen's eyes widened but she couldn't see what was happening in the darkness but could tell something-or someone-was KISSING her! And she liked it. With this kiss, Shelen felt safe and comforted. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Yami was shocked by this but moved his hand up to caress her cheek with his thumb and pull his fingers through her soft blonde hair. Neither of them heard the guide scream, nor did they hear the electricity zap him.

Bakura and Marik grinned evily down at their victim and then remembered their own Hikaris. They hurried over to Crystal and Kyla and saw that they were still terrified. Bakura grabbed Kyla's hand and she squeezed it for comfort. He akwardly placed his other arm around her shoulder in a half hug for comfort. Marik held Crystal's hand as well, unsure what to do and had to hold in his own cry of pain as she nearly broke his fingers with her vice grip.

When Yami opened his eyes and realized the ride was almost over he pulled away from his Hikari and she started to open her eyes. Yami quickly disappeared inside the puzzle as Shelen came back to reality. There was a slight tingle on her lips and she blushed though didn't understand why.

The ride came to a complete stop and Crystal and Kyla opened their eyes. Kyla looked up and saw Bakura hugging her slightly and blushed when she saw that she was clutching his hand. She quickly let go after the helmets came off and the cuffs also released the group. Crystal let go of Marik who shook his hand rappidly and held in his groan of pain as he silently screamed in pain as feeling came back to his hand.

The three got up and the two other Yamis disappeared. Shelen touched her lips and blushed more then shook her head and walked over to Jazz. The redhead had fainted from lack of being able to scream. Shelen rolled her eyes and revived her fallen friend while Daren looked at the guide who was most-likely barbequed.

"Ugh." He gave a discusted look, "Glad that wasn't any of us."

"No kidding..." Shelen muttered. She then looked up and saw their next stop.

"This is it guys. Death-T 2, the 'Murderer's Mansion'..."

**Cliffy?**

**Yep, I skipped Death-T 1 and the Yamis came to the rescue. The game was a little lame but there isn't much you can do when you're strapped to an electric chair. Also Bakura's showed a bit of affection toward Kyla, he really does care.**

**Yes, Yami has FINALLY kissed Shelen. Though she doesn't know it and he's not gonna tell her any time soon about, he got his kiss. :D**

**Yami: *pumps fist in the air and jumps up* Yes! Finally!**

**Shelen: *rolls her eyes* Next thing you know he'll think the story will be knocked up to rated M.**

**Atem: That will only happen in Angel of Darkness.**

**Shelen: And maybe 'Two Halves of One Whole'**

**Kaze: *shakes head* R & R as usual and don't expect another update tomorrow either. We aren't making any promi-**

**Me: I shall try to get chapter 30 up by April 23rd!**

**Kaze: Don't go making specific dates!**

**Me: But I want people to know when I'll post next.**

**Kaze: Well don't!**


	31. Chapter 30

YGO!Crimson Sappire

**Right...So I didn't make my dead-line...**

**Kaze: Like I knew you would do.**

**Shut it, Kaze! ...But I got it done at least and I think I'll wait to hand out specific dates later. So **

**anyway, enjoy chapter 30.**

Chapter 30: Mansion of a Murderer

Shelen took a deep breath and pushed open one of the large double doors then peeked inside. It was dark and looked like somehing you would find off of a horror film. The kind

with a haunted house.

"Nice." She muttered. She then pushed the door open all the way and becconded the others into the room. Crystal walked in first, having delt with these kind of things with her yami being a major sadisist. Next Kyla walked in cautiously. Then Daren who dragged Jazz, who was trying to make excuses, in after him.

The gang looked around the old mansion, searching for a clue. Yami watched from inside the puzzle, still nervous about revealing himself to his partner again, and also helped. He remembered going through this before. Watching Yugi and his friends as they searched the room. Then a hologram of Seto Kaiba-When his hair was somehow green-telling them to-

Yami was pulled from his thoughts when that all too familiar sense of deja-vu hit him. A hologram of Seth appeared.

"Welcome to 'Death-T Two'." He praised mockingly, "In this rond you must find the way out of the mansion. If you do not make it in time you will face your penalty."

The other teens glared at Seth's holographic image in hatred.

"Now, there is a switch that will reveal the exit. Go and place your hand in one of those holes." Seth instructed. Yami gasped, he knew what would happen.

/Shelen, don't!/ He warned. Shelen stopped.

/What is it, Yami?" She asked a bit worried.

/Do NOT place your hands in those holes! It's a trap!/ Yami explained. Shelen looked up and saw way up high a galow.

/Ok, I knew Seth was crazy. But THIS?/

She then turned to her friends.

"Guys, wait!" But it was too late. All of them had placed their hands in the holes. They suddenly gasped and tried to jerk their hands back.

"Hey! We're stuck!" Jazz cried.

"What gives?" Crystal demanded angrily.

/Aibou, there should be a slip of paper that has the word 'Blood' on it somewhere in this room. Find it./ Yami ordered. Even though his partner wasn't in danger it didn't mean he wanted her friends hands to be severed by that blade above them.

/Oh that? I found that earlier./ Shelen replied.

/Good, now see those numbers over there?/ Yami asked.

/Yeah, I see them. There's an 8, 1, 0, 0, 9./

/Good. Now figure out the puzzle./ Yami said. If she could solve the Millenium Puzzle like Yugi had then he had faith that she could solve this puzzle as well. He frowned when her mind suddenly seemed to silence.

/Aibou?/ He called worried. There wasn't a responce.

/Shelen?/ He said her name.

/What? I'm trying to concentrate here./ He heard her snap then close the link. So he waited as she figured out the puzzle. Understanding then seemed to light up in her eyes and she turned to Crystal who was at the hole that had a 9 above it.

"Crystal! It's yours! Press the button under your hand!" Shelen ordered. Crystal nodded and pressed the button under her hand. each of the cuffs holding their wrists snapped open and the blade of the galow shot down where their hands would have been.

"Sheesh, I thought I was agoner." Crystal said as she rubbed her wrist. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"We better find the exit. Kaiba said that button would show us the way out." Shelen reminded them.

"You mean that glowing door on the floor that says EXIT on it?" Kyla asked innocently as she pointed at a cellar door with big red letters that were glowing that said EXIT.

"Yeah...Tha't exactly it..." Shelen said a little stunned. The group headed to the door.

/Anything else we should know about Yami?/ Shelen asked her partner.

/I forgot what happened after the hand thing. For all we know it could be a trap. But there's a chance it leads to the-/

Yami went silent and Shelen frowned.

/Yami?/ She asked in concern.

/Sh!/ Yami hushed her. He was tense and alert. Shelen got into a more ready position and looked around. A glint of metal hit her vision and she gasped.

"Guys! Hit the deck!" She yelled. Everyone ducked to the ground as a silver dagger collided with the wall behind where the group would have been. Shelen got up and walked over to the dagger. She turned it on it's side.

"What was that?" Jazz asked as she stood.

"It says...'I Am Coming'." Shelen read. The words were painted in red, either blood or paint she didn't care.

"I Am Coming? What does that tell us?" Jazz frowned.

Crystal suddenly gasped.

"Get to the exit!" She ordered. Everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"But it could be anothe trap!" Daren reasoned.

"Mar-My instincts say that message is from Slasher." Crystal argued.

"Slasher?" Shelen asked.

"Kaiba said the penalty was that the Slasher, a so-called mythical serial killer, will come if we don't escape before it happens." Crystal explained, understanding that at the time Shelen must have obviously been talking to her darkness.

"Oh...Then in that case. Head for the exit guys!"

Everyone hurried to the exit hatch and peeked in. There was a ladder leading down into the pit.

"Funny. I thought Kaiba wanted to kill us." Shelen muttered. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze heart racing, knowing she was last to enter the underground and turned then sighed in relief when she saw Yami.

"Don't. Do. That!" She said between breaths as she clutched her beating heart.

"Sorry." Yami apologized. He then looked around.

"Aibou, switch places with me." Yami instructed. Shelen was about to ask why but didn't get a chance as Yami took control of the body and jumped into the hole. Just as a dark shadow loomed over it, a blade glinting in the limited light.

**I changed things around a bit here. Instead of all of them being trapped Shelen does the wise thing and listens to Yami. Then instead of that creep the Chopman I have some guy that is a bit like Freddy from 'Nightmare on Elm Street' which I'll discribe in the next chapter.**

**Kaze: We also would like to inform you that NFxHL is NOT posting anymore specific dates of when she will be posting next on this story.**

**Me: I thought I was ready...I guess not...T_T**

**Kaze: *rolls her eyes* Anyway, read, review, favorite if you want. Do at least SOMETHING or *pulls out her revolver* There'll be a bullet in your brain.**

**Shelen: Don't take that seriously^^' She's joking!**

**Yami: I'm not so sure about that...**

**Kaze: *grabs Yugi* Review or the Baby Panda gets it. *holds gun up to Yugi's head***

**Yugi: Please review! ;-;**

**Yami: Save my Aibou!**

**Shelen: Which is it people? Ignore our warnings? Or review and save our favorite chibi duelist from extinction?**


	32. Chapter 31

YGO!Crimson Sapphire

Ch. 31: Duel to the Death

Yami landed on his feet gracefully then stood up straight.

"Hey! Wat are you doing here?" Jazz demanded when the gang saw Yami.

"You know him, Jazz?" Daren asked.

"Yeah I know him. He's Sheely's boyfriend." Jazz replie bluntly. Yami hid his blush and ignored the stares the other hikaris were giving him. It wasn't a confused or shocked stare. More of a serious solumb stare. He knew he would have to explain later.

"Boyfriend?" Daren repeated. He frowned when he heard this but had to admit this 'Yami' really would be competition.

"Where is Sheely anyway?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. She's not still up there is she?" Daren became worried.

The spirit merely straightened his jacket then looked seriously at the others.

"No time to explain. We have to move now." He said. He then walked past the others and suddenly stopped when he heard a splash and felt something wet. He looked down and realized the floor had a long puddle of water covering it. Like a very shallow river leading in the straight line they would be forced to move on.

"Are we in a sewer?" Crystal wondered.

"Doesn't smell like one." Jazz frowned.

"We'll have to follow this tunnel anyway." Yami informed.

"Great. Does anyone have a flashlight?" Jazz asked sarcastically. Yami looked over his shoulder at her and she was surprised to see him smirking at her.

"There's no need for a flashlight down here." He replied then the glowing Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead causing Jazz and Daren to recoil in shock and fear. Crystal and Kyla merely awaited instructions.

/Yami! What are you doing?/ Shelen demanded.

/You wanted them to know right?/

/Well yeah but.../

/Don't worry, Shelen, I will explain everything to them when it's over./ Yami assured her. Shelen sighed in defeat.

/Alright.../ She sighed.

/Now just wait in your soul room./

/Yes mother./ Shelen replied sarcastically then retreated to the puzzle. Yami then turned to the rest of the group.

"Alright, follow me if you want to live." He told them. Crystal and Kyla imediatly stepped forward.

"I want a full explaination for this later, Pharaoh." Crystal warned. Yami nodded curtly then turned to the two nonhikaris.

"Are you coming?" He asked. Jazz glanced nervously at Daren. She then nodded and walked over to Yami.

"I'm still a little freaked out here but I trust you." She muttered. Daren then sighed and followed behind them all. Yami then continued walking. His third eye lighting their way as he listened for any persuers. Crystal walked a little ahead of the others and waled in step with Yami.

"So, do you have a plan?" Crystal asked.

"Keep walking and don't get killed." Yami replied.

"Good plan." Crystal nodded mockingly. Yami shot her a small glare and wondered if the other yamis were able to take over their hikaris bodies too like before.

...

The group soon came to a three tunneled fork in their path. Yami frowned.

'Three tunnels?' He thought and scratched his chin in thought.

"So? Which way?" Jazz asked. Yami frowned and his eyes darted from one tunnel to the next. This was nothing like when Yugi was his hikari. Yami bit his lip then made a desion.

"This way." He said, pointing to the one on the left. They all walked over to that tunnel and started through it. Soon they came to another large opening but this time the exit was barred shut.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn." Crystal frowned. They tried to turn around and go back but suddenly the entrance they had come out of was also barred shut. Bars shot downward and kept the gang from getting through. They were trapped.

"About time the fly entered the web." A dark chuckle sounded. The gang whipped their heads around to see someone emerge from the shadows. He looked like someone you'd find in a horror movie. Half his face burned and all over him he had knives, swords, and long needles strapped to him. He also wore a cowboy hat.

"The Slasher!" Kyla gasped in awe rather than fear. If this was any other time she was most likely bound to ask for an autograph.

"That's right." The man, Slasher, replied. He had a western accent and his voice was a bit rough as though he had been yelling a lot and damaged his vocal cords.

"So you're the one Kaiba sent after us?" Yami asked, eyes narrowed.

"One of them." Slasher shurgged. He then paused and frowned.

"Hey, where's the blond?" He asked rather confused.

"What?" Yami was taken aback.

"The blond girl with you. Where'd she go?"

"Why do you care?" Yami demanded. He didn't like that Slasher was addressing Shelen personaly.

"My orders were to duel her." Slasher replied.

"Duel her? As in with cards?"

"No! Swords." Slasher held up his sword. Yami's eyes narrowed and he clutched the chain holding the millenium puzzle close to him. What could this madman possibly want with his Shelen? Wait? His? Where did that come from? Sure he loved her of course but that didn't mean he had a claim on her.

"Beat me in a duel and you can pass." The Slasher continued.

[Bakura.] Kyla said timidly through the mindlink she shared with Bakura. The former thief appeared beside her, a bit curious.

[Please duel this guy. Yami doesn't stand a chance without his past memories and you said you were a good swordsman in your time.]

Bakura was silent then spoke.

"And what will I gain from this?" He asked rather boredly. Kyla frowned.

[You get to kill someone.] She replied dully.

"Really? Can I stab him a bunch of times and cut him before killing him?" Bakura asked excitedly.

[Go nuts on him.] Kyla nodded. Bakura grinned then walked over to a shadowy area and waited for his que to reveal himself.

"Who will duel me?" Slasher asked.

"If you're looking for a challenger, I will gladly take you on." Bakura's cold deep voice spoke as he stepped forward. Yami turned his head to see the former thief king and gave a look of shock. Slasher though, grinned in amusement.

"Very well, boy. Take up that there blade and let's duel." Slasher instructed. Bakura took up the sword and smirked. It was starting to feel like old times again. The two then got into position and the rest of the gang backed away so as not to get into the fight. Then the two swordsmen ran at eachother and brought down the first blows.

...

Yami and the others watched from a safe distance as the horror film character and the spirit of the Millenium Ring fought. Yami didn't like the thought of Bakura being free to use a sharp object with no rules but suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoudler. He turned his head to the side to see Kyla smiling reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, Yami. Bakura's on our side." She assured the former Pharaoh. Yami nodded his understanding and they continued to watch the duel. After some feigns, lunges and parries, both were panting slightly then Bakura did what he knew to do best. Cheat. The ring spirit discreetly summond shadow magic to his sword and charged at Slasher just as the other man charged at Bakura. Both slashed at eachother as they ran past. They then stopped, both facing their backs to eachother. Bakura was glaring ahead, knowing his magic had worked when he heard a gag and then could imagine blood spraying from deep wounds in flicted on his opponents body. Bakura smirked and turned to see the damage.

Slasher fell to the ground. His sword falling from his grasp. Blood mixed in with the puddle of water and Bakura walked up to Slasher then brought down the finishing blow. Decapitating the monster of a man. Bakura then staggered from exaustion and Kyla rushed forward. She supported her partner who secretly threw her a grateful smile and both eyes fell on the former tomb thief's left arm. A thick bloody gash was on the upper arm near where the short sleeve of his blue button up shirt ended**(Bakura's wearing what he wore in the Duel Monsters season of YGO. You know the one with the striped shirt and stuff.)**.

Kyla imediatly went into action and pulled her school shirt hem out from under her pink jacket and tore off a long strip to use as a bandage. She then tied the 'bandage' around the wound. Bakura looked from the bandage to her then muttered a 'thank you' so as no one would hear his affectionate words. Kyla merely smiled and helped Bakura up. He then forced himself to stand properly and both walked back over to the group.

"So what now?" Kyla asked.

"Slasher said that if one of us defeats him a duel we can pa-" Crystal was cut off by a sudden sound of a slam. The bars leading to the exit appeared as well as the bars to where they had entered.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm in a video game..." Jazz muttered. She and Daren then walked toward the exit, wanting to get away from the sewers and the corpse as quickly as possible. Crystal was about to follow but stopped and turned to the two spirits and her fellow hikari.

"Go on ahead with them. We'll catch up." Yami told her. Crystal nodded and hurried after the two nonhikaris. Yami then turned to Bakura.

"You alright?" Yami asked. He hated asking Bakura this but since the man was on their side this time, Yami decided to at least TRY to be friendly. Bakura only stared at Yami for a moment then nodded.

"I'll be fine." He replied. Bakura then turned to Kyla, "Go on ahead, Kyla." He said almost kindly, "We'll catch up in a minute."

Kyla nodded and glanced at Yami then walked after Crystal. Bakura then turned to Yami.

"What was that about you being Shelen's 'boyfriend'?" Bakura asked seriously.

"Well techically it's true." Yami muttered, not wanting to reveal the real reason, "After all, I am a boy and her friend so-"

"Don't lie!" Bakura snapped. Yami was taken aback but kept his cool.

"I saw you on that ride!" Bakura glared at Yami.

"What are you talking abou-"

"Yami, I saw you KISS your hikari! Are you crazy or something?"

"No, you're the one that's crazy."

"This is serious, Pharaoh!"

"What is wrong with saving my hikari's life?"

"Look all I'm telling you is this. Whatever you're doing you need to stop. You know that when our time comes we will need to leave."

"Don't bring that up, Bakura!"

"I'm telling you this as a...FRIEND." Bakura nearly hissed as he said the word. Yami kept from gagging at being called the thief's friend.

"What I do with my hikari is non of your business, Tomb Robber." Yami growled.

"I don't give a bloody rats ass about your business, Pharaoh! I just don't want you to get too attached to her. It will only end in heartbreak."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"It will." Bakura spoke quietly. Almost as though he too felt saddened by the undeniable truth. Yami frowned at the thief then walked past him.

"Yami!" Bakura grabbed the Pharaoh's shoulder only to realize he had grabbed Shelen's shoudler. She turned to see the former thief and confusion showed in her eyes.

"Bakura? What are you doing out here?" She asked. Bakura frowned. How much did Shelen hear?

"Sorry." He muttered and released her then walked past her and down to the entrance then disappeared. Shelen frowned after him in confusion, not understanding at all what had happened between him and Yami.

**Wow. Finally something of my own creation! Ahem, anyway the sewers, if you have seen Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets(Harry Potter 2) the sewers look like the ones in Harry Potter. Their just large tunnels like in TMNT(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) I guess. Also I've brought up some hints about 'ThiefKittenshipping'(the shipping name for BakuraxKyla) and Bakura is warning Yami about falling in love with someone from the present.**

**Chapter 32 is coming soon and in it Shelen will explain everything to Daren and Jazz.**


	33. Chapter 32

YGO!Crimson Sapphire

**Hey, I got the next chapter up sooner than last time. Sweet! Anyway enjoy this totally chiche chapter.**

Ch. 32: Falling Blocks and Secrets Revealed

Once the gang had reached the outside of the sewers they turned and saw Shelen.

"Where'd Yami go?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, he, uh went with the white haired guy. They left another way." Shelen replied.

/Real creative, Aibou./ Yami said sarcastically. Shelen glared at the puzzle and was about to bang it against the wall again but stopped when they all saw the next door.

"Death-T 3." Shelen guessed and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. They came into a white room. It had nothing in it but a square-shaped hole that was too high up to reach. As soon as the gang walked through the door they had come through it slammed shut and all went silent. Then Jazz spoke.

"What are we in? Solitary confinement?"

The others glared at her joke and she gave a shrug.

...

Back in the control room of the Kaibaland Amusement park Seth sat in a swivel chair and watched the screen. His expression was undetermined as he watched the screen.

"How many will escape this game?" He wondered aloud. An evil glint soon showed in his eyes as he watched the group of teens. His main focus on Shelen.

...

"Guess we wait till something happens." Shelen guessed. The others nodded and all sat in a circle, waiting. The yamis sat in their spirit states as well. After a while a block suddenly fell from the black space above. Everyone scrambled out of the way but Marik was too preoccupied in something to notice and the box fell on his trasparent body. He then stepped through the block with an annoyed look on his face.

"What the Hell was that for?" He demanded. Crystal rolled her eyes then focused on the falling blocks again.

"Guys! Climb onto the fallen blocks! Don't get backed into a corner thought! If you get boxed in you're dead!" Shelen realized. She then hopped to another block just as the one she was on was hit with another one. The yamis had disappeared by now, not liking the idea of blocks falling on them even though they were spirits so they weren't a distraction to their hikaris.

Crystal frowned suddenly and moved out of the way when a box nearly landed on her.

"Guys! There's a pattern!" She exclaimed. The others followed her lead and she told them which ways to go. Suddenly a block fell and nearly hit her. The others sighed in relief when it missed. Crystal then helped Shelen up to the hole in the wall.

"Crystal! Come on!" Jazz told the brunette friend. Crystal only smiled saddly.

"Sorry guys. But my road ends here." She sighed. The others saw that her rod(A/N: not that kind people) loop was stuck in a block.

"Just leave it!" Jazz yelled.

"I can't. This rod is more than just an artifact. He's my partner." Crystal replied. Only the hikaris understood what she meant. Suddenly a block fell over the exit.

"CRYSTAL!" The girls screamed while Daren yelled. Shelen sank to her knees. There was no way...No way was Crystal gone!

"Aibou. Crystal isn't gone. She has Marik. If he cares about her even by a little I know he will protect her." Yami assured his hikari but he too was furious with Seth.

"Yami..." Shelen whispered. The spirit looked down at her in concern.

"We need to tell them...No, I need to tell them." She said.

"Tell who what Sheely?" Jazz asked.

"Guys...I've been hiding something from you. Well most of you." Shelen sighed.

"What are you tsalking about?" Daren asked.

"Yami...He isn't my boyfriend." Shelen said, "He's...He's really in a nutshell an ancient spirit of Egypt. He came from the puzzle and after I solved it he would take over my body at times and has been helping us ever since."

Jazz and Daren stared in shock at their blond friend. Kyla though was completely calm.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Jazz asked, still shocked.

"Because I was afraid if I told you then you would abandon me or think I was crazy." Shelen confessed.

"So...We've been talking to a dead guy all this time?" Daren asked, a little weirded out.

"Not dead. No. He's a ghost actually but-"

"If he's a ghost how were able to see and touch him?" Jazz asked.

"That's another thing. Look I'll tell you everything later. Kyla also should exlpain if she wants, but right now we need to get through the rest of Death-T. Kaiba has not only hospitalized my mother, but also has killed Crystal-Possibly." Shelen decided.

"Right! Let's go!" Jazz agreed. They then all hurried to the next Death-T match. Shelen feeling grateful her friends understood the situation with the yamis. At least one of them.

...

When they got to the arena where Death-T 4 was held another glass dome like the one at the beggining of Death-T and the stands were filled. Eager to see what would happen. Suddenly Sifer walked through the opposite set of doors on the other side of the arena.

"Welcome, Shen and friends, to Death-T 4!" He said. Shelen's eyes narrowed.

"We'll be playing chess in this match. But this one is different. As soon as your friend gets here I'll explain." Sifer explained.

"Sheely, you don't have to do this." Jazz reasoned.

"No, Jazz. We do have to do this." Shelen argued.

"We?" Jazz asked in confusion. Shelen then closed her eyes.

/You ready for this, Yami?/ She asked.

/Born ready./ Yami replied. Then in a swirl of Shadow Magic to hide the transformation Yami stood in Shelen's place. Jazz and Daren were shocked and slightly fearful by this sudden change. Yami looked over his shoulder at the three and gave a smirk.

"Jazz, Kyla, Daren." He addressed each one, "I WILL win!"

Then without another word to them he walked onto the boardwalk that would lead to the dome. He was ready to play. No matter what the game.

**Lame ending of ch. 32 I'm sure. Well this is what I'm giving you. Chapter 33 will be longer-though it depends-and the duel with Seth will be different. NO god cards involved.**

**Also we'll learn what really happens to Crystal soon to. Does Marik care about Crystal? Or will she be flattened like a pancake by the falling blocks of DOOM!**

**Kaze: Rview this story. Fave it too if you can. Just give us some feedback and critisism. If it's a flame I get to kill someone. *smirks at the audience evily***


End file.
